


Ese sentimiento extratrerrestre

by junosnape13



Series: Calluvia [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 60,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Desterrado por sus padres al tercer planeta en el sistema Sol, el Príncipe Magnht'ngh'chaali del Segundo Gran Clan está completamente fascinado por sus habitantes.Asumiendo el nombre humano “Magnus”, trata de pasar por un humano para sobrevivir, pero ser humano es mucho más difícil de lo que Magnus esperaba. Los humanos son tan confusos.Alec Lightwood no está buscando el amor. Financieramente seguro y atractivo, está en un buen lugar en su vida. No quiere enamorarse del hombre peculiar que trabaja en la cafetería cerca de su oficina.Magnus es ridículo, y ridículamente entrañable. Lleva camisetas y flores feas en su cabello, y tiene una palabra amable para todos.Alec cae duro y rápido.Poco sabe que Magnus no es lo que parece y cualquier cosa entre ellos es imposible.Desafortunado amor entre un hombre humano y un príncipe alienígena de un mundo a media galaxia de distancia.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Calluvia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646890
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Hola!!!  
> Como verán me encuentro de regreso con una nueva serie, esta también es de Hazzard y me han enamorado completamente, así que aquí vamos otra vez. En esta ocasión conoceremos una serie de novelas pertenecientes a Calluvia, como saben estas historias son ligeramente OC de los personajes, pero aun así los hace entrañables y ademas no usamos el mundo de cazadores de sombra, esta vez nos vamos al mundo exterior!
> 
> No se arrepentirán si le dan una oportunidad :D

Planeta Tierra 

Magnus amaba a los humanos. Todo acerca de ellos era tan fascinante. Incluso sus nombres eran refrescantemente cortos e interesantes, no como los nombres en casa. 

Toma el nombre de Magnus, por ejemplo. Bueno, el punto era, no era su verdadero nombre. Su verdadero nombre era muy difícil de pronunciar para los humanos. Las propiedades musculares de las lenguas humanas eran limitantes para ciertos tipos de articulación fonética, incluida la lengua materna de Magnus. 

A Magnus le gustaba su nombre humano elegido mejor que el verdadero, de todos modos. “Magnus” era lo suficientemente similar a su nombre de pila y sonaba tan bonito e inusual. No pudo evitar sonreír cada vez que alguien se dirigía a él como Magnus. Los humanos tendían a mirarlo de forma extraña cuando los miraba alegremente, pero a Magnus no le importaba. Había leído en Internet que estaba bien ser extraño y peculiar siempre y cuando uno no fuera demasiado extraño. Ojalá no lo fuera. 

—Uh, amigo, ¿vas a sonreírme todo el día o finalmente me vas a dar mi dinero? 

Arrancado de sus reflexiones, Magnus sonrió serenamente al gran hombre rosado que le estaba frunciendo el ceño. (Magnus no entendió por qué los humanos llamaban a los rosados “blancos” y a los marrones “negros”. ¿Los humanos eran ciegos al color? ¿Por qué importaba tanto el color de la piel? ¿No eran las personas solo personas? Los humanos eran tan confusos.) 

—Claro, amigo —dijo Magnus, imitando los patrones de habla del hombre. Su investigación dijo que los humanos respondieron positivamente a imitar su comportamiento. Magnus era muy bueno en eso. Le gustaba más el acento del hombre. 

El ceño fruncido del hombre se profundizó. Miró a Magnus de manera extraña. 

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Él chasqueó los nudillos por alguna razón. 

—¿No? —Dijo Magnus, confundido, y le dio su cambio. 

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada, agarró su café y su cambio, y se fue, la campana tintineando suavemente mientras salía de la cafetería. 

Magnus trabajaba en este pequeño lugar llamado Star Coffee. ¡Él absolutamente lo amó! Dejando de lado el nombre apropiado, era tranquilo y encantador, y también era el único lugar dispuesto a contratarlo. Magnus había descubierto que para sobrevivir en este planeta necesitaba dinero, y la forma más fácil de ganar dinero era encontrar un trabajo. Desafortunadamente, también había descubierto que, para un hombre joven sin educación, las opciones de trabajo eran muy limitadas. Magnus todavía estaba un poco enojado con sus padres por darle solo documentos de identificación falsos con el nombre que había elegido y una pequeña cantidad de dinero humano antes de dejarlo en una ciudad llamada Londres hace dos meses. 

—Te enseñará una lección —le habían dicho—. Te hemos echado a perder demasiado. Tal vez la experiencia finalmente te haga crecer. 

Magnus había estado secretamente complacido en ese momento. Si sus padres pensaron que era un castigo, no lo conocían en absoluto. Siempre había soñado con salir de su planeta y ver el universo. Los humanos, o los terranos, como los llamaban a casa, siempre lo habían fascinado. Su sociedad aún no había alcanzado el nivel tecnológico y cultural requerido para el contacto, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo, tal vez mil años a lo sumo a menos que los humanos se destruyeran antes de eso. Por ahora, la Tierra se usaba solo para viajes cortos y educativos, o cuando los padres querían castigar a sus hijos por hacer cosas malas como leer las mentes de otras personas sin permiso. 

(Magnus les había dicho a sus padres que no quiso hacerlo, pero, lamentablemente, nadie le creyó). 

De todos modos, tener un trabajo real y humano era fascinante. A Magnus no le importaba trabajar en Star Coffee. Su jefe accedió amablemente a darle su salario en efectivo y a Magnus ni siquiera le importó que parecía ganar menos que los otros empleados. Se enorgullecía de la pequeña pila de dinero humano que recibía cada mes. Ya no había dinero físico en Calluvia, no lo había habido durante unos pocos miles de años. 

Trabajar en la cafetería le convenía mucho. Era un trabajo que no era sospechoso para un joven humano de dieciocho años. Esa era su edad según sus documentos falsos. Magnus en realidad no tenía dieciocho años; tenía veintitrés años en los años de Calluvia, pero como el año de Calluvia era más corto que un año de la Tierra, probablemente tenía alrededor de dieciocho o diecinueve años de los Terran. Magnus no estaba seguro; las matemáticas nunca habían sido su punto más fuerte. 

—Hola. 

Desgarrado de su sueño una vez más, Magnus miró al siguiente cliente. 

Era un hombre joven con un traje oscuro. Su piel no era tan rosada como la del hombre anterior. Era más cálida que rosa. Tenía unos ojos muy azules, muy bonitos. A Magnus le gustaban los ojos azules. Eran tan raros en Calluvia, a diferencia de los propios ojos dorados de Magnus. 

—Hola —dijo Magnus, mostrando al humano una sonrisa amistosa. Había aprendido que los humanos le daban propinas más grandes cuando hacía eso. Magnus se sintió un poco mal por explotarlo, pero un hombre tiene que comer, como dicen los humanos. 

El humano le devolvió la sonrisa, entregándole un billete de cinco libras. 

—Un cappuccino, por favor. 

Cuando Magnus regresó con su café, el chico dijo: 

—Gracias, Magnus. 

—¡Oh! —Dijo Magnus, sonriéndole—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? 

El humano le dirigió una mirada extraña. 

—Está en tu tarjeta de identificación. 

—Oh —dijo Magnus, sonrojándose. Qué embarazoso. 

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó, algo como diversión parpadeando en sus ojos. Magnus quería saber los pensamientos del humano tan mal que tuvo que hundir sus dedos en sus palmas para distraerse. Mal, mal Magnus, se regañó a sí mismo. A sus padres no les divertiría si descubrieran que estaba explotando su telepatía nuevamente. (Magnus nunca tuvo malas intenciones. Simplemente tenía una mente curiosa. Literalmente.) 

—Quédate con el cambio, amor —dijo el hombre. 

Magnus decidió que le gustaba este humano. Le gustaban todos los humanos, de verdad, pero este era muy agradable. Tal vez él haría un buen amigo. 

Magnus se alegró ante el pensamiento. Había querido hacer amigos desde su llegada, pero en las primeras semanas no había tenido la suficiente confianza en su capacidad de pasar por un humano y no se había atrevido. Tal vez era hora de intentarlo. Magnus estaba seguro de que era un humano muy convincente. Claro, la gente pensó que era extraño, pero nadie sospechó la verdad. 

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Dijo Magnus con entusiasmo. 

Las cejas oscuras del humano se levantaron un poco. 

—Alec —dijo. 

—¿De verdad? —Dijo Magnus, complacido de saber algo sobre el nombre y no habría incómodos silencios en la conversación. — ¡Mh… Alec, tu verdadero nombre ha de ser Alexander! 

Alec lo miró fijamente. 

Magnus se desinfló un poco. ¿Se había equivocado? 

—Sí —dijo Alec después de un golpe—. Algo así. 

Aliviado,Magnus sonrió más brillante. 

—¿Ya has encontrado a tu Eva? 

Alec parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Magnus. 

—No exactamente —dijo al fin—. No me balanceo de esa manera, me temo. 

Magnus frunció el ceño, confundido una vez más. Su chip de traducción debe haber estado funcionando mal. Alec no parecía asustado, y Magnus no entendía qué tenía que ver un balanceo con el estado de la relación de Alec. 

—¿Balancearte de esa manera? —Dijo, esperando que su confusión no pareciera tan extraña. 

—¿Eres un extranjero? —Dijo Alec, riendo suavemente. 

Magnus asintió, complacido de que hubiera una explicación plausible para su ignorancia. 

—Raro —dijo Alec—. No tienes acento. 

—Soy muy bueno en los acentos —dijo Magnus con sinceridad. Su chip de traducción solo podía llevarlo tan lejos. No le ayudó mucho con los acentos y la jerga—. Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir? 

—Quiero decir que no me gustan las mujeres de esa manera.   
Me temo que no hay Eva para mí. 

—Oh —suspiró Magnus. Cuando Alec comenzó a fruncir el ceño, sonrió—. ¡Esto es genial! ¡Nunca he conocido a una persona homosexual en mi vida! 

—Lo dudo. Probablemente lo hayas hecho, simplemente no te diste cuenta. Nos parecemos a los heterosexuales. Tan desconsiderado de nosotros. 

Alec lo había dicho seriamente, pero Magnus no fue engañado. 

Él hizo un puchero. 

—Sí, búrlate de un extranjero que lucha con tu cultura y tu idioma. 

Alec se rió, golpeando ligeramente a Magnus en la nariz. 

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme, eres adorable, niño. 

Magnus frunció la nariz. 

—No soy un niño. Tengo ve-dieciocho años. 

—Bueno, tengo veintiséis años —dijo Alec, mirando su reloj—. Y me tengo que ir. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—¿Ya? 

No pudo ocultar su decepción, y Alec le sonrió. 

—¿Estás decepcionado? 

—Sí —dijo Magnus. 

Alec se rió entre dientes. 

—Mi hora de almuerzo está por terminar. 

—¿Cuál es tu trabajo? 

—Soy analista financiero en el banco al otro lado de la calle — dijo Alec con una sonrisa que hizo que Magnus sospechara que lo estaba burlando. 

—Eso suena interesante —dijo Magnus. 

—En realidad no —dijo Alec—. Pero paga bien, y supongo que no puedo quejarme. Realmente me tengo que ir. Fue un placer conocerte, Magnus. 

—Igualmente —dijo Magnus con seriedad—. ¡Ven aquí de nuevo! 

—Lo haré —dijo Alec antes de estirarse y tocar la flor escondida detrás de la oreja de Magnus—. Sabes, en cualquier otro tipo esto parecería extraño, pero te queda bien.   
Magnus le sonrió. 

—¡Gracias! —Le gustaba la forma en que la flor morada se veía en su cabello castaño. Casi hacía que sus ojos parecieran mas brillantes. 

Magnus observó un poco triste cuando Alec tomó su café y se fue. 

Esperaba que no fuera la última vez que lo viera. 

* * * 

Alec regresó a la cafetería dos días después. No estaba solo esta vez. 

Magnus observó con curiosidad mientras Alec y su compañero hablaban, bebiendo sus bebidas. Él no había sido el que les había atendido, Samantha lo había hecho mientras él estaba en un descanso, y ahora Magnus se quedaba tambaleando. ¿Debería ir a decir hola? Alec no había mirado en su dirección ni una sola vez. Tal vez no se acordaba de Magnus. 

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara triste, Mags? —Dijo Samantha. 

Mags. Los apodos humanos eran fascinantes. 

Magnus le contó sobre su dilema. 

—¿Debo ir a saludarte? Samantha volvió a mirar a la pareja. 

—Mejor no. Tal vez estén en una cita. 

—¿Una cita? Samantha se encogió de hombros. 

—Sí. Los dos son calientes, y me parecen bastante amistosos. 

Desconcertado, Magnus volvió su mirada hacia Alec y su compañero masculino. Parecían bastante amistosos. El compañero de Alec era un joven de piel blanca, que poseía un rostro simétrico con rasgos simétricos, que se consideraba universalmente hermoso. Pero Magnus no estaba seguro del atractivo sexual del hombre de la forma en que los humanos lo sabrían. A veces las diferencias entre sus especies eran tan frustrantes. 

—¿Crees que la cita de Alec es atractiva? —Dijo Magnus. 

Alec era su amigo (con suerte). Magnus quería que fuera feliz. 

Samantha se encogió de hombros otra vez. 

—Él es muy guapo. Aunque, en mi opinión, tu Alec está fuera de su alcance. 

Magnus sonrió. ¡Sabía lo que significaba esa expresión! 

—¿Eso crees? —Dijo, tratando de mirar a Alec objetivamente. Pero fue tan difícil. La sexualidad de los calluvian era muy diferente de la de los humanos. La sexualidad humana más cercana en la que podía pensar era la demisexualidad, y eso tampoco era del todo exacto. Hasta que el vínculo de la infancia de Magnus con su prometido se convirtiera en un vínculo matrimonial cuando cumpliera veinticinco años en dos años, su deseo sexual no existiría, e incluso entonces solo se sentiría atraído por su compañero de unión. Bueno, hubo susurros de que a veces las personas tenían relaciones sexuales sin un vínculo, pero Magnus pensó que era absurdo. Todos sabían que tu compañero te completaba, y que el enlace telepático hacía que el sexo fuera perfecto. Los calluvian habían estado practicando vínculos matrimoniales durante miles de años. Se demostró científicamente que un vínculo era superior a la forma en que se habían hecho las cosas en el pasado. Todos los niños de calluvian estaban vinculados telepáticamente a otro y crecieron conociendo a su compañero desde una edad muy temprana. 

Magnus pensó que era muy inteligente. 

Pero ahora presentaba un problema, ya que Magnus realmente no podía ver a los humanos como lo hacían otros humanos. 

Magnus pudo ver que Alec, con su figura alta y atlética, cabello oscuro y ojos azules era estéticamente agradable a la vista, pero no podía juzgar adecuadamente su atractivo sexual. Diablos, Magnus no sabía qué era el sexo, o mejor dicho, solo lo sabía en teoría. 

—Sí, él es un buenorro —dijo Samantha con un suspiro de ensueño—. Esa mandíbula cincelada... ese rastrojo... esa oscuridad ardiente... mmm... ¡Delicioso! 

Magnus se echó a reír. En momentos como este, estaba tan contento de que no podía hacer el ridículo por cosas como la lujuria. Le parecía tan ridículo. 

Su risa hizo que Alec volviera la cabeza. Alec le asintió con una sonrisa. Magnus saludó alegremente. La sonrisa de Alec se ensanchó, volviéndose divertida y... algo más. Le dijo algo a su compañero y se dirigió al mostrador. 

—Hey, Magnus —dijo, inclinándose contra el mostrador. Magnus se preocuparía por su traje inmaculado, pero sabía que el mostrador estaba impecablemente limpio. Él mismo lo había limpiado. 

—Hola! —Dijo Magnus—. ¿Cómo va tu cita? 

Alec resopló. 

—Jace no es una cita. Es mi amigo y colega. ¿Crees que soy una cita tan barata que llevaría mi cita a esta cafetería? 

—Hey —dijo Magnus con un puchero.   
Alec sonrió. 

—Sólo bromeo, bebé. Este es un establecimiento de primera clase. Cualquiera sería honrado siendo traído aquí en una cita. 

Magnus asintió muy importante. 

—Exactamente —Bebé. Alec le había llamado un bebé. Fue un poco extraño, porque no era un bebé, pero Magnus ya sabía que los humanos a menudo no querían decir las cosas en el sentido literal. Bebé. Decidió que le gustaba que lo llamaran “bebé”. 

Recordando que se suponía que debía estar trabajando, dijo: 

—¿Querías algo? 

—En realidad no —dijo Alec, mirando a su amigo, quien los observaba con las cejas levantadas—. Sólo he venido a saludarte. 

Magnus le sonrió. 

—Hola a ti también. He estado pensando en ti, en realidad, preguntándome si vendrías otra vez. Me gustabas mucho y esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos. 

Alec lo miró por un momento. 

—No tienes un hueso tímido en tu cuerpo, ¿verdad? — Murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sus ojos sonreían—. Está bien, dame tu teléfono, te daré mi número. 

Magnus se desinfló. 

—No tengo un teléfono móvil —admitió en voz baja. Incluso él sabía lo inusual y extraño que era la falta de un teléfono móvil para un humano. 

Alec parpadeó. 

—¿De verdad? 

Magnus asintió. Supuso que podía mentir y decirle a Alec que había perdido su teléfono, pero odiaba mentir y no era muy  
bueno en eso. 

—Realmente no conozco a mucha gente en este país, así que nunca pude comprar uno —Magnus se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa avergonzada—. De todos modos, no tengo dinero de sobra para uno. 

Las cejas de Alec se unieron. 

—¿Eres huérfano? 

—¡No! —Dijo Magnus rápidamente, el mero pensamiento de la muerte de sus padres lo estaba molestando enormemente—. Mis padres están en casa. Normalmente son muy comprensivos, es solo   
que... —Se mordió el labio—. Hice algo malo y se enojaron conmigo. Dijeron que debería aprender a ser un adulto responsable, por lo que me desterraron. No me mires de esa manera. Es sólo temporal. Ellos lo superarán. Me aman. Soy su hijo menor, el bebé de la familia. 

Sonriendo, Alec le pellizcó la mejilla. 

—Eso puedo creerlo. Sin pensarlo, Magnus le tocó la mano... 

“Eres la cosa más entrañable que he conocido”. 

Oh, no. 

Magnus realmente no quiso hacerlo. No lo hizo. Simplemente olvidó que los humanos, como especies no telepáticas, estaban completamente desprotegidos contra la telepatía táctil, la forma más simple de telepatía que podía ser bloqueada por un escudo mental básico que incluso los niños dominaban fácilmente en casa. Pero él no estaba en casa. No tenía derecho a violar la privacidad de los humanos al espiar sus pensamientos. Sus padres estarían tan enojados con él si se enteraban. 

—Lo siento —dijo Magnus, retirando sus dedos y haciéndolos girar detrás de su espalda. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse complacido de que Alec pensara que era atractivo. Significaba que eran amigos, ¿verdad? —De todos modos —dijo, ignorando la extraña mirada que Alec le estaba dando—. Si no estás saliendo con Jace, ¿dónde está tu otra mitad? 

Alec dijo: 

—En ninguna parte. Estoy casado con mi trabajo, me temo. 

—Eso es muy malo —dijo Magnus, triste en nombre de Alec. Sabía que los humanos eran seres sociales—. Todos necesitan un fuerte vínculo emocional. 

Alec le dirigió una mirada divertida. 

—Pareces mi vieja abuela. ¿Y cuántos vínculos emocionales has tenido, oh sabio? 

—Te estás burlando de mí —Magnus hizo un puchero—. Haré que sepas que ya conozco a la persona con la que voy a estar para el resto de mi vida. 

La divertida sonrisa de Alec se esfumó. 

—Esa es una declaración muy seria de un joven de dieciocho años —dijo después de un momento—. ¿Y quién es la afortunada? 

—Su nombre es... —Magnus dudó por un momento. Odiaba mentir, pero no había forma de que pudiera darle a Alec el verdadero nombre de su compañero de unión, Camille'shni'gul, por la misma razón por la que no podía decir el suyo. Así que eligió uno que sonaba lo suficientemente cerca en un idioma terrano. —Su nombre es Camille. Nos conocemos prácticamente toda nuestra vida. 

—Wow —dijo Alec, una arruga apareciendo en su frente—. ¿Y la amas tanto que estás seguro de que estarás con ella toda tu vida? 

Magnus reprimió un suspiro. Era muy difícil explicar cómo funcionaba el vínculo con un humano. 

—Compartimos un vínculo especial —dijo Magnus tentativamente. Lo hicieron. Él y su compañera habían estado vinculados desde que tenían dos años—. Ella siempre está en mis pensamientos y yo estoy en los de ella —Magnus sonrió, complacido de no haber mentido una sola vez hasta ahora. Tenían una conexión telepática, aunque él no podía sentirla en la Tierra debido a la distancia física entre ellos—. Estamos comprometidos y... nos casaremos en dos años —agregó, orgulloso de haber encontrado equivalentes humanos al estado de su vínculo. 

Alec sonrió débilmente. 

—Eso es muy joven para casarse. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros. 

—Realmente no. Esa es la edad en que las personas se casan en casa. 

—¿Y dónde estaría esa casa? —Dijo Alec—. No me has dicho de dónde eres. 

Magnus se quedó helado por un momento antes de recordar el consejo que su mejor amigo le había dado: 

“—Si te preguntan, solo dile a los terranos que eres un extraterrestre. Nunca te creerán y solo pensarán que estás siendo gracioso. “

Magnus dijo en tono de conversación: 

—En realidad, soy un extraterrestre del sistema estelar en la constelación de Sagitario. 

—Ah —dijo Alec con una sonrisa—. Eso explica tus espeluznantes ojos alienígenas. 

—¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? 

Alec le lanzó una mirada extraña. 

—Son de color dorado, Magnus. Seguramente te das cuenta de que es bastante inusual? 

Las esquinas de la boca de Magnus giraron hacia abajo. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que sus ojos no eran muy humanos? Podría haber usado lentes de contacto de colores. Había visto un anuncio en la televisión. 

—Oye —dijo Alec, levantando la cara de Magnus con el pulgar. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estás molesto? No seas tonto. Tus ojos son muy hermosos, inusuales pero hermosos. 

Sonrojándose, Magnus le sonrió. 

—¡Eres tan amable conmigo! Me gustas mucho. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? Me encantaría tenerte como mi amigo.

Alec se rió entre dientes. 

—¿Cómo eres siquiera real? —Murmuró, pasando su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Magnus—. Sí, me encantaría ser tu amigo, amor. 

Magnus le sonrió, el calor y la felicidad llenaron su pecho mientras miraba los sonrientes ojos azules de Alec. Echaba de menos esto, tener una conexión con otra persona. Puede que no sea telepática, como estaba acostumbrado, pero se sintió bien. Por primera vez desde su llegada a la Tierra, Magnus se admitió a sí mismo que había estado un poco solo aquí. Solo un poco. 

Pero ya no más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—Oye —dijo Helene, metiendo la cabeza en la oficina de Alec—. Estoy a punto de salir. Voy a ese pequeño lugar italiano a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—Sí —dijo Jace—. Estoy hambriento. Me perdí el almuerzo hoy. 

—Lo siento, no puedo —dijo Alec, apagando su computadora. 

Jace resopló. 

—Alec tiene una reunión muy importante en esa cafetería al otro lado de la calle. 

Alec le lanzó una mirada de asombro y tomó la caja de su escritorio antes de salir. 

Pero Jace no se desanimó. 

—En serio, hombre —dijo, alcanzando a Alec—. ¿Por qué no le pides al niño que salga? ¿Qué te detiene? Claro, es casi un adolescente, pero no es como si fuera ilegal o algo así. Ya estoy harto de verte comerlo con tus ojos. Es nauseabundo. 

—No lo como con mis ojos —dijo Alec. 

—Por favor. Te vi casi babeando el otro día cuando el niño te sonrió. Si fueras un perro, habrías estado moviendo tu cola y lamiendo toda su cara. 

Alec suspiró con los dientes apretados. 

—Déjalo ir, Jace. Magnus es un amigo, eso es todo. Nada puede salir de eso. 

—¿Por qué no? 

Alec mordió,   
—Porque es heterosexual y comprometido. 

Y no fue la única razón. 

Magnus era... demasiado bueno para alguien como él. Magnus era tan brillante, era bueno, feliz y amable, todo lo que podía desear, todo en una persona. Alec a veces tenía que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no había soñado con Magnus: era una de esas raras personas que eran hermosas por dentro y por fuera. 

Es solo un estúpido enamoramiento, se dijo a sí mismo. Un estúpido enamoramiento juvenil con un niño. Magnus podría haber sido legal, pero a veces parecía tan ingenuo e inocente que hizo que Alec quisiera envolver a Magnus en sus brazos y ocultarlo del mundo cruel y sucio. También era sucio, porque a pesar de todo el afecto y la protección que sentía por el chico extraño, todavía quería. Quería enterrarse en la dulzura de Magnus y ensuciarlo con sus codiciosas manos y boca, joderlo y arruinarlo. Alec se sintió como un maldito pervertido por querer eso, porque Magnus realmente pensó que eran amigos. Y lo eran. Por supuesto que lo eran. No era culpa de Magnus que quisiera más. 

—Lo siento, hombre —dijo Jace, dándole una palmada en el hombro. 

Alec se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar de eso. 

Tras despedirse de Jace, Alec se dirigió a la conocida cafetería al otro lado de la calle. 

La campana sonó alegremente cuando empujó la puerta para abrirla. Magnus levantó la vista y le sonrió. Alec le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia el mostrador. 

La cafetería estaba bastante ocupada esa noche y había un par de clientes frente a él. Alec aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a Magnus mientras servía a los demás. 

Magnus tuvo su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás esa noche. Su piel de bronceada se veía tan impecable y suave como siempre. Sus ojos dorados eran amables y atentos mientras Magnus escuchaba a la anciana delante de él, sus labios rosados sonreían rápidamente cuando le daba una propina generosa. Alec podría relacionarse. Últimamente gastó más dinero en esta pequeña cafetería de lo que probablemente era saludable. 

La anciana finalmente se despidió, y dos niñas pequeñas, unas gemelas, dieron un paso adelante, señalando con entusiasmo la torta de chocolate. 

—Danos el pastel, por favor —dijeron juntas y comenzaron a vaciar sus bolsillos para revelar cuál era probablemente el total de sus ahorros, monedas rodando por todas partes, incluso en el suelo. 

Magnus sonrió a las niñas pequeñas, luciendo completamente encantado en lugar de molesto cuando comenzó a contar las monedas. 

—¿Es vuestro cumpleaños? 

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza. 

—Nos gusta el chocolate —dijo una de ellas. 

—Y pastel —dijo la otra. 

—Así que estamos matando dos pájaros de un tiro —impartió la primera con una mirada importante. 

Magnus parpadeó hacia ellas. Alec podía decir que estaba un poco confundido, probablemente él tampoco conocía esa expresión, pero Magnus sonrió ampliamente a pesar de su confusión y les dio el pastel. 

—Aquí está, amores. 

Alec pudo decir que el dinero de las chicas no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para el pastel y trató de no sentirse completamente encantado cuando Magnus sacó algo de dinero de su bolsillo y lo agregó a las monedas de las niñas. El siguiente cliente era un hombre de la edad de Magnus. 

—Lo siento, amigo, pero ¿qué llevas puesto? —Dijo con una risa. 

Magnus frunció un poco el ceño y se miró a sí mismo. Alec sonrió levemente. En las últimas tres semanas desde que conoció a Magnus, se había acostumbrado a las peculiaridades de Magnus, y había dejado de darse cuenta de lo extraño que Magnus se vestía. Era bueno que el dueño de la cafetería no pareciera creer en los uniformes. 

Este día llevaba un par de jeans viejos y una camisa de gran tamaño debajo de su delantal. La camisa era de color naranja brillante con toques de verde y azul. Era realmente horrible, pero en Magnus de alguna manera se veía lindo. 

—No entiendo —le dijo Magnus al cliente, parpadeando. 

El chico resopló. 

—No me atraparían en esa cosa naranja que llevas puesta. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera a mi abuela la pillaría llevándola, ni muerta! 

Alec sintió una oleada de irritación hacia el chico cuando la cara de Magnus cayó. 

—Oh —dijo Magnus, tocándose la camisa—. La compré con mi primer salario. 

—Lo siento, pero es horrible —dijo el chico—. Café negro, por favor. Magnus le sirvió en silencio y se despidió con una sonrisa educada. 

—No lo es —dijo Alec en el momento en que estaban solos—. No es horrible, Mags. Te ves adorable en eso. 

Magnus le sonrió y volvió a acariciar la tela de su camisa. 

—No tienes que mentir —dijo, agitando la mano con desdén —Sé que mis gustos parecen raros y... sí —Agarró un trapo y limpió el impecable mostrador. 

—Oye —dijo Alec, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Magnus. Cuando Magnus lo miró, Alec dijo: —No estoy mintiendo, bebé. Que se joda ese idiota. La camisa es un poco extraña, para ser honesto, pero la estás llevando genial. 

Magnus se rió, sus ojos finalmente brillaron. 

—Es muy suave —admitió—. Es por eso que la compré. Pero no pensé que el color fuera terrible ni nada. La amo. Me alegra en los días grises y lluviosos, ¡y hay muchos días así! 

—Mientras la ames, que se joda lo que todos los demás piensan —dijo Alec—. Pero por lo que vale, creo que te ves muy bien —Siempre lo haces. 

Magnus se rió entre dientes. 

—Gracias—. Le entregó a Alec su orden habitual—. ¿Algo más? 

—Sí, en realidad —Alec puso la caja que había traído de su oficina en el mostrador—. Esto es para ti. 

Magnus miró de la caja a Alec, con sorpresa en su rostro. 

—¿Para mí? ¿Como un regalo? 

—Sí —respondió Alec. 

Magnus miró el calendario en la pared, sus cejas se fruncieron un poco. 

—No sabía que esta era una ocasión para dar regalos —dijo con incertidumbre. 

—No lo es —Alec se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente me gusta dar regalos a todos mis amigos, no se requiere ninguna razón —mintió, esperando que Magnus no le contara a Jace sobre esto; nunca escucharía el final de eso. Alec casi podía escuchar la burla de Jace. ¿Dónde está mi regalo,Lightwood? 

—Oh —dijo Magnus, mordiéndose el labio—. Pero no tengo un regalo para ti. 

—No importa, Mags —dijo Alec—. Vamos, ábrelo mientras no haya clientes. 

—En realidad, se supone que ya estamos cerrados —dijo Magnus, caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola. Regresó al mostrador, con la cara brillante de emoción al agarrar la caja. No debería haber sido tan atractivo, Jesús. 

Alec observó a Magnus abrir la caja con cuidado y examinar su contenido. 

—Es un teléfono móvil —dijo Magnus después de un momento, con una expresión extraña en su rostro. 

—Espero que te guste. —Lo hago —dijo Magnus en voz baja. Miró la etiqueta y frunció los labios, vacilación en sus ojos—. ¿Pero no es caro? Creo que he visto este en la televisión. Como el último modelo de Samsung de su teléfono estrella, ciertamente no era barato, pero Magnus no necesitaba saber eso. 

—No te preocupes, no afectó mis ahorros —dijo Alec. No fue una mentira. Como soltero confirmado, no tenía muchas personas en las que gastar su dinero. Ayudó financieramente a sus padres, pero vivían en el campo e insistieron en que no necesitaban mucho, por lo que su cuenta bancaria estaba cómodamente llena. 

Magnus le dio una mirada. 

—No soy un idiota, Alec. Sé que este teléfono no es barato. No puedo aceptarlo. 

Parecía tan cariñosamente obstinado que Alec quería besar el pequeño ceño fruncido entre sus cejas y luego sus fruncidos labios rosados. 

Alec reprimió una mueca. Lo tenía tan mal que ya no era divertido. 

—No puedo devolverlo —dijo—. Y ya tengo un teléfono móvil. Supongo que malgasté el dinero por nada. 

Magnus rio. 

—Eres terrible, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Magnus se acercó y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla—. Muchas gracias. De verdad. ¡Ahora puedo ser como cualquier humano normal! 

—Eres una bola tan rara —dijo Alec con cariño, diciéndose a sí mismo que su mejilla no estaba hormigueando por el contacto inocente. Él no era tan patético. 

—Lo soy —Magnus encendió el teléfono con la mirada más linda de gran concentración en su rostro. A veces, Alec pensaba que, dondequiera que estuviera la casa de Magnus, no podía ser muy avanzado tecnológicamente; Magnus constantemente parecía vacilante e inseguro con todo tipo de dispositivos tecnológicos. Alec había intentado varias veces preguntar por la casa de Magnus, pero Magnus solo repitió la misma respuesta que le había dado la primera vez, que era un extraterrestre, antes de reír y cambiar de tema. Eso hizo que Alec se preguntara. Era extraño que un joven de dieciocho años viviera en otro país aparentemente sin apoyo ni supervisión. Pero él no empujó. Magnus hablaría cuando estuviera listo. 

—¿Puedo tener tu número? —Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa complacida, como si le hubiera gustado decirlo. 

—Ya lo puse ahí —dijo Alec—. Así que puedes llamarme o enviarme un mensaje de texto cuando quieras. 

Magnus parpadeó rápidamente antes de asentir y apartarse. 

—Me estaba preguntando... —dijo entrecortadamente—. ¿Estás libre ahora? ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa, ver una película o algo? ¡Conseguí Netflix ayer! ¿Podríamos ve Netflix y relajarnos? 

Alec se atragantó con su café y comenzó a toser. 

Magnus estaba a su lado inmediatamente. 

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo, acariciando a Alec en la espalda. La cara de Magnus era completamente inocente. Por supuesto que lo era. Magnus no tenía ni idea. 

Alec se aclaró la garganta, aflojándose un poco la corbata. 

—Bien. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ver Netflix y relajarnos? 

Él debería decir que no. Realmente no debería pasar más tiempo con este tipo heterosexual, ocupado y comprometido. Era positivamente masoquista. 

Pero Magnus lo miraba con una expresión tan esperanzada, con sus ojos dorados grandes y serios, y joder, este niño ya lo tenía completamente envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique. 

—Está bien —dijo Alec—. Pero... realmente necesitas buscar lo que significa 'Netflix y relajarse'. No querría que la gente se hiciera una idea equivocada, Mags. 

Cinco minutos después, Magnus salió de la habitación trasera, con el rostro rojo escarlata. 

—¿Listo para ir? —Dijo Alec, sacando las llaves de su auto.   
Magnus solo asintió. 

—Le pregunté a Samantha qué significaba 'Netflix y relajarse' —dijo cuando tomó el asiento del pasajero en el auto de Alec—. Estoy tan avergonzado. 

Alec resopló, arrancando el motor. 

—Tienes suerte de haber cometido el error conmigo y con nadie más. Alguien más pensaría que los estabas guiando. 

Magnus se rió entre dientes, presionando sus manos contra sus mejillas enrojecidas. 

—Menos mal que te tengo para decirme cuando soy un extranjero tonto. 

—Bueno, me dijiste que eras un extraterrestre. Para un extraterrestre, tu comprensión del inglés es excelente. 

—Gracias —dijo Magnus con una expresión que Alec no pudo leer. 

—Entonces, ¿dónde está tu lugar? —Alec preguntó. 

Magnus le dio la dirección y Alec la introdujo en el sistema de navegación. 

El viaje no duró mucho. Veinte minutos después, Magnus lo dejaba entrar a su apartamento. 

La primera impresión de Alec fue el pequeño tamaño del lugar. El apartamento consistía en una pequeña cocina y una pequeña habitación que era apenas lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar un viejo sofá marrón, una pequeña mesita de café y un televisor. No había cama. Alec miró el sofá corto y duro y reprimió una mueca cuando imaginó a Magnus durmiendo en él. Parecía más que un poco incómodo. 

—No es mucho —dijo Magnus, pareciendo un poco tímido. 

—Deberías haber visto mi primer apartamento en Londres — dijo Alec con una risita, sentándose en el sofá. Era tan incómodo como se veía—. Era más grande, pero tenía tres compañeros de piso. —Voy a conseguir palomitas de maíz. ¿Elijes algo para ver? 

Alec zumbó de acuerdo y Magnus salió de la habitación, desapareciendo en la cocina. Alec miró a su alrededor, un poco inquieto. El piso era francamente claustrofóbico. 

Pero no dijo nada cuando Magnus regresó con un tazón de palomitas de maíz y dos Colas light. Magnus se veía tan emocionado y complacido. Alec no quería arruinar su estado de ánimo haciéndolo sentir avergonzado. El alquiler era caro en Londres. Era admirable que Magnus pudiera arreglárselas solo. 

Magnus se dejó caer junto a Alec y extendió una manta sobre sus piernas, colocando el tazón con palomitas de maíz entre ellos. 

Alec cerró los ojos por un momento. Fue una lucha mantener su cuerpo relajado. El sofá era demasiado pequeño. 

—¿Por qué no elegiste una película? —Dijo Magnus. 

—Quería que lo hicieras. 

—Está bien, ¡pero no te quejes si no te gusta! 

Alec observó a Magnus buscar en Netflix, tratando de reprimir el impulso de poner un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus y acercarlo aún más. 

En un intento de distraerse, tomó la pila de DVD de la mesa de café y levantó las cejas cuando vio los títulos. 

—¿Estás interesado en la ciencia ficción?   
¿Magnus se estaba sonrojando? 

—Samantha es una gran fanática de la ciencia ficción —dijo Magnus—. Me prestó un par de películas que no estaban en Netflix. Parecían interesantes.   
—No pensé que La Guerra de los Mundos era el tipo de película que disfrutarías. Es bastante violenta y asquerosa — Magnus había mencionado que no le gustaba la violencia en las películas. 

Magnus frunció el ceño al ver el DVD en la mano de Alec. 

—No me gustó mucho. La trama no tenía sentido para mí. Es ridículo que los extraterrestres quieran invadir la Tierra. ¿Para qué? ¡Hay millones de planetas sin vida sensible! 

Alec lo miró con leve sorpresa. 

—No sabía que te sentías tan apasionAlecente al respecto — dijo, un poco divertido—. ¿De verdad crees en los alienígenas, Mags?   
Magnus lo miró. 

—¿Tú no? 

Alec se encogió de hombros. 

—Nunca lo pensé realmente —Él alisó la arruga entre las cejas de Magnus con su pulgar—. Pero quién sabe. Creo que es estadísticamente imposible que la vida inteligente solo pueda desarrollarse en la Tierra cuando hay miles de millones de estrellas ahí fuera. Sería bastante arrogante por nuestra parte pensar así. 

Magnus asintió. 

—La vida inteligente es bastante rara en el universo... —Hizo una pausa—. Quiero decir, creo que es bastante raro —se corrigió, bajando la mirada—. Pero no puede ser tan raro,   
¿verdad? Hay cien mil millones de estrellas solo en esta galaxia. Claro, no todas las estrellas tienen planetas, y no todas son habitables, pero las probabilidades siguen siendo muy buenas de que hay miles de civilizaciones inteligentes solo en esta galaxia. 

—Pero ¿cuántas de ellos estarían alrededor el tiempo suficiente para desarrollar un viaje interestelar? —Alec murmuró, fascinado por el fuego en los ojos de Magnus. Por alguna razón, Magnus realmente se sentía fuertemente sobre el tema. 

—Es cierto —dijo Magnus, asintiendo—. La verdad es que muchas civilizaciones se destruirían a sí mismas si su nivel tecnológico fuera lo suficientemente alto —Magnus se metió un puñado de palomitas de maíz en la boca—. De todos modos, ¡basta ya! —Dijo, agarrando otro DVD—. ¿Qué pasa con este? Creo que es una secuela de la película que vi ayer. Me gustó mucho. 

—Hmm, he visto la primera película, pero no la secuela —dijo Alec. 

Así fue como terminaron viendo Star Trek en la Oscuridad. 

La película estaba bien, pero, de nuevo, Alec pasó la mayor parte de la película viendo a Magnus y escuchando sus comentarios, por lo que no podía estar tan seguro. 

—Este asunto de la Directiva Principal tiene mucho sentido — dijo Magnus en algún momento—. Interferir en el desarrollo natural de otra civilización es una idea realmente mala. Puede tener consecuencias realmente desafortunadas. No entiendo por qué Spock aceptaría ese plan loco en primer lugar. 

Alec se rió entre dientes, pasando sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Magnus. —Cariño, es sólo una película. No te lo tomes tan en serio. Los alienígenas no son reales, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, tal vez lo sean, pero aún no los conocemos. 

Magnus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de reírse torpemente. 

—Soy un extraterrestre, ¿recuerdas? 

Alec puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa cariñosa y volvieron a mirar la película. 

Pero pronto, Alec se dio cuenta de que Magnus se había quedado muy callado. 

Alec apretó el hombro de Magnus. 

—Oye, ¿estás bien? 

Magnus se estaba mordiendo el labio, su mirada distante y pensativa. Alec rara vez lo había visto tan sombrío. 

—¿Crees que mentir está siempre bien?   
Alec frunció el ceño, desconcertado por la pregunta al azar. 

—Creo que depende de las circunstancias —dijo, mirando a Magnus—. A veces mentir es la mejor opción. 

Magnus asintió. Todavía no miraba a Alec. 

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —Dijo Alec. 

Magnus tragó y forzó una débil sonrisa. 

—No importa. He estado de un humor raro últimamente. Supongo que sólo estoy nostálgico. Nunca he estado fuera de casa durante tanto tiempo —Él sonrió torcidamente—. Supongo que realmente soy un bebé —Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación—. Me encanta aquí, pero se siente solitario, ¿sabes? Da un poco de miedo estar solo. Hasta que llegué aquí, apenas tomé decisiones en mi vida y ahora las tomo todos los días. ¿Pero sabes lo más raro? Me gusta. Creo que voy a extrañar la libertad de tomar mis propias decisiones. No será posible en casa. 

Alec se quedó mirando su cabeza inclinada. Cuanto más aprendía sobre la casa de Magnus, menos le gustaba. 

—Mags —dijo—. ¿Está... la situación de tu hogar, está bien?   
Magnus parpadeó antes de reír. 

—No está tan mal. Mi vida en casa es muy... cómoda y tranquila. No tengo que trabajar un día de mi vida si no quiero. Quiero decir, se esperan ciertas cosas de mí, pero no estoy obligado a hacer la mayoría de ellas. Mi familia me adora y yo también los adoro —Magnus suspiró—. Los extraño mucho — Magnus toqueteó en su nuevo teléfono sin hacer nada—. Me gusta aquí, pero hasta que te conocí, me sentí un poco solo. Extraño tener... conexiones con personas. Ahora entiendo por qué mis padres eligieron esto como un castigo —Él se rió entre dientes— . No deberías haberme dado este teléfono. Es tu culpa si te molesto cada vez que me siento solo en mi cabeza. 

—Puedes molestarme cuando quieras, Mags —dijo Alec, estudiándolo. Nunca lo había visto tan deprimido—. Oye. ¿Quieres un abrazo? 

Magnus parpadeó hacia él. 

—¿Un abrazo? 

Sonriendo, Alec abrió los brazos. 

—Ven aquí. 

Magnus se mordió el labio antes de moverse y acurrucarse en el regazo de Alec. 

Alec se quedó inmóvil. Esto definitivamente no era lo que había tenido en mente. 

Después de un momento, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Magnus y apretó, con la esperanza de que solo irradiara confort y tranquilidad amistosa y no pareciera un monstruo posesivo que quisiera llevar a este chico dentro de su piel y esconderlo del mundo. Mío. 

-Mmm —murmuró Magnus, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Alec—. Esto se siente bien. Nadie me ha abrazado desde que era un niño. 

La frente de Alec se arrugó. 

—¿Qué? —Honestamente, cuanto más aprendía sobre la casa de Magnus, más preocupado estaba—. ¿Qué hay de tus padres? Magnus no dijo nada por un tiempo. 

—Las cosas son diferentes en casa —dijo—. Preferimos... la cercanía espiritual en casa antes que la física. 

Alec resopló. 

—Parecen un grupo de hippies. 

—¡Hey! —Dijo Magnus—. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un hippie? 

—Nada —dijo Alec, acariciando la espalda de Magnus y permitiéndose enterrar su nariz en el cabello de Magnus. Olía a algo dulce. Míomíomío. 

Alec logró sacar de su mente los pensamientos posesivos espeluznantes, pero sus brazos aún se apretaban alrededor de Magnus hasta que no quedaba espacio entre ellos. Magnus hizo un ruido de satisfacción, presionando más profundamente en él y actuando en general como un mono pegajoso. Parecía un poco hambriento. No era de extrañar si no había sido abrazado en años. 

Alec dejó caer un beso sobre la cabeza de Magnus, el afecto se apoderó de él, abrumando su intensidad. 

Y luego vino el miedo. 

Porque el joven acurrucado en sus brazos no era suyo, no importaba cuánto lo deseara. Había algo en Magnus que parecía irreal, como si un día Magnus desaparecería de su vida tan repentinamente como había llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Magnus le había dicho la verdad a Alec: habían pasado años desde que alguien lo había abrazado. Recordaba haber sido abrazado cuando era niño, pero a medida que creció, su familia comenzó a darle espacio, como era costumbre. En casa, el abrazo se consideraba una invasión de la privacidad de uno, ya que el contacto físico aumentaba las posibilidades de transferencia telepática. 

Magnus debe haber olvidado lo bien que se sintió, porque rápidamente se convirtió en la cosa favorita de Magnus en el mundo. Estaba un poco avergonzado por lo mucho que lo quería, pero a Alec no parecía importarle que Magnus estuviera constantemente en todo su espacio personal, deseando ser abrazado y sostenido. Al principio, abrazar había sido solo un sustituto de la evidente ausencia de sus vínculos telepáticos con su familia y su compañera de unión, pero a estas alturas, Magnus temía que fuera más que un poco adicto a ello. 

Alec fue un increíble abrazador. Magnus se sintió cálido, querido y adorado cada vez que el cuerpo fuerte de Alec rodeaba al suyo. Fue, realmente, cómo un simple abrazo podría hacer que se sintiera mucho mejor, dando un salto en los pasos de Magnus durante la mayor parte del día. El único inconveniente era que Magnus había tenido que esforzarse por fortalecer sus escudos mentales, cuidando de no leer la mente de Alec sin su permiso. Magnus no era un santo. Siempre había sido naturalmente curioso, y realmente, realmente tenía curiosidad sobre lo que Alec pensaba de él, pero no quería explotar su telepatía. Se sentía deshonesto. Alec no se merecía eso. 

—¿Va a venir tu novio hoy? —Dijo Samantha, alejándolo de sus pensamientos. 

Magnus la miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Qué? 

Samantha sonrió. 

—Vamos, Mags, no te hagas el tonto. ¡No soy estúpida! 

—No entiendo —dijo Magnus lentamente—. ¿De qué estás hablando? 

Samantha puso los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Alto, ojos azules y guapo, viene aquí todos los días como un reloj? ¿Te da propinas obscenamente grandes? ¿Suena alguna campana? 

Magnus rio. 

—¿Alec? ¡No seas tonta, no es mi novio! Es un amigo.

Samantha lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? 

Magnus se tragó su confusión, no entendía qué tenía que ver el pelo de Samantha con la conversación, pero el contexto era bastante claro, por lo que no preguntó, y dijo:   
—No, no lo hago. Lo digo en serio. Alec es mi mejor amigo. Tengo una… prometida en casa —Sin mencionar que los calluvian no tenían novios o novias. Tenían compañeros y Alec, obviamente, no era el suyo. 

Samantha lo miró extrañamente. 

—Magnus, te sientas en su regazo cuando no hay otros clientes —entonó ella. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—¿Y? —Dijo a la defensiva—. ¡Me gusta y a Alec no le importa!   
La expresión de Samantha se volvió escéptica. 

—Mira, me gustan los hombres que expresan sus emociones y se sienten cómodos con el contacto físico, es el siglo XXI, pero debes admitir que se ve bastante extraño cuando te sientas en su regazo durante media hora y te aferras a él como un bebé koala. 

Magnus frunció los labios, empezando a enojarse. 

—¿Estás insinuando que no es normal que haya amigos en este país? 

—Realmente no lo es —dijo Samantha con una mirada pellizcada—. Lo siento, pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan inepto socialmente, Mags? 

Magnus miró hacia abajo, recogiendo un brownie en el plato delante de él. Odiaba sentirse tan estúpido y socialmente torpe. Tenía amigos en casa y ciertamente no los abrazaba, los adultos no se abrazaban en Calluvia, pero pensaba que era normal para los humanos. Alec fue su único amigo aquí. ¿Cómo se suponía que sabía que su amistad era extraña según los estándares humanos? ¿Por qué Alec no le había dicho que Magnus se estaba comportando de manera extraña y que estaba siendo demasiado pegajoso para un amigo? Magnus sabía que Alec tenía debilidad por él, pero ¿eso no le impediría decirle a Magnus que era menos idiota? 

—No lo sabía —murmuró Magnus, su estado de ánimo arruinado. Había estado tan ansioso por el final de su turno (por lo general, Alec también aparecía en ese momento) y ahora lo temía, terriblemente avergonzado. 

¿Por qué no le dijo Alec? 

La pregunta lo molestó por el resto de su turno. 

Cuando escuchó el timbre de la campana cuando su turno se acercaba a su final, Magnus no necesitaba volverse para saber que era Alec. Él lo sabía, de alguna manera. 

Magnus respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de combatir la 01/2019 sensación de mortificación y fallando. 

—Hey, bebé —dijo Alec. 

A regañadientes, Magnus se dio la vuelta. 

La sonrisa fácil en los labios de Alec se desvaneció. 

—¿Estás bien, Mags? 

Normalmente, en este punto, Magnus se acercaba a él, apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Alec y se apoyaba en él, pidiendo un abrazo en silencio. Alec lo complacería, asegurando sus brazos alrededor de Magnus, y hablarían por un rato, discutiendo sus respectivos días, o simplemente charlando sobre todo y nada. Magnus no se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que era, o lo mucho que lo quería hasta que no pudo hacerlo más. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba siendo un amigo terrible? —Dijo Magnus. 

La expresión de Alec no cambió. 

—¿Qué? 

—Samantha me dijo que los amigos no se abrazan tanto —dijo Magnus, bajando su mirada hacia el mostrador—. Que soy demasiado pegajoso. 

Silencio. 

Luego Alec rodeó el mostrador y levantó la cara de Magnus con los dedos. 

—Oye, no seas tonto. No eres un amigo terrible. Estoy más que feliz de abrazarte si eso es lo que quieres. El estómago de Magnus cayó. 

—Pero ¿qué hay de lo que quieres? 

Una extraña mirada apareció en el rostro de Alec. 

—Estoy disfrutando abrazándote —Él se rió entre dientes, sus dientes brillando—. ¿De verdad pensaste que solo lo estaba soportando? Tengo muy poca paciencia para eso. 

—Pero no abrazas a Jace y él también es tu amigo —señaló Magnus, dándose cuenta de repente de que nunca había visto a Alec abrazar a Jace. 

Alec levantó las cejas. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez nos abrazamos todo el tiempo cuando no nos ves. 

Una sensación extraña y desagradable se instaló en el estómago de Magnus. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero no le gustaba. 

—¿Lo haces? —Dijo, tratando de no pensar en Jace envuelto en los brazos de Alec. Se sintió mal, de alguna manera. 

Alec resopló. 

—No. Jace pensaría que estoy loco si intentara acurrucarlo. 

Bien. No quería que Alec tuviera a nadie más que a él. 

—¿Ves? —Dijo Magnus, confundido por sus propios pensamientos. ¿De dónde viene este sentimiento propietario? Siempre había sido bueno compartiendo. 

Alec le dirigió una mirada larga e ilegible. —Magnus, si quieres que deje de abrazarte, solo dilo. 

—No —dijo Magnus, agarrando la corbata de Alec y jugando con ella nerviosamente—. Por favor, no te detengas, pero siempre que lo desees, también. 

Alec le sonrió, esa sonrisa suave y ligeramente torcida que parecía reservar solo para Magnus, y dijo: —Sí. 

Magnus sonrió un poco y, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec, apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Alec. Suspiró feliz cuando los brazos duros y musculosos de Alec lo envolvieron con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir cálido, seguro y tan bien. Era un sentimiento tan adictivo. 

Magnus aflojó la corbata de Alec, desabotonó el botón superior de la camisa de Alec y apoyó la cara contra la garganta de Alec, respirando hondo y codicioso. Amaba tanto el olor de Alec. Deseó poder embotellarlo y ponerlo en su almohada para poder dormir mejor. Zumbó de placer cuando los fuertes dedos de Alec le masajearon la nuca y los omóplatos, le dolían un poco después de su largo turno. A veces pensaba que Alec también era un telépata. Alec siempre parecía saber lo que necesitaba. 

—¿Estás libre? —Murmuró Magnus, acariciando la garganta de Alec con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Noche de película? ¿Quieres? — era un poco vergonzoso lo incoherente que se ponía cuando se acurrucaban. A Alec le pareció divertido y le había dicho a Magnus que solo estaba hambriento de contacto. Magnus no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero de cualquier manera, era vergonzoso. 

Alec suspiró. 

—Lo siento, Mags, no puedo. 

—¿Por qué no? —Dijo Magnus, sus sueños de pasar un par de horas felices acurrucado contra Alec rompiéndose en mil pedazos. 

—Tengo una cita esta noche —dijo Alec. 

Magnus abrió los ojos. 

—¿Una cita? —Repitió—. ¿Con quién? 

—Alguien a quien conocí en el trabajo —dijo Alec, dejando caer sus brazos y alejándose de Magnus—. Tengo que irme a casa y cambiarme ahora o llegaré tarde, en realidad. 

—Oh —dijo Magnus, sintiendo frío de repente—. No dejes que te retenga. 

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Alec, rozando sus labios contra la sien de Magnus—. Adiós, bebé. 

—Adiós —dijo Magnus sin su alegría habitual. No entendía por qué su estado de ánimo se desplomó. 

Regresó a su apartamento una hora después y se sentó frente al televisor. A Magnus normalmente le encantaba, encontraba la tecnología humana encantadoramente anticuada, aunque a veces frustrante, pero esta noche no podía atraer el interés por nada en la televisión. 

Suspirando, Magnus fue a la cocina y sacó un poco de helado del congelador. Alec había insinuado que los humanos comían helado cuando se sentían tristes y supuestamente eso ayudaba. Magnus también tomó una cuchara, volvió al sofá y se puso a cavar. 

Media hora después, el helado se había ido, pero Magnus no se sentía particularmente mejor, simplemente incómodamente lleno. O bien el helado funcionaba solo en humanos, o había malentendido a Alec. Esto último sucedió con bastante frecuencia. 

Magnus tomó el control remoto y comenzó a navegar por el canal. Pero nada pudo mantener su interés, y después de una hora, se dio por vencido y decidió irse a dormir. No tenía ganas de comer, todavía lleno del helado. 

El sofá se sentía más incómodo de lo habitual, crujiendo cada vez que se movía. 

Magnus se preguntó si debería encontrar otro trabajo mejor pagado para poder pagar un piso mejor, pero le encantaba la cafetería. Además, la oficina de Alec estaba al lado de la cafetería. 

Pensar en Alec hizo que el estómago de Magnus se revolviera incómodo y se obligó a cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos. 

Magnus pensó en su casa, en sus padres y hermanos. Ya llevaba meses en la Tierra. Sin la presencia de Alec, Magnus no podía ignorar el fuerte silencio en el fondo de su mente. No sabía que el silencio podía ser tan fuerte. Ahora entendía por qué sus padres habían elegido un planeta tan lejano para enviarlo: no había duda de que querían que empezara a apreciar sus vínculos familiares en lugar de usarlos para satisfacer su curiosidad. Las personas tendían a dar las cosas por sentado y las valoraban más pués de perderlas. Estar solo en su cabeza era tan inquietante.

Cuando Alec estaba con él, era mucho mejor. 

Suspirando, Magnus se dejó caer sobre su estómago. Fue terrible al pensar en Alec. Tal vez debería hacer más amigos. El problema era que Magnus no era muy bueno para hacer amigos humanos. Parecía gustarles a los humanos, pero también parecían encontrarlo demasiado extraño y socialmente inepto. Magnus a menudo no entendía los chistes humanos o se reía en momentos inapropiados, ofendiendo a la otra persona. Sólo Alec parecía encontrar su torpeza social entrañable en lugar de ofender. 

—Eso es un minuto entero que no pensé en Alec —dijo Magnus con otro suspiro. Realmente era terriblemente pegajoso, ¿verdad? 

Un repentino estallido de música lo sobresaltó. Magnus tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era su teléfono móvil. Magnus se acercó y lo tomó de la mesa de café. 

—Oye —dijo Magnus, radiante en la oscuridad. No necesitaba ver el identificador de llamadas; sólo había una persona que podía ser. 

—Oye, bebé —dijo Alec. Su voz sonaba un poco extraña—. ¿Cómo estás? 

—Mucho mejor ahora que llamaste —dijo Magnus. 

Alec se rió suavemente. 

—Dios, realmente no tienes un hueso tímido en tu cuerpo, ¿verdad? 

Magnus frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué su tendencia a decir lo que él pensaba era tan inusual. Él creía que la comunicación era clave en todas las relaciones. 

—Sigues diciéndolo como si fuera algo malo —dijo Magnus. 

—No es malo en absoluto —¿Alec sonaba cariñoso? —Eres una raza moribunda, Mags. 

Sus palabras fueron un poco confusas. 

Magnus frunció la nariz. 

—¿Estás borracho? 

—Sólo un poco borracho —admitió Alec. 

—¿No estás en una cita? —Dijo Magnus. Apenas era un experto en citas, pero incluso él sabía que no era apropiado emborracharse en una cita. 

—Sólo estoy achispado —insistió Alec. Magnus no estaba seguro de creerle. La voz de Alec nunca había sonado así: lenta y pesada. —De todos modos, es aburrido —dijo Alec—. Él habla aburrido. Se ve aburrido. Sus ojos también son aburridos. 

Magnus se mordió el labio para no reírse. ¡El discurso de Alec, arrastrando las palabras, fue tan divertido! 

—¿Todavía estás en una cita? 

—Sí, pero ahora estoy en un baño —dijo Alec—. Quería llamarte, escuchar tu voz. ¿Alguien te dijo que tu voz es como una melodía? 

Magnus sonrió. Sabía que su voz sonaba melódica para los oídos humanos; las cuerdas vocales de los calluvian eran diferentes. 

—Sí, pero es muy dulce de tu parte decirlo. 

Alec rió, el sonido un poco hueco. 

—¿Dulce? Realmente no. Tú eres el dulce. Tan dulce que podría comerte. 

Magnus se echó a reír. 

—Realmente estás borracho, no achispado. 

—Nah —dijo Alec—. Yo diría cosas mucho peores si estuviera borracho. 

—¿No tienes que volver a tu cita? —Dijo Magnus. No es que quisiera que Alec lo hiciera, pero después de su conversación con Samantha, estaba decidido a ser un mejor amigo. 

—Supongo que debería —dijo Alec. No sonaba tan emocionado por la perspectiva. 

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —Magnus soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Era oficial: era un amigo horrible—. Podemos ver una película juntos —Y abrazarnos. 

Había silencio en la línea. 

Entonces Alec dijo: 

—A la mierda. Estaré allí en media hora. 

Magnus sonrió. 

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó media hora después, Magnus abrió la puerta y abrazó a Alec con fuerza. No pudo evitarlo. A pesar de su resolución de no ser pegajoso, se sentía... necesitado. No pudo explicarlo ni racionalizarlo. 

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? —Dijo con retraso—. ¿Fue realmente tan malo? 

Alec suspiró, su aliento rozando la mejilla de Magnus. 

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo. Su voz ya no era tan molesta como lo había sido en el teléfono (el aire fresco debe haber ayudado), pero era obvio que no estaba del todo sobrio. 

Magnus consideró discutir antes de darse cuenta de que tampoco quería hablar de la cita de Alec. 

—Samantha me prestó la serie original de Star Trek —dijo Magnus en su lugar, uniendo sus manos y tirando de Alec al sofá. —¡Deberíamos verla! ¡Los efectos especiales son divertidísimos! 

Lo hicieron. Se durmieron en el sofá durante el tercer episodio. 

Cuando Magnus abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, fue recibido por la vista de la cara dormida de Alec. Deben haberse movido mientras dormían, porque Magnus estaba tendido encima de Alec ahora, con sus caras a centímetros de distancia.   
Un repentino deseo de hacer algo confundió a Magnus. No entendía exactamente lo que quería. Simplemente sabía que le gustaba mirar a Alec, y que no era suficiente. 

Vacilante, Magnus levantó la mano y acarició la mandíbula cincelada de Alec. El rastrojo oscuro arañó su palma. Se sintió extraño. Aunque no estaba mal. Una repentina imagen brilló en su mente: el rastrojo de Alec arañando la sensible piel del vientre de Magnus. El estómago de Magnus se apretó. 

—¿Mags? 

Magnus alzó los ojos y sonrió levemente cuando vio que Alec lo estaba mirando con ojos adormecidos y pesados. Tuvo suerte de que Alec no fuera un telépata y no podía saber qué pensamiento tan extraño que Magnus acababa de tener. 

—Suéltame, Mags —dijo Alec, su voz áspera. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus se apartó de él y lo miró con preocupación. 

—¿Tienes resaca? ¿Tiene la cabeza ganas de dividirse? —Así era como se describe una resaca en el libro que Magnus había leído hace unos días. 

—No —dijo Alec, cerrando los ojos. A pesar de sus palabras, sonaba dolido—. Sólo dame un minuto. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Magnus se dirigió al baño, desconcertado.   
Nunca entendería a los humanos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—Odio este lugar —dijo Alec dos semanas después. 

Magnus, que estaba abriendo la pizza que habían pedido, miró hacia arriba. 

Alec se lamió los labios. Se preguntaba cuándo finalmente dejaría de tener ganas de besar cada centímetro de la piel cálida de Magnus cada vez que Magnus lo miraba. Ese día no pudo llegar lo suficientemente rápido. 

—¿Odias mi piso? —Dijo Magnus. 

Alec se encontró con su mirada herida, negándose a ser movido por ella. Aunque sabía que a Magnus le gustaba este lugar, no iba a seguir fingiendo que era agradable solo para mantener a Magnus feliz. 

—¿No crees que es claustrofóbico, Mags? —Dijo Alec—. Es diminuto, oscuro y demasiado húmedo. Realmente odio dejarte aquí cuando me voy a casa. 

Con los labios fruncidos, Magnus miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación. 

—Esto es todo lo que puedo pagar. 

Alec frunció el ceño. Eso no podría ser cierto. Le dio a Magnus propinas ridículamente grandes con la esperanza de que Magnus usara el dinero para conseguir un lugar mejor. 

—¿Qué haces con las propinas que recibes? 

—Hay un ciego sin hogar que se sienta a la vuelta de la esquina de la cafetería —dijo Magnus—. Él necesita ese dinero más que yo. 

Mirando la cara seria de Magnus, Alec no tuvo el corazón para decirle que el hombre no estaba ciego en absoluto. 

Alec se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. No fue culpa de Magnus que él pensara lo mejor de todos. No estaba enojado con Magnus. Estaba enojado con el imbécil que usó la amabilidad de Magnus para estafarle.

—Mags —dijo—. ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? Tengo una habitación libre. Y te llevaré al trabajo para que no tengas que usar el metro. 

Magnus lo miró fijamente. 

—¿De verdad? 

Alec sonrió a Magnus, tratando de ignorar la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que decía que estaba cometiendo un gran error. 

—De verdad. 

—Solo si me dejas pagarte por la habitación —dijo Magnus. 

—Por supuesto. 

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Magnus antes de convertirse en una cegadora. 

—Gracias —dijo antes de lanzarse repentinamente hacia adelante y abrazar a Alec—. Eres mi persona favorita —dijo suavemente contra el cuello de Alec. 

La garganta de Alec se apretó. Se dijo a sí mismo que no leía demasiado. 

—Tú también eres mío —No estaba seguro de cuándo había sucedido, cuando este extraño y ridículo chico se había arrastrado hasta su corazón y se había establecido allí. Joder, a veces no podía creer que solo habían pasado seis semanas desde que conocía a Magnus. Antes de Magnus, Alec siempre había pensado que era un cliché cuando las personas decían que se sentía como si hubieran conocido a alguien para siempre. 

—Estoy tan contento de que mis padres me hayan enviado aquí —murmuró Magnus, rozando sus labios contra la garganta de Alec—. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. 

Cierto. 

—Sí —dijo Alec, mirando a la pared detrás de Magnus. Cierto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Magnus era un compañero de piso terrible. 

Era desordenado, era terrible lavando la ropa, ponía los pies sobre la mesa de café, dejó sus cosas por todo el apartamento y monopolizó la televisión para ver Discovery Channel. 

Magnus también se creía un decorador de interiores. Obtuvo pequeñas cosas raras en una venta de garaje y decoró el piso, alegando que el lugar carecía de carácter. 

Un día, Alec llegó a casa para ver una pintura gigante en la sala de estar que mostraba algo que se parecía vagamente al vómito de alguien. 

—¿Qué es esto, Mags? —Dijo Alec, dividido entre reír y besarlo. 

Magnus le sonrió. 

—Es arte, tonto. ¿No es maravilloso? ¡El artista me lo vendió por tan solo diez libras! 

A veces, Alec estaba casi seguro de que Magnus estaba tomándole el pelo, pero al mirar la expresión sincera y abierta de Magnus, sabía que no lo hacía. Cristo, Alec no sabía que era posible adorar a una persona tan ridícula. 

El día que Magnus descubrió el yoga fue lo peor. Le pidió a Alec que fuera con él a comprar una esterilla de yoga y luego no pudo decidirse entre una marrón, “sensible”, y una rosa “alegre”. Al final, compró la marrón y Alec le compró la rosa. Después de conseguir las esterillas de yoga, Magnus miró tutoriales en video y aparentemente decidió que tenía que hacer yoga todas las noches con nada más que un par de diminutos pantalones cortos blancos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Alec lo odiaba. Odiaba las piernas de Magnus, sus rodillas de forma extraña y sus ridículos pantalones cortos blancos. 

Excepto que él realmente, realmente no lo hizo. 

—Eres un masoquista, amigo —le dijo Jace un día, un mes después de que Magnus se había mudado con él. 

Él y Jace estaban descansando frente al televisor de Alec, viendo un partido de la Liga de Campeones. Magnus, que no entendía el tema del fútbol, estaba en la cocina, canturreando algunas canciones y cocinando, lo cual era su última obsesión. Magnus era bastante bueno en eso, en realidad, aunque todo lo que cocinaba era un poco demasiado picante. 

Alec dijo: 

—Sólo somos amigos. Déjalo. 

Ignoró la mirada de lástima en la cara de Jace y centró su atención en el partido. 

Magnus sacó la cabeza de la cocina. 

—¿Alguien quiere helado? ¡Hice helado! 

—Claro, amor —dijo Alec. 

—¿De qué tipo? —Preguntó Jace, lanzándole a Alec una mirada que ignoró. 

—Limón —respondió Magnus. 

—Hmm, no gracias —dijo Jace. Cuando Magnus desapareció de nuevo en la cocina, Jace miró a Alec—. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el helado de limón? 

—Cállate —dijo Alec sin mucho calor. 

Magnus regresó con un tazón de helado y una cuchara. Se los dio a Alec y se acurrucó contra él. 

—¿Quién está ganando? —Dijo sin mucho interés, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la mitad de Alec. 

—Barcelona —dijo Alec, ignorando la mirada de Jace, y cavó en el helado. Se llevó la cuchara a la boca, tragó y reprimió una mueca. Realmente no era un fanático de los limones. 

—No te gusta —dijo Magnus, su rostro cayendo. 

—No, está bien —dijo Alec—. Simplemente no me gustan mucho los limones. 

Las esquinas de la boca de Magnus giraron hacia abajo. 

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —Murmuró Magnus—. ¿Cuál es el punto de mí aprendiendo a cocinar si no te gusta? 

Alec lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Estás aprendiendo a cocinar para mí? 

—Por supuesto —dijo Magnus, mirando a Alec como si fuera un estúpido—. Dijiste que te gustaba la comida casera, y quería... —Él desvió su mirada, mordiéndose el labio—. Haces tanto por mí. Quería devolverle algo. 

Con el pecho apretado de afecto, Alec le dio un beso en la nariz. 

—No tienes que hacerlo, amor. 

—Pero me gusta —dijo Magnus en voz baja. Todavía no estaba mirando a los ojos de Alec, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. Me gusta hacer cosas por ti. Me hace sentir bien. 

Alec de repente se preguntó si era la razón por la que Magnus insistía en lavar su ropa, a pesar de ser bastante terrible en eso. 

—Está bien —dijo Alec, metiendo el mechón perdido del cabello de Magnus detrás de su oreja. El cabello de Magnus siempre lo había fascinado. Era tan suave y brillante que se sentía inhumano, como la seda más fina. El pelo no era lo único sobre Magnus que parecía etéreo: su piel era extraordinariamente impecable y suave al tacto, sus ojos eran dorados y profundos. Alec tenía que evitar constantemente tocarlo y acariciarlo por todas partes. 

—Necesitas un corte de pelo, bebé —dijo Alec, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Magnus. Intentó no mirar la pequeña boca rosada de Magnus. 

Magnus cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el tacto. 

—He estado pensando en dejarlo crecer. ¿Qué piensas? 

—Es tu pelo, Mags —dijo Alec, levantando un poco las cejas. Últimamente, Magnus había estado pidiendo su opinión sobre su apariencia todo el tiempo. Alec no estaba seguro de qué pensar de eso. Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que Magnus quería verse bien para él, lo cual... era bueno que él lo supiera mejor. Amigos. 

Eran sólo amigos. 

—Sé que es mi cabello —dijo Magnus, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa—. Pero, ¿crees que me vería bien con el pelo largo? Intenté dejarlo crecer una vez cuando tenía doce o trece años, porque quería ser como mi hermano mayor, pero me veía ridículo. Pero ahora realmente tengo pómulos, ¿entonces tal vez pueda llevarlo ahora? ¿Qué piensas? 

Alec rozó su pulgar sobre dichos pómulos. 

—Te verías bien —dijo, quitando la mano cuando notó que Jace los estaba mirando—. Pero te ves bien ahora, también. 

Una hora más tarde, mientras seguía a Jace a la puerta, Alec dijo: 

—No lo hagas. 

Jace lo miró con gravedad. 

—Sólo ten cuidado, hombre. Parece un tipo realmente agradable, pero los buenos suelen ser los peores. No te das cuenta cuando te apuñalan en el estómago porque estás muy distraído por sus bonitas sonrisas. 

Alec no dijo nada. Tenía la sensación de que era demasiado tarde para él de todos modos. 

—A Jace no le gusto, ¿verdad? —Dijo Magnus cuando Alec regresó a la sala de estar. 

Alec suspiró interiormente. Probablemente había sido demasiado esperar que Magnus no se diera cuenta. Magnus podría ser muy perceptivo para alguien que estaba completamente ajeno a ciertas cosas. 

—Solo está un poco celoso —mintió, sentándose junto a Magnus—. Él solía ser mi mejor amigo. Solíamos salir todo el tiempo. 

Magnus miró hacia abajo, una arruga infeliz apareciendo entre sus cejas. 

—No es tu culpa —dijo Alec, pasando un brazo alrededor de Magnus y apretando su hombro. 

—Pero lo es —dijo Magnus—. Tomo mucha atención y tiempo —Magnus levantó la mirada—. ¿Sabes la parte horrible? —Dijo, con las mejillas rosadas—. Realmente no lo siento. Me siento terrible porque no me siento mal por eso. Me gusta tener toda tu atención. Eres mío, no de él.

“No leas mucho en ello”. 

Alec se aclaró la garganta. 

—Puedo ser de ambos. Tuyo y suyo. No es mutuamente excluyente. Es normal tener algunos amigos íntimos. 

Magnus frunció los labios. —No lo llamas bebé.   
Alec parpadeó. 

—¿No? —¿Qué tenía eso que ver con algo? 

Una pequeña arruga apareció entre las cejas de Magnus. 

—Mientras sea tu único bebé, él también puede ser tu amigo, supongo. 

Alec dio un resoplido. 

—Gracias por tu permiso, pequeño tirano. 

Magnus rió, teniendo la gracia de parecer avergonzado. 

—Lo siento, estoy siendo horrible. No sé por qué estoy siendo tan horrible al respecto. Jace es muy agradable, pero... — Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la mitad de Alec y escondió su rostro contra su pecho—. Nunca tuve un amigo como tú — confesó en voz baja—. Tengo muchos amigos en casa, pero esto es diferente. Eres diferente. Yo... —Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Alec a los ojos—. Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido. Me haces muy feliz, todo cálido y mareado por dentro. 

Alec se dijo a sí mismo que era la barrera del idioma. Magnus simplemente tuvo problemas para expresarse y no entendió cómo sonaban sus palabras. 

—Me alegra que nuestra amistad te haga feliz —dijo Alec, besando a Magnus en la sien—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir: es raro encontrar una persona con la que te encuentres tan bien. 

Magnus asintió. 

—Gracias —dijo, tirando de la camiseta de Alec—. Por aguantar mi rareza —aclaró con una sonrisa tímida, tirando de la camiseta de Alec de nuevo. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Alec—. ¿Te está ofendiendo mi camiseta o algo? 

—Me gusta cuando vistes camisas de vestir y botones, solo puedo desabotonar los botones superiores y poner mi cara allí y olerte. 

Alec lo miró fijamente. Por supuesto, había notado el hábito de Magnus de deshacer el botón superior de su camisa cuando se abrazaban, pero siempre había pensado que era solo una de las extrañas peculiaridades de Magnus. 

Magnus frunció la nariz y se echó a reír. 

—¿Dije algo raro otra vez? Dije algo raro, ¿no? 

Cristo, él era tan jodidamente lindo. Alec odiaba y amaba la total falta de filtro de Magnus. 

—¿Te gusta cómo huelo? —Dijo, su voz más ronca de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Magnus asintió, frunciendo el ceño un poco. 

—Al principio pensé que era tu colonia. La probé, pero no huele igual. Es tu piel. Huele realmente, muy bien —Miró la camiseta de Alec con frustración antes de suspirar y poner su cabeza en el hombro de Alec con un puchero. Hubiera sido adorable si Alec no estuviera ocupado tratando de controlar su cuerpo. No quería imaginarse a Magnus frotando la cara contra su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo como un gatito, luego besando su piel, lamiendo sus pezones. 

Alec cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en las cosas más repugnantes y horribles para reprimir su excitación. 

—Magnus —dijo. 

—¿Mmm? —Dijo Magnus, presionando su nariz contra el lado del cuello de Alec. 

Alec apretó los dientes mientras los labios de Magnus se frotaban contra su piel. Su polla comenzó a endurecerse, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por no reaccionar. 

—Mags, suficiente —logró, mirando fijamente la horrible pintura en la pared. 

—¿Pero, por qué? 

—Porque soy solo humano. 

Magnus levantó la cabeza, mirándolo desconcertado. 

Y joder, Alec ya no podía hacerlo. 

—Soy gay, Magnus —dijo, alejando a Magnus y poniéndose de pie—. ¿No lo entiendes? Soy homosexual. Eres un chico atractivo. 

Magnus lo miró fijamente, parpadeando, pareciendo perdido. 

Maldito infierno. ¿Cómo podría ser Mags tan ingenuo? ¿La posibilidad de que Alec lo deseara era tan descabellada que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido? Nunca había sido tan obvio que Magnus simplemente ni siquiera lo veía como un ser sexual. Y maldita sea, fue un golpe para su ego... Alec estaba dispuesto a admitir que siempre había sido un poco arrogante. No era engreído, pero sabía cómo se veía. Nunca había tenido problemas para conseguir a quien quisiera, excepto por este extraño, ridículo y encantador chico por el que tenía sentimientos reales. Alec estaba bastante seguro de que había ironía en esto, en alguna parte. 

—Yo... —dijo Magnus, con los ojos muy abiertos—. No puedes, sabes que no, sabes que no puedo, no es porque tú... 

Alec se rió entre dientes. 

—¿No soy yo, eres tú? No te molestes, Mags. Lo entiendo —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. 

Media hora más tarde, hubo un golpe tentativo en la puerta. 

—Vete, Magnus —dijo Alec, sin abrir los ojos. Jace tenía razón. Debería poner cierta distancia entre él y Magnus, dibujar algunos límites saludables. 

—Alec, por favor —dijo Magnus. 

Sonaba triste. 

No, maldita sea. Límites saludables. 

—¿Puedo entrar? —Dijo Magnus. Su voz se quebró—. Por favor. Mierda. 

Alec se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, no la abrió, porque sabía que una mirada a la cara molesta de Magnus destruiría su resolución. 

—Magnus, ve a la cama —dijo—. Hablaremos mañana cuando ambos estemos más tranquilos. 

—Estoy tranquilo —afirmó Magnus, sonando de todo menos eso. 

—No lo estás —dijo Alec. —Está bien, no lo estoy, pero no estaré más tranquilo si tengo que esperar hasta la mañana para hablar contigo. 

Alec suspiró y se deslizó para sentarse en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta. 

—Está bien, habla. Aunque sea breve. 

—¿Así? ¿A través de la puerta? 

—Sí —dijo Alec sucintamente. Magnus no necesitaba saber cuánto poder tenía su rostro sobre él. Le quedaba algo de orgullo. 

Escuchó a Magnus sentarse al otro lado de la puerta. 

Por un largo momento, solo hubo silencio. 

—Lo siento —dijo Magnus al fin—. Lo siento por ser un idiota y no darme cuenta de lo incómodo que te estaba poniendo. 

Alec frunció el ceño. Eso no era lo que esperaba. 

—Solo… —dijo Magnus—. He estado un poco protegido toda mi vida. Nunca he estado tan cerca de... personas solteras sexualmente activas mucho. Así que nunca había sido un problema antes, ¿sabes? Por eso no se me había ocurrido que pudieras sentirte... atraído por mí —Todavía había una nota de desconcierto en la voz de Magnus, como si no pudiera creerlo por completo. 

A pesar de sí mismo, Alec sonrió. Magnus era tan extraño. ¿No se había visto en el espejo? A veces realmente era como un extraterrestre, porque sus estándares parecían muy diferentes de los normales. 

Alec se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —No es tu culpa, Mags dijo con un suspiro—. Este es mi problema, y ya sé cómo lidiar con eso. 

—¿Cómo? —Dijo Magnus. —Habrá reglas. Los dos las seguiremos. 

—¿Qué tipo de reglas? 

—Seremos amigos como Jace y yo somos amigos. 

Casi podía oír a Magnus fruncir el ceño. Era un poco perturbador lo vívidamente que podía imaginarlo. 

—Pero, pero —balbuceó Magnus, sonando aplastado positivamente. 

—Magnus —dijo Alec, cerrando los ojos—. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. 

Magnus estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo. 

Por fin, dijo, sonando completamente desinflado: 

—Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres —Alec lo oyó levantarse e ir a su propio dormitorio, la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente tras él. 

—Lo que quiero —repitió Alec antes de reír, el sonido áspero y feo en el silencio de la habitación. No, eso no era lo que él quería. Pero apenas importaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—Alec se siente atraído por mí —dijo Magnus. 

Samantha dejó de limpiar el mostrador y levantó la cabeza. 

—¿Y? 

Magnus frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué no estaba sorprendida. 

—Eso es. Alec se siente atraído por mí. 

Ella arqueó las cejas. 

—¿Se supone que eso es una noticia para mí? ¿Por qué crees que lo he estado llamando tu novio? Te mira como si fueras su sol personal. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. Ella estaba equivocada. Alec no lo miró de esa manera. Sentía que Alec apenas lo miraba últimamente. 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. 

—Como lo entiendo, es solo atracción física. Es gay y me considera físicamente atractivo —No es que él entendiera muy bien el concepto de atracción física. En momentos como este, Magnus sentía más que nunca que no pertenecía a este mundo. 

Samantha puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Claro, y yo soy la reina. ¿Cuál es el problema, Mags? El tipo es increíblemente atractivo y sexy, bueno, simpático, no sin sentido del humor, y te adora. Estoy prácticamente verde de envidia —Ella sonrió—. Apuesto a que es genial en la cama. Parece que es genial en la cama. 

Frotándose detrás de su cuello, Magnus se rió entre dientes. 

—No seas ridícula. Alec es mi amigo, no un... —Se sonrojó al pensar en la intimidad física fuera de un vínculo matrimonial. La actitud casual de los humanos hacia el sexo todavía lo desconcertaba un poco. Cuando descubrió que los humanos podían tener relaciones sexuales tan pronto como a los doce años, se quedó absolutamente pasmado. En casa, la mayoría de las personas no tenían relaciones sexuales antes de su ceremonia de unión a la edad de veinticinco años. El sexo fuera de un vínculo era tan tabú en casa que se sentía avergonzado incluso de pensar en ello. No era que los calluvian fueran mojigatos con el sexo. Fue solo que... hasta la ceremonia de unión, se suponía que los calluvian no deberían estar interesados en el sexo. Había rumores de que a veces, cuando el vínculo de la infancia era débil, era posible sentir atracción sexual hacia alguien que no era el compañero de uno, pero Magnus no estaba seguro de cuán veraces eran esos rumores. Su propio vínculo con la infancia siempre había sido perfectamente fuerte y nunca había sentido ni siquiera un atisbo de atracción sexual hacia nadie. Nunca le había molestado. No había tenido ninguna razón para sentirse molesto por algo que era incapaz de sentir, todavía. 

Pero ahora tenía curiosidad. Quería entender a Alec. Por primera vez en la historia, Magnus se preguntó si se estaba perdiendo algo debido al vínculo. 

Habían pasado más de cuatro mil años desde que los calluvian habían comenzado a practicar lazos desde la infancia. La práctica había sido puesta en marcha por una razón. 

Todo comenzó cuando un miembro menor del Primer Gran Clan secuestró a la reina del Tercer Gran Clan y la forzó a un vínculo arcaico e inquebrantable. Aunque había habido precedentes de vínculos forzados en el pasado, nadie había intentado forzar un vínculo inquebrantable en el gobernante de un Gran Clan. El alboroto había sido enorme. Ese tipo de vínculo se había vuelto obsoleto por una razón, era imposible de disolver, por lo que un violador mental se convirtió efectivamente en un consorte real a pesar de los esfuerzos de los adeptos de la mente para romper el vínculo. Finalmente, la reina tuvo que renunciar a favor de su hermano. Para empeorar las   
cosas, el Primer Gran Clan se negó a ser responsable de las acciones perjudiciales de sus miembros contra la Tercera Casa Real, a pesar de que estaba legalmente obligado a hacerlo. Como resultado, el escándalo político se convirtió en un conflicto militar, finalmente involucró a todos los grandes clanes en la guerra más grande de todo el planeta en la historia de Calluvia que casi destruyó a toda la población cuando las armas biológicas usadas en la guerra afectaron la salud y la capacidad reproductiva de la población. 

La Gran Guerra terminó años después, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la extinción. Tomó décadas recuperarse de esa guerra devastadora y sus consecuencias. 

Para evitar que algo así volviera a suceder, el Consejo de los Grandes Clanes había ideado el camino para unir los núcleos telepáticos de los niños desde temprana edad. Un vínculo infantil funcionó de manera diferente a cualquier otro vínculo telepático, profundizando en la psique del niño y haciendo imposible que alguien fuerce un vínculo matrimonial. En cualquier otro momento, una propuesta de este tipo habría llevado a un debate sobre temas de consentimiento, ya que los   
niños no podían dar su consentimiento, pero después de años de derramamiento de sangre y décadas de reconstrucción, nadie quería que algo así volviera a suceder y casi todos simplemente habían estado aliviados por la solución. Bueno, no todos. Algunas personas se habían negado a seguir la ley y dejaron a sus Grandes Clanes, pero no era apropiado reconocer su existencia en compañía educada. Renegados, fueron llamados en susurros. Los renegados no reconocieron la autoridad de ningún Gran Clan. Eran efectivamente forajidos, pero nadie sabía dónde vivían. Algunos dijeron que vivían en un lugar alto en las Grandes Montañas, pero Magnus no creía que fuera verdad. ¿No los encontraría la tecnología moderna si ese fuera el caso? 

De todos modos, los renegados eran las únicas personas en Calluvia que no tenían vínculos desde la infancia. Magnus siempre había pensado que los renegados estaban equivocados. El hecho de que no hubiera habido conflictos de este tipo nuevamente demostró que la Ley de Vinculación estaba en lo cierto. Se había demostrado científicamente que la unión de los núcleos telepáticos de los niños hacía que su telepatía fuera más estable y su temperamento más moderado. Los sociólogos insistieron en que los lazos de la infancia básicamente habían salvado a su sociedad de la autodestrucción, algo que les sucedió a demasiadas civilizaciones avanzadas. 

Pero, ¿cómo podría explicárselo a Samantha? Sobre todo, porque Magnus no entendía completamente cómo funcionaba el vínculo. Había muy poca información sobre el vínculo en la base de datos pública. ¿Por qué el vínculo impidió que las personas sintieran atracción? ¿Por qué algunas personas vinculadas eran capaces de sentir cierta atracción sexual mientras que otras no podían sentir nada hasta la ceremonia de vinculación? ¿Qué pasó durante la ceremonia de unión? ¿Cómo se convirtió un vínculo de la infancia en un vínculo de matrimonio? Magnus le había preguntado a su hermano una vez, pero Severus había dicho que Magnus realmente no quería saber. Cuando Magnus le preguntó a su madre, ella le lanzó una mirada extraña y cambió de tema. Fue tan raro. ¿Por qué estaban tan callados sobre eso? ¿Qué estaban escondiendo? ¿Por qué? 

—Estoy comprometido, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Magnus, por falta de algo mejor que decir. 

—Por favor —dijo Samantha con una burla—. En todo el tiempo que has trabajado aquí, nunca te ha llamado, Magnus. ¿Qué tipo de relación es esa? 

Magnus hizo una mueca. Odiaba no poder defender a Camille'shni'gul. Pero revelar que no era humano y hacer un contacto no autorizado con los terranos de manera efectiva sería una violación de una de las leyes intergalácticas más importantes. Incluso si Magnus no fuera arrestado por eso, no tenía ninguna duda de que el escándalo sería utilizado como arma por los enemigos políticos de su madre. Si su madre no lo matara por ponerla en una posición tan débil, el hermano de Magnus lo haría. 

—No es culpa de Camille que no pueda mantenerse en contacto —dijo Magnus. Eso era cierto. Últimamente apenas podía sentir el vínculo entre ellos. Su conexión telepática había desaparecido inmediatamente después de su llegada a la Tierra, pero todavía podía sentir su vínculo en el fondo de su mente, como una presencia constante y tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el vínculo se había debilitado gradualmente, y Magnus temía que se desvaneciera completamente pronto, al igual que sus vínculos con su familialo habían hecho a su llegada. Por supuesto, nunca había oído hablar de un vínculo de la infancia que se desvaneciera completamente. Era bastante común que las conexiones telepáticas más débiles se desvanecieran si la distancia física era demasiado grande para mantenerlas, pero el vínculo infantil era demasiado fuerte para eso. Por lo que Magnus sabía, nunca sucedió. Y, sin embargo, su mente estaba muy tranquila últimamente, por primera vez en su vida. Junto con la distancia entre él y Alec, esto era lo más deprimido que Magnus se había sentido. 

Magnus suspiró ante el pensamiento de Alec. 

—No lo compro —dijo Samantha. Magnus tardó un momento en recordar de qué estaban hablando. Cierto. El “abandono” de su compañera. 

—No me molesta —dijo Magnus sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué no pudo Samantha concentrarse en el problema real? —Alec se siente atraído por mí. ¿Qué debería hacer? 

Ella le dio una mirada. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? Si no lo quieres, solo díselo y múdate de su lugar. 

—No —dijo Magnus, frunciendo el ceño. Él no quería mudarse. Le encantaba vivir con Alec, y quería vivir con él todo el tiempo que pudiera, mientras aún pudiera. Sus padres podrían recordarlo en cualquier momento. 

Su estómago se anudó ante el pensamiento. Echaba mucho de menos a su familia, pero la idea de dejar a Alec lo hacía sentir enfermo y asustado. 

Al darse cuenta de la extraña expresión en el rostro de Samantha, Magnus dijo: 

—¿Qué? 

—Magnus —dijo ella lentamente—. Entiendes que debe ser... incómodo para él, ¿verdad? La atracción no correspondida no es una broma. Debe ser difícil para él vivir contigo. 

—Yo... —Magnus tragó—. Lo hago. Por eso estoy pidiendo consejo. No quiero hacerle daño. 

Samantha suspiró. 

—No sé qué decir. Esa es una situación difícil. ¿Estás seguro de que no te atrae en absoluto? Cuando te veo con él, su atracción por ti realmente parece correspondida.

Magnus se rió entre dientes. 

—¡No seas tonta! 

—¿Tonta? —Dijo ella, su voz llena de exasperación—. Mags, muestras los signos clásicos de atracción: inclinas tu cuerpo hacia él, sonríes mirándolo a los ojos, estás constantemente sobre él, encuentras más excusas para tocarlo. Hace solo unos días, te vi acariciarle el cuello y ¡parecía que te lo estabas tirando! Francamente, el hecho de que no te atraiga es más sorprendente para mí. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo hace? 

—Estoy... estoy —balbuceó Magnus, con la mente acelerada—. ¿Creo que sí? 

Ella lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? 

Magnus se preguntó qué diría si le dijera que era un extraterrestre con una composición biológica completamente diferente. En este punto, probablemente sería más creíble que su olvido e inexperiencia. 

—Soy algo que probablemente llamarías demisexual —dijo con cuidado—. Estoy más cerca de asexual. Realmente no me atrae. Tengo que estar... conectado emocionalmente con la persona para sentir cualquier atracción sexual —Necesitaba estar conectado telepáticamente, lo que obviamente no estaba, al menos no con Alec. 

Samantha tenía una expresión de pellizco en su rostro. 

—Magnus —dijo ella lentamente—. ¿Estás diciendo que no te sientes emocionalmente conectado con Alec? Porque esa es la mayor cantidad de tonterías que he escuchado. 

Magnus la miró, sintiéndose completamente perdido. 

—¿Puedes describir cómo son los signos de atracción? —Dijo entrecortadamente, lamiendo sus labios—. Es probable que sea una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿me lo dirías? 

Samantha le sonrió. 

—No es una pregunta estúpida si te identificas como demisexual o asexual —Ella se quedó pensativa—. Bueno, no soy un hombre, pero cuando me siento atraída por alguien, me siento entusiasmada con ellos, quiero tocarlos todo el tiempo, sonrío más alrededor de ellos, quiero complacerlos, quiero lucir bien para ellos, quiero que piensen que soy graciosa e interesante. Obviamente hay signos físicos... 

—¿Qué signos físicos? 

Ella lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Realmente quieres saber lo que siento cuando estoy encendida? 

Magnus luchó por no sonrojarse. Esto fue tan increíblemente embarazoso. Pero él necesitaba saber, porque todo lo que ella había descrito sonaba muy familiar. Confusamente familiar. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Magnus asintió. Él no era un bebé. Podía hablar de sexo. No era un gran problema para los humanos y se suponía que él era un humano. 

—Está bien —Samantha se sonrojó—. Mi piel se estremece cuando me toca. Tengo una sensación de calor en la parte baja de mi estómago. Quiero sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Quiero estar cerca de él para que no haya espacio entre nosotros. Quiero sus labios sobre mí, en todas partes —Ella estaba roja ahora—. Me mojo si me atrae mucho el chico, pero obviamente es diferente para los hombres. Los hombres se ponen duros —Ella sonrió un poco—. No esperaba tener esta charla hasta que tenga hijos adolescentes. 

Magnus no le devolvió la sonrisa. Si bien algunas de las cosas que ella había dicho no se aplicaban a él, algunas eran más que un poco familiares. Siempre quiso estar cerca de Alec, presionar su cuerpo contra él. Quería las manos de Alec sobre su cuerpo todo el tiempo. Nunca había imaginado la boca de Alec sobre su cuerpo, pero ahora que lo hizo, el pensamiento no era... desagradable. Hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido y su piel se calentara. 

Pero no entendía del todo lo que mojarse o ponerse duro tenía que ver con sentirse atraído por alguien. Bueno, él entendía la mecánica del sexo, pero como nunca la había experimentado, era difícil de imaginar. 

—Supongo que llamarías a mis padres... puritanos —dijo Magnus, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Sabía que su olvido debía parecer extraño en la era de Google—. Ellos desaprueban el sexo fuera del matrimonio. Nunca me hablaron sobre sexo y me desanimaron de que aprendiera sobre eso. 

Los ojos de Samantha se ensancharon. 

—¿De verdad? 

Magnus asintió, sintiendo una punzada de culpa por mentir. Sus padres no eran realmente tan prudentes. Los calluvian simplemente no discutían el sexo a menos que fuera necesario. 

—...¿Magnus? 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Magnus miró a Samantha. 

—Lo siento, ¿qué? 

Ella sacudió su cabeza. 

—No consigo algo. Si nunca te has sentido atraído por alguien, ¿cómo puedes estar comprometido con esa chica? —Ella hizo una mueca—. Por favor, no me digas que es un matrimonio arreglado. Pero después de lo que dijiste sobre tus padres, eso no me sorprendería. 

—Es un matrimonio arreglado —reconoció Magnus, aunque nunca había pensado en el vínculo de su infancia en esos términos—. Pero me gusta mi prometida. Ella es buena. 

—Honestamente —dijo Samantha—. ¿De dónde eres otra vez? ¿Siglo quince? Es positivamente medieval. 

Magnus se rió entre dientes, preguntándose qué diría si supiera que la gente de Magnus estaba en realidad miles de años por delante de los humanos tecnológicamente. Pero era bastante curioso que las costumbres de su gente estuvieran más cerca de las costumbres que los humanos habían practicado hace varios siglos. 

—Entonces, ¿te sientes atraído por Alec o no? —Dijo Samantha. 

Magnus desvió su mirada. La respuesta que debería haber sido simple fue cualquier cosa menos eso. Tenía algunos sentimientos extraños hacia Alec que nunca había sentido antes. Él se sintió extrañamente atraído por Alec. ¿Pero fue excitación? 

No, probablemente estaba confundido. No se puso ni “mojado” ni “duro” alrededor de Alec. Eso tenía que significar que no se sentía atraído por él, ¿verdad? 

—No —respondió Magnus—. No creo que me sienta atraído por él —Se frotó la nariz con un suspiro—. Necesito averiguar qué hacer. No me gusta la solución de Alec. 

—¿La solución de Alec? 

Magnus sintió que las comisuras de su boca bajaban. 

—Ha sido diferente en los últimos días. 

—¿Diferente? 

—Es, como, amigable, pero es distante —Magnus se agarró el labio inferior entre los dientes y se miró las manos. Dijo en voz baja: —No me ha llamado 'bebé' o 'amor' en dos días. 

Silencio. 

—Déjame aclarar esto, Mags —dijo Samantha, su tono muy seco—. Quieres que te llame amor y cariño, y estás molesto porque ya no lo hace. 

—Bebé —corrigió Magnus, frunciendo el ceño—. No cariño. 

Ella le dio una mirada extraña antes de reírse. 

—Dios, eres tan raro, Magnus —Pero entonces, ella se puso seria—. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Averigua lo que sientes por él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tal vez sea solo yo, pero no me enojo porque mi mejor amigo no usa palabras afectuosas conmigo. 

Magnus abrió la boca y la cerró. 

Ella tenía razón. No debería haberle molestado. Nadie en su familia lo llamaba así y Magnus no dudaba del amor de su familia. 

Pero fue diferente con Alec. Amaba ser el amor de Alec y el bebé de Alec. Él quería que Alec lo llamara amor y bebé, lo cual era... probablemente algo extraño que desearle de un amigo. 

Magnus hundió la cara en sus manos, gimiendo en una mezcla de vergüenza y frustración. 

—Ya no entiendo nada. 

Samantha solo se rió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Las palabras de Samantha aún estaban en su mente cuando Magnus subió al auto de Alec después del final de su turno. 

—Hola —dijo Alec con una sonrisa neutral. Parecía cansado y menos inmaculado de lo habitual, su rastrojo tan espeso que casi podía llamarse barba. Probablemente sería duro al tacto. 

Magnus miró hacia otro lado, curvando sus dedos en su regazo y resistiendo la tentación de besar a Alec en la mejilla. Cuanto más tiempo estuvo sin contacto físico con Alec, más difícil se volvió reprimir los impulsos de esa manera. 

—¡Hola! —Dijo Magnus, tratando de sonar alegre. Por el bien de Alec, él había estado tratando de actuar como si la distancia entre ellos no le molestara. Magnus esperaba que fuera convincente, pero no estaba seguro. 

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Dijo Alec, saliendo del estacionamiento. 

Magnus trató de no fruncir el ceño. Debería haber sido “¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor?” con Alec pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Magnus o acariciando su nuca mientras Magnus se acurrucaba contra él. 

—Bien —respondió Magnus, frotándose las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos. Odiaba no poder tocar a Alec. Si la amistad de Alec con Jace era así, no era de extrañar que Jace hubiera estado celoso—. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo? 

Alec murmuró algo no comprometido, sus ojos en el tráfico. 

Un silencio un poco incómodo se instaló entre ellos durante el resto del viaje. Magnus odiaba cada segundo de ello. 

—¿Podemos hablar? —Dijo Magnus cuando llegaron a casa. 

Alec se quitó la chaqueta y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —dijo. Su rostro no revelaba nada. 

“¿Me odias ahora?” 

Magnus abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Perdió su coraje. No pudo preguntarlo. Tenía miedo de preguntar. Siempre estaba en el fondo de su mente que ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar si realmente quería saber. Podía averiguarlo fácilmente. Nunca había tenido más miedo de usar su telepatía en su vida. 

Magnus se humedeció los labios. 

—¿Quieres que me mude? —Dijo con voz entrecortada—. Puedo mudarme si eso es lo que quieres. 

Alec sacudió la cabeza rígidamente, sus hombros tensos mientras desabotonaba los botones superiores de su camisa sin mirar a Magnus. 

—No seas tonto, Mags. 

Magnus se quedó mirando el pecho medio desnudo de Alec. Deseaba poder enterrar allí su rostro, respirar el aroma de Alec y quedarse así para siempre. 

Un sentimiento fuerte y desconocido se apoderó de él. Se sentía un poco como mareos, pero era casi agradable. ¿Tal vez había atrapado algún bicho alienígena? Aunque había recibido todas las vacunas adecuadas antes de abandonar su planeta, siempre había una pequeña posibilidad. Probablemente debería ir a acostarse. Por si acaso. 

Magnus murmuró que no tenía hambre y se dirigió a su habitación. Su estómago cayó cuando Alec ni siquiera trató de detenerlo. Tal vez él realmente debería mudarse. 

Fue su último pensamiento cuando Magnus cayó en un sueño extraño y agotado tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada. 

Soñaba con el silencio, algo estirándose y rompiéndose con un chasquido. De repente, se estaba quemando de adentro hacia afuera, sintiéndose sediento, hambriento y demasiado sensible... 

Magnus se despertó con un sobresalto, su respiración era pesada e inestable, su corazón latía con agitación. 

Se incorporó, sin saber con qué había estado soñando. Respiró dentro y fuera, tratando de calmarse. 

Pero no pudo. Había algo mal. Había algo mal con él. Se sintió apagado, inestable, su control sobre su telepatía se hizo pedazos. Podía sentir débiles ecos de los pensamientos de otras personas. Un piso más abajo, una mujer estaba enojada con su marido por ver el fútbol y no prestarle atención, y su marido se preguntaba cuándo se quedaría dormida para que él pudiera escaparse para encontrarse con otra mujer. 

Magnus respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su telepatía. Supuso que debería estar agradecido de que era de noche y que no había muchas personas despiertas. Las personas dormidas no emitían pensamientos claros, solo un zumbido de fondo que podía ignorar más fácilmente. 

Magnus presionó sus dedos contra sus sienes y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en reconstruir sus escudos mentales. 

Se puso rígido cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal en su mente. Algo faltaba. Su vínculo. Su vínculo con Camille'shni'gul se había ido, cada débil resto de él. 

Pero eso no fue todo. Sus sentidos nunca habían sido tan fuertes. Podía oír mejor. Podía escuchar incluso las respiraciones constantes de Alec en la otra habitación. 

Alec. 

Un anhelo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que Magnus se estremeció. Tenía que llegar a Alec. Necesitaba a Alec. 

Magnus salió de la cama y salió de su habitación. Se detuvo unas cuantas veces, sorprendido por lo agudo y vívidamente que podía sentir el frío suelo bajo sus pies descalzos. Todo parecía más vivo: las sensaciones, los olores, los sonidos, la extraña hambre dentro de él. 

Temblando, Magnus empujó la puerta de Alec y se dirigió a su cama. Debería haber sido imposible ver tan claramente en la oscuridad, pero, para confusión de Magnus, podía ver bastante bien. 

Alec estaba durmiendo sobre su espalda, su pecho largo y musculoso subía y bajaba constantemente. 

Estaba medio desnudo. 

Magnus no estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan obsesionado con ese hecho, pero de repente eso era todo en lo que podía pensar mientras miraba a Alec. Necesitaba... necesitaba algo. Él quería algo. Quería desnudarse, meterse en la cama de Alec y frotar su piel desnuda contra la de Alec. 

Magnus tragó, confundido y escandalizado por sus pensamientos, pero incapaz de detenerlos. Sintió de nuevo un extraño y agradable vértigo, y luego un fuerte dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. 

—¿Magnus? 

La voz soñolienta y ronca de Alec le hizo cosas extrañas. 

—Sí, soy yo —logró Magnus. Su propia voz sonaba extraña, espesa y sin aliento. 

Alec se sentó, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

—Yo... —dijo Magnus—. Necesitaba verte. 

—¿En medio de la noche? —Dijo Alec, acercándose a la lámpara de la mesilla. Cuando la luz suave iluminó la habitación, Alec mantuvo sus ojos en la cara de Magnus, evitando cuidadosamente mirar su cuerpo. 

Magnus inspiró y respiró profundamente, intentando y sin dar sentido a los cambios en su cuerpo. Al menos, había logrado controlar su telepatía, pero era un pequeño consuelo cuando todo su cuerpo parecía estar mal. 

—Creo que... creo que estoy enfermo —gruñó Magnus. Tal vez realmente había atrapado algún bicho alienígena después de todo. 

—¿Qué? —Alec estaba a su lado de inmediato, con la mano en la frente de Magnus—. Estás un poco caliente —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Sus largos dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Magnus. 

Magnus se estremeció, una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo. El dolor palpitante en su mitad inferior se intensificó. Magnus dejó escapar un pequeño sonido cuando el dedo de Alec rozó su oreja. 

—Estás temblando —dijo Alec. Su otra mano ahuecó la mejilla de Magnus. 

Magnus se apoyó en el toque de Alec. Echaba de menos las manos de Alec. Quería que Alec lo tocara todo el tiempo. 

—¿Bebé? 

Magnus gimió, presionando su cara contra el pecho de Alec y acariciando con su nariz. Bebé. Él era el bebé de Alec. 

—Sí —murmuró, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de Alec. Se sentía tan bien, pero el dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo en realidad aumentó, volviéndose casi insoportable—. Te necesito. 

—Joder —dijo Alec—. Mags, estás duro. 

Magnus abrió los ojos y parpadeó. ¿Qué? 

Mirando hacia abajo, Magnus miró fijamente. 

Su ropa interior estaba estirada. Su polla estaba erecta. 

Eso no fue todo. Sus calzoncillos se sentían un poco pegajosos. 

Algo, algo pegajoso, se estaba escapando de su agujero. 

Eso... nunca le había pasado antes. Por supuesto, Magnus sabía lo que significaba, pero no debería haber ocurrido. No debería haber sido posible. 

Pero fue inútil negarlo: esto era atracción sexual. Excitación. Su cuerpo quería sexo. Su cuerpo quería a Alec. Debería haber sido imposible. Él no estaba unido a Alec. 

No, él no estaba unido a nadie. Lo había olvidado. Su vínculo se había ido. Con el vínculo roto, esto era probablemente normal. Probablemente. No estaba seguro. 

—Magnus —dijo Alec con rudeza. Su rostro estaba de repente tan cerca. Sus labios se deslizaron por la esquina de la boca de Magnus, solo el roce de labios más tenue, más breve, más enloquecedor, y su aliento era agudo y caliente, y sus manos temblaban un poco cuando revoloteaban sobre la espalda de Magnus, como si no estuviera seguro. Magnus dejó escapar un sonido, una especie de súplica impotente, desesperada, ahogándose, porque lo necesitaba más cerca, y Alec estaba repentinamente allí, sus caderas presionadas contra las de Magnus, y su cuerpo se sentía largo, duro y perfecto, justo allí. 

La respiración de Alec era irregular. 

—Vete ahora si no quieres esto —Los labios de Alec rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, y Magnus gimió silenciosamente, clavando sus uñas en los omóplatos de Alec. Quería a Alec más cerca, más apretado, quería más. Le sorprendió una repentina necesidad de saber cómo sabría la boca de Alec. 

Alec dejó escapar un sonido bajo y dolorido y arrastró sus labios a través de la línea de la mandíbula de Magnus. Su boca estaba tan cerca. 

—¿Estás seguro, bebé? 

Magnus no estaba seguro de nada, pero quería que este dolor, esta hambre desapareciera y tenía la sensación de que solo Alec podía saciarlo. 

Él asintió aturdido, separando sus labios justo a tiempo para la lengua de Alec. Gimió, disfrutando del sabor de la boca de Alec, de su rastrojo rascándole la barbilla. Se sintió tan bien. Muy bueno. Los dedos de Alec se enterraron en el cabello de Magnus, manteniéndolo quieto mientras Alec le daba un beso magullado tras otro, besándole como si quisiera escalar dentro de Magnus y vivir allí, y Magnus quería que lo hiciera.

—Joder, eres tan dulce —dijo Alec entre los besos adictivos, inclinando la cabeza de Magnus de la forma que quería con manos fuertes pero suaves. 

Magnus se fundió con él, sus pensamientos se confundieron con un brumoso placer mezclado con la necesidad. No importa lo duro que Alec lo besara, no parecía aliviar el dolor necesitado en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. En todo caso, lo empeoró.   
Estaba sufriendo terriblemente, deseando. 

—Te necesito —murmuró Magnus contra la boca de Alec, tratando de besar a Alec más fuerte—. Por favor. 

—Sí —dijo Alec, empujando a Magnus hacia la cama. 

Magnus cayó sobre el colchón sin gracia, haciendo un ruido frustrado cuando perdió el contacto físico con Alec. Pero en poco tiempo, Alec estaba detrás de él, besando su cuello con los labios separados, dejando rastros húmedos, sus grandes manos vagando por todo el pecho de Magnus, su estómago tembloroso... 

Magnus se estremeció cuando las manos de Alec amasaron sus muslos. Tan cerca… 

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Alec le quitó la ropa interior y envolvió una mano grande alrededor de la palpitante polla de Magnus. Magnus jadeó, su boca se abrió cuando Alec comenzó a acariciar su polla lentamente. Se sentía tan bien pero tan frustrante, y en poco tiempo, Magnus estaba lloriqueando, retorciéndose constantemente y tratando de aliviar el dolor en su interior. No entendía lo que necesitaba, pero esto no era suficiente. Quería, quería... 

Quería dejar de sentirse vacío. Quería que la cosa dura se presionara contra su culo: la polla de Alec. Sí, eso era lo que él quería. 

Magnus se acercó y la agarró. Era gruesa, y larga, y pesada en su mano. Se sentía perfecto. La quería, la quería dentro, quería que lo llenara. 

La empujó entre sus piernas, pero su objetivo falló, y la polla de Alec se frotó contra su muslo interno. 

Alec contuvo el aliento. 

—Mags... —dijo en la nuca de Magnus, apretando su polla contra el culo de Magnus por un momento antes de juntar los muslos de Magnus y frotar su polla que goteaba entre ellos. 

Magnus jadeó cuando la polla de Alec se frotó contra la sensible piel de sus muslos internos y rozó su agujero. Esto no era lo que quería, quería a Alec dentro de él, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando Alec comenzó a empujar, jodiendo sus muslos. 

Magnus no podía decidir si lo odiaba o lo amaba. Gimió débilmente cada vez que la polla de Alec rozaba su agujero, tan cerca, tan bien, no lo suficiente. Estaba casi sollozando de frustración antes de que Alec finalmente tomara la polla de Magnus de nuevo en su mano y comenzara a bombearla fuerte a tiempo con sus embestidas. Esto era mejor, pero aún no era suficiente, quería ser llenado, quería que el dolor desapareciera, quería... 

La polla de Alec golpeó con fuerza contra su agujero, casi atrapando el borde. Magnus gritó, su boca se aflojó cuando el placer se apoderó de su cuerpo. Su polla se suavizó en la mano de Alec, la exigente palpitación en su agujero finalmente disminuyendo. Se sentía tan bien, como si estuviera flotando en una nube. 

—¿Bien? —Dijo Alec, su voz tensa y apenas reconocible. Le dio la espalda a Magnus. 

Magnus asintió soñadoramente y miró a través de sus pesados ojos mientras Alec se incorporaba, tomó su propia polla en su mano y comenzó a bombearla con fuerza y rapidez, sus ojos oscuros vagaban por todo el cuerpo de Magnus. 

—¿Puedo correrme en ti, Mags? —Alec dijo en seco. 

Magnus asintió, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de qué estaba aceptando. No importaba, por el momento dejaría a Alec hacer lo que quisiera. Siempre dejaba que Alec hiciera lo que quisiera. 

Observó a Alec apretar la mandíbula, observó cómo su magnífico cuerpo se tensaba y se ponía rígido, antes de que un gemido bajo se rompiera en la garganta de Alec y luego Alec se vino, su eyaculación cubriendo el pecho y los muslos de Magnus. 

—Tan jodidamente hermoso —murmuró Alec, sonando borracho y aturdido mientras miraba el cuerpo de Magnus debajo de él—. Tan hermoso, el más dulce, el más bonito, malditamente te adoro. 

Magnus sonrió, arreglándose un poco. Alec lo adoraba. Alec pensó que era hermoso y dulce. 

—También te adoro —dijo Magnus adormilado mientras Alec limpiaba su pecho y muslos con algunos pañuelos. 

Bostezó y enterró su cara en el pecho de Alec cuando Alec finalmente se estiró a su lado. 

—El mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos —murmuró Alec, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Magnus. 

Magnus tardó mucho esfuerzo en abrir los ojos. 

—Espera, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? 

Alec le sonrió, lo besó en la nariz y asintió. 

—Tengo oficialmente veintisiete años desde hace dos horas. 

—Debiste decírmelo. No te conseguí un regalo. 

—No necesito un mejor regalo —dijo Alec, acariciando su nuca. 

Magnus le sonrió adormilado. 

—Todavía te estoy preparando una cena de cumpleaños y estamos celebrando en casa después del trabajo. 

—Está bien —dijo Alec—. Ahora duerme, amor. Hablaremos mañana. 

Magnus cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, escuchando el latido constante del corazón de Alec. Se preocuparía por su vínculo y las consecuencias de sus acciones mañana. En este momento se sentía demasiado bien para preocuparse por nada. Estaba en los brazos de Alec, cálido, seguro y apreciado. 

Nada malo podría pasar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Magnus se despertó sintiéndose bien y feliz. Suspiró adormilado, hundiéndose más profundamente en su almohada de olor increíble. Su asombrosa almohada se movió. Magnus hizo un puchero y se aferró a él más fuerte. 

—Déjame ir, Mags —dijo Alec con una risita, besándolo en la sien—. Tengo que ir a trabajar. 

—No te vayas —murmuró Magnus, acariciando el pecho de Alec. Olía muy bien—. Es tu cumpleaños. Te mereces un día libre. No tengo turno hoy. Podemos celebrar. 

—No puedo —dijo Alec, acariciando la mejilla de Magnus con sus dedos—. Podemos celebrar en la noche. Ahora abre tus lindos ojos para mí. 

Magnus obligó sus ojos a abrirse y los frotó. Cuando su mirada nublada se centró en Alec, su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Los ojos oscuros de Alec tenían tanto afecto y calor que derritieron el corazón de Magnus. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el pecho de Alec. El pecho muy desnudo de Alec. Alec está muy desnudo de todo. 

Magnus sintió que se sonrojaba. La noche anterior parecía tan surrealista ahora. ¿Realmente había sucedido? 

—Oye —dijo Alec, su voz aún profunda y ronca por el sueño. 

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Magnus, sintiéndose un poco tímido y desconcertado. 

—Gracias, amor —dijo Alec, mirándolo con ojos nublados. 

Se veía tan... bien. Magnus sintió que algo le tiraba de su estómago, sus labios hormigueaban con la repentina urgencia de presionarlos contra la línea de la mandíbula de Alec. Su polla se contrajo. 

—No me mires así —dijo Alec con una suave risita—. Realmente tengo que ir a trabajar, bebé. 

Bebé. Alec lo había llamado amor y bebé de nuevo. ¿Eso significaba que habían vuelto a la normalidad? ¿O la noche anterior había cambiado todo? 

Magnus frotó su mejilla contra el pecho de Alec, inseguro. 

¿Qué pasó anoche... estaba mal? No se sintió mal. 

Pero el sexo fuera de un vínculo matrimonial se consideraba incorrecto en casa. 

Técnicamente, no estaba vinculado en este momento. 

Pero todavía fue prometido a Camille'shni'gul. Había un contrato de matrimonio y todo. 

No fue su culpa que el vínculo se hubiera disuelto. 

Magnus suspiró, dándose cuenta de que estaba discutiendo consigo mismo como un loco. 

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? —Dijo Alec, levantando la cara de Magnus para encontrar sus ojos. Sus labios se apretaron brevemente—. ¿Algún arrepentimiento? 

Magnus no sintió arrepentimiento. Y ese era el problema, ¿no? ¿No debería sentirse culpable? ¿Era inmoral lo que había hecho con Alec? No estaba seguro. Un vínculo infantil era diferente del concepto humano del compromiso romántico. Magnus no se sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Camille'shni'gul. Él no le había hecho ninguna promesa, sus padres lo habían hecho por él hacía años. Magnus supuso que ahora podía entender por qué los renegados pensaban que la unión entre los niños cuando no podían dar su consentimiento estaba arruinada. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. 

—No me arrepiento. Es solo que... tú sabes de Camille. 

La expresión de Alec se oscureció. Abrió la boca pero luego miró el reloj en la pared y rodó fuera de la cama. 

—Joder, estoy muy tarde. Hablaremos cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo? 

Magnus asintió. Vio a Alec prepararse para el trabajo. En diez minutos, Alec estaba listo para irse. 

—¿Abrazo de despedida? —Dijo Magnus inseguro. Quería algo más que un abrazo de despedida, pero se sintió un poco avergonzado por los pensamientos sin sentido que cruzaron por su mente al ver a Alec vestirse. No se reconoció a sí mismo, y eso lo desconcertó. ¿Era una persona diferente sin el vínculo? ¿El vínculo cambió tanto a una persona? 

En lugar de responder, Alec se acercó a la cama y atrajo a Magnus hacia él. 

Magnus le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo, sus pezones hormiguearon cuando se frotaron contra la tela del traje de Alec. Él separó sus labios, queriendo un beso. 

—¿Cómo se supone que debo dejar esta habitación? —Dijo Alec, suspirando en su mejilla. 

Magnus volvió la cara y sus labios se encontraron en un beso húmedo y necesitado que hizo que Magnus se mareara. Siempre le había parecido curioso que tantas civilizaciones compartieran la costumbre de los besos románticos con los labios. Magnus había besado a su compañera una vez, había sido curioso y ella también lo era, pero ambos habían encontrado la experiencia incómoda y sin sentido. No había sentido nada como besar a Alec. Besar a Alec se sintió tan natural y necesario como respirar. Él no sabía cómo parar. 

En el momento en que Alec se alejó, las rodillas de Magnus se sentían como una gelatina y nuevamente estaba dolorosamente duro. 

—Volveré pronto —dijo Alec, sus pómulos enrojecidos y sus ojos casi negros mientras miraba a Magnus con una intensidad estimulante—. Tan pronto como pueda. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Alec, Magnus se recostó en el colchón y miró el techo sin verlo, sintiéndose sin aliento y caliente por todo el cuerpo. 

¿Cuál fue este sentimiento abrumador que lo hizo querer correr tras Alec y pegarlos juntos? Magnus no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Era la cosa más intensa, y más aterradora, que había sentido nunca. 

* * * 

Magnus se sintió bastante contento consigo mismo. 

La cena estaba lista, la mesa estaba puesta y el pastel en el que había trabajado tanto la mayor parte de la tarde se veía delicioso (estaba un poco torcido, pero Magnus esperaba que no fuera obvio). Ojalá supiera delicioso, también. 

Magnus lo miró ansioso, preguntándose no por primera vez si debería haber comprado un pastel de cumpleaños de la panadería a la vuelta de la esquina. Le gustó la idea de hornear un pastel casero para Alec, pero ¿y si no era bueno? ¿Y si Alec   
lo odiaba? Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde de todos modos. Alec debería estar en casa pronto. 

Mientras se limpiaba las manos con la camiseta, Magnus miró la mesa por última vez, asegurándose de que todo fuera perfecto... 

Sintió una sensación de cosquilleo familiar. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus miró su cuerpo y se quedó helado, sus ojos se ensancharon. 

Un campo de fuerza blanco semitransparente comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo, haciéndose más denso con cada segundo. Luego, una sensación familiar de arrastre lo recorrió, y Magnus apenas logró pensar: No, cuando fue arrastrado por el espacio, el blanco de las estrellas se desvaneció en un borrón. 

Los humanos estaban equivocados al suponer que los extraterrestres llegarían en naves espaciales. Los alienígenas, al menos los alienígenas del rincón de la galaxia de Magnus, habían dejado de usar naves espaciales hace miles de años, cuando ese método de transporte se había vuelto obsoleto con la invención del teletransportador transgaláctico. Las naves espaciales ahora se usaban solo para distancias cortas por parte de compañías turísticas y de clases más bajas que no podían pagar el TTCI: teletransportación transgaláctica casi instantánea. 

—Bienvenido a casa, Su Alteza. 

Magnus miró sin comprender los techos altos y las paredes transparentes que le daban la ilusión de estar afuera. 

Él estaba en casa. 

—¿Su Alteza? 

Si estaba en casa, significaba que no sabría si el pastel que había horneado para el cumpleaños de Alec era bueno. 

—¿Su Alteza? 

Alec, que estaba a media galaxia de distancia. 

Alec, que volvería a casa a un piso vacío. 

Alec, a quien era poco probable que volviera a ver. 

Magnus tragó, su garganta se atascó y su pecho se apretó. 

—¡Su Alteza!

Él se estremeció y miró a su alrededor. Al darse cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a la IA del palacio, se sintió tonto, tonto y extraño. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar en la Tierra, a su tecnología encantadoramente anticuada. 

Magnus se aclaró la garganta, tratando de deshacerse del grueso bulto alojado allí. 

—¿Sí? 

—Su Majestad y el Rey-Consorte lo están esperando en el estudio de Su Majestad. 

—Gracias, Borg'gorn —Magnus salió de la sala del transportador y se dirigió al estudio de su madre, sus pies pesados y su corazón aún más pesado. 

Había estado ausente durante meses. Extrañaba el palacio, extrañaba a sus padres, extrañaba a sus hermanos, pero no podía reunir la emoción y la felicidad que probablemente se suponía que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Podía sentir sus conexiones familiares volviendo a la vida en su mente, pero ahora parecían ruidosas e intrusivas en lugar de reconfortantes. 

Magnus apretó sus escudos mentales, rodeando su mente lo mejor que pudo. Estaba fuera de práctica; no había necesitado proteger su mente de los telépatas en la Tierra. 

La Tierra, que estaba a miles de años luz de distancia.   
Forzando el pensamiento de su mente, Magnus empujó la puerta del estudio de su madre para abrirla. 

Sus padres volvieron la cabeza. 

Magnus sonrió y esperó a que lo reconocieran primero. 

Asmodeus'ngh'chaali fue el que lo hizo. 

—Magnht —dijo su padre, mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa—. Bienvenido a casa. Te extrañamos. 

Magnus sintió que su padre lo buscaba telepáticamente y bajó sus escudos mentales, permitiendo que la mente de su padre lo abrazara. Suspiró cuando el calor familiar y la comodidad de la mente de su padre lo envolvieron. Había echado de menos esto, pero se encontró deseando un abrazo físico, por fuertes brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza... 

Su garganta se cerró de nuevo y Magnus parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de deshacerse de la repentina humedad en sus ojos. 

—Magnht'ngh'chaali, salud y tranquilidad —dijo su madre, su voz un poco más severa que la de su padre. La reina Tamirs'shni'chaali siempre había sido el padre severo, pero Magnus supuso que se trataba de ser la reina del segundo Gran Clan de Calluvia. Por supuesto que su madre era severa; tenía que serlo cuando era responsable de tantas personas. No significaba que ella no amaba a sus hijos; Magnus sabía que ella lo hacía. 

—Salud y tranquilidad, madre —dijo, tratando de no sonar moderado. El saludo tradicional parecía extraño después de los saludos informales de los humanos. 

Las cejas de su madre se fruncieron cuando su mente tocó la de él. 

—Estás molesto —dijo ella—. ¿Estás molesto porque esperabas que te llamáramos a casa antes? 

—¿Puedo volver? —Magnus soltó. Cuando sus padres lo miraron fijamente, agregó con incertidumbre: —¿Sólo por un momento? Estaba en medio de algo cuando me transportaron a casa. 

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada, comunicándose telepáticamente a través de su vínculo. El vínculo que ya no tenía en su mente. ¿Fue roto irrevocablemente? 

—¿Por qué quieres volver al Sol III? —Dijo por fin su madre. 

—Terra —corrigió su padre suavemente a su esposa. 

—Los humanos lo llaman Tierra ahora, en realidad —dijo Magnus, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una buena razón. Tenía miedo de que “el cumpleaños de Alec” no fuera aceptado como una razón suficiente. La teletransportación a larga distancia a un planeta a media galaxia era muy costosa y consumía muchos recursos, incluso para los herederos directos de grandes clanes como Magnus, pero no era la única razón por la que la gente podía usarlo por capricho. La Tierra era un planeta pre-TTCI; cualquier visita a planetas pre-TTCI fue regulada por el Ministerio de Asuntos Intergalácticos. En general, solo se permitía un viaje por año por persona. 

—Responde la pregunta, Magnht'ngh'chaali —dijo su madre. 

De repente odió el sonido de su propio nombre. Sonaba tan pretencioso. Desafortunadamente, cuanto más alto era uno, más largo era su nombre. A Magnus le gustaban los nombres humanos mucho más. 

Pero él no era humano. Parecía haber olvidado eso. 

—Me gustaría que me llamaras Magnus —dijo Magnus, mirando hacia abajo. 

—Magnus —repitió su madre rotundamente. 

Magnus asintió. 

—Me acostumbré al nombre mientras estaba en la Tierra. 

—Es un poco... bárbaro, querido —dijo la reina Tamirs. 

—Creo que es encantador —dijo Asmodeus. 

Su esposa le lanzó una mirada agria. Asmodeus le sonrió inocentemente. Magnus casi se rió. La gente siempre decía que se parecía mucho a su padre, y en momentos como este, podía ver de dónde venían, a pesar de que era la imagen de su madre. 

—No seas tonto, Asmodeus'ngh'chaali —le dijo su madre a su padre—. Magnus suena tan simple y bárbaro como los nombres de los renegados. Magnus frunció la nariz. 

—No se parece en nada a sus nombres —dijo Magnus, aunque no tenía idea de si era cierto o no. Nunca antes había conocido a un renegado. —Había reyes humanos llamados Magnus! 

Su madre dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pero Magnus sabía que había ganado. 

—Muy bien, Magnus —dijo ella—. Ahora, ¿finalmente nos dirás por qué quieres volver al Sol III? 

Magnus se movió de un pie al otro. 

—No tuve tiempo de despedirme de mis amigos. 

—¿Amigos? —Dijo su madre, con las cejas volando hacia arriba—. ¿Hiciste amigos humanos? 

—¿Por qué lo dices como si los humanos fueran una especie de animales? —Dijo Magnus a la defensiva—. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que inventen el viaje interestelar. 

—Cariño —comenzó la reina Tamirs con cuidado. 

Magnus odiaba, odiaba, odiaba cuando su madre lo llamaba “cariño” siempre sonaba tan condescendiente, incluso si no era la intención de su madre. 

—Querido, según las últimas estimaciones, los humanos están a al menos mil años de desarrollar su equivalente del TTCI — dijo su madre. 

—Sin embargo, desarrollarán naves espaciales mucho antes que eso —su padre, lo bendiga, la interrumpe—. Quizás en quinientos años. 

—Las naves espaciales son una tecnología obsoleta —dijo la reina Tamirs con una burla—. Demasiado lento e ineficaz. No cuentan. En cualquier caso, no veo por qué querría ser amigo de miembros de una... civilización tan joven.

—¿No dicen las enseñanzas de Gul'barshyn que el orgullo es un pecado? —Dijo Magnus enfáticamente. 

Un leve rubor apareció en los pómulos de su madre. 

Su padre se echó a reír, ganándose una mirada plana de su esposa. 

—Muy bien, Magnus —dijo su padre, sonriendo. 

La reina Tamir no parecía divertida en lo más mínimo. 

—Magnht'ngh'chaali —comenzó ella. 

—Magnus —la corrigió Magnus. 

—Magnus —admitió su madre, pareciendo dolida—. Te enviaron al Sol III como castigo por tu grave violación de la privacidad mental de otra persona... 

—Tenía curiosidad y ella es mi hermana, ¡no solo una persona aleatoria! —Dijo Magnus, con mal humor—. Sanyash no debería haberme molestado. Ella sabe que no puedo resistirme a los secretos. 

—Te enviamos al Sol III como castigo por tu grave violación de la privacidad de otra persona —repitió su madre, como si no hubiera dicho nada—. No fue un viaje turístico. Tenías que aprender humildad, aprender que tus vínculos familiares son un privilegio, no algo para abusar porque sientes curiosidad —Su madre lo miró—. No te enviamos al Sol III para hacerte amigo de los humanos. Por lo tanto, no veo razón para que vuelvas. ¿Quieres despedirte de tus... amigos? ¿Qué dirías, en todo caso? Los humanos piensan que la vida extraterrestre no existe. Tendrías que mentir para explicar tu partida. 

Los hombros de Magnus se hundieron. Lo peor era que sabía que su madre tenía razón. No podía explicarle a Alec a dónde iba o por qué ni siquiera podían hablar por teléfono. Pero, pero- Magnus miró a su padre suplicante. 

—Tal vez sea lo mejor, hijo —dijo su padre con suavidad. 

Magnus se dio la vuelta y abandonó el estudio antes de que pudiera estallar en lágrimas, como el bebé grande que aparentemente todavía era. 

Caminó hacia sus habitaciones, su visión era borrosa y su pecho dolorosamente apretado cuando se imaginó a Alec regresando a casa en un apartamento vacío en su cumpleaños. 

¿Cuánto tiempo esperaría Alec antes de darse cuenta de que Magnus nunca regresaría?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

El piso estaba vacío. Magnus no se escondía en ninguna parte para sorprenderlo con la canción de feliz cumpleaños que Alec había esperado cuando regresaba a casa. 

Magnus no estaba en ninguna parte. 

Alec se quedó mirando la mesa por enésima vez desde que regresó a su casa: el pastel de cumpleaños ligeramente torcido que había en ella. Revisó su teléfono de nuevo. No hubo llamadas perdidas de Magnus, ni mensajes de texto que explicaran por qué no estaba en casa o adónde había ido. Magnus había dejado su teléfono móvil en la cocina. 

Alec se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejar de sentirse un enfermo de amor aprensivo. Magnus probablemente había salido y perdido la noción del tiempo. Se estaba preocupando por nada. Solo habían pasado unas horas. 

Diez horas más tarde, Alec se había quedado sin razones posibles para la ausencia de Magnus. No se había dormido la noche anterior después de darse cuenta de que todas las cosas de Magnus aún estaban en casa, incluido el pasaporte de Magnus. 

Fue casi divertido. Era casi gracioso que hubiera aprendido el apellido y la nacionalidad de Magnus de su pasaporte después de meses de conocer a Magnus. 

Magnus Bane. Al parecer, Magnus era finlandés. 

Fue casi divertido. Era casi divertido lo rápido que una persona podía pasar de la felicidad a la desesperación y la preocupación enfermiza. 

Cuando se involucró con la policía, ya no había nadaremotamente divertido sobre la situación. 

—Debe ser un error —dijo Alec, apenas moviendo los labios. 

—No hay error, señor Lightwood —dijo el oficial. —El pasaporte es falso. Una falsificación muy impresionante, pero falsificación sin embargo. 

Alec se dio la vuelta y se fue, sacando su teléfono para llamar a Simon, un amigo suyo que trabajaba para el MI6. Debía ser un error. Magnus no era, no era un maldito criminal o algo así.   
Nunca lo creería. 

Seis días después, Simon volvió a llamar y dijo:   
—No hay coincidencias en ningún país. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que el tipo nunca existió, Alec. 

Alec se quedó mirando fijamente la horrible pintura que Magnus había comprado hacía un mes. Magnus había estado tan contento consigo mismo por haber obtenido “una ganga”. 

A lo lejos, se oyó agradecerse a Simon antes de colgar. 

Luego se vistió y se dirigió al trabajo. 

—¿Está todo bien, querido? —Le preguntó la señora Wayne, su vecina, mientras compartían un ascensor. 

—Sí —dijo Alec. 

—No he visto a tu amigo en una semana —dijo—. El chico dulce prometió cuidar mis flores mientras yo esté fuera. ¿Podrías recordarle eso? 

Alec aflojó la mandíbula. 

—Se ha ido —dijo—. Él te mintió. Todo lo que hizo fue mentir. 

Apenas registró su aturdido rostro mientras salía del ascensor sin siquiera despedirse. Probablemente ella estaba ofendida por su rudeza, pero Alec no podía preocuparse. 

No le importaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Planeta Calluvia 

—Su Alteza el Príncipe Hartht'ngh'veighli del Tercer Gran Clan desea verte, Su Alteza —anunció Borg'gorn. Magnus levantó la vista del modelo 3D de la Tierra. Se suponía que estaba actualizando la base de datos con la nueva información que había aprendido sobre los humanos, pero en vez de eso, había terminado mirando el modelo 3D del planeta durante aproximadamente media hora. O, mejor dicho, en una pequeña isla en él. 

—Déjalo entrar —dijo Magnus con retraso, enderezándose y mirando a la puerta. Él no podía esperar a ver a Harry. Tenían la misma edad y habían crecido juntos. Magnus siempre lo había considerado su mejor amigo. Harry también iba a ser familia en menos de dos años cuando cumpliera veinticinco años y su vínculo infantil con el hermano de Magnus se convirtió en un vínculo matrimonial. Cuando Magnus había regresado de la Tierra, se había decepcionado al enterarse de que Harry estaba fuera del planeta y no regresaría por un tiempo. Quería hablar con alguien en quien pudiera confiar plenamente y Harry era la única persona en la que confiaba para no juzgarlo. 

Sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry entró, tan elegante como siempre. 

Los ojos verdes de Harry se iluminaron cuando vio a Magnus. 

—Magnht —dijo Harry, extendiendo su mente hacia la de Magnus. Suprimiendo la necesidad de abrazar a su amigo, Magnus lo abrazó telepáticamente. La mente de Harry siempre se había sentido tan suave y Cálida, él tenia cabello oscuro y revuelto. Pero siempre podía contar con un borde familiar de emoción e impaciencia. Harry siempre estaba en movimiento, una mariposa social a la que le gustaba conocer gente nueva y hacer muchos amigos. Si amaba, amaba ferozmente. Si odiaba, odiaba con la misma fiereza. Siendo bastante moderado, Magnus siempre había pensado que debía ser agotador ser Harry, pero últimamente... lo entendía mejor. Mucho mejor. 

—Estaba empezando a pensar que habías sido secuestrado por los bárbaros en Sol III —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. 

Magnus frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe telepático. 

—Los humanos no son bárbaros. No seas un snob. Y ya he regresado hace años. No es mi culpa que estuvieras fuera del planeta. 

Harry arrugó la nariz y sonrió tímidamente. 

—Ugh, estaba siendo un snob. Menos mal que te tengo para decirme cuando actúo con esnobismo y alto nivel. 

—Severus debe haberte contagiado —dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de darle un golpe telepático. 

—Ni siquiera bromees al respecto —dijo con el ceño fruncido, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Magnus—. Tienes permiso para matarme el día que comience a actuar como Severus. 

—Lo siento —dijo Magnus, sabiendo que era un tema delicado para Harry. Palmeó el hombro de Harry—. Él no es un monstruo, ya sabes. 

Harry se burló. —Él es tu hermano. Por supuesto que dirías eso. De todos modos, no estoy aquí para hablar de ese gilipollas. —Miró a Magnus con curiosidad—. ¿Qué pasa, Magnht? 

—Magnus —dijo Magnus—. Me acostumbré al nombre y me gusta mucho. 

Harry solo asintió. 

—¿Así que qué hay de malo? Emites algunas vibraciones realmente negativas. 

Magnus suspiró, agitó la mano para quitar la imagen 3D de la Tierra y abrió la configuración de seguridad de la habitación. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Harry. 

Magnus apagó silenciosamente las cámaras y miró a su amigo. 

—Ya no tengo el vínculo con Camille'shni'gul. 

—Qué... ¿Hablas en serio? —Dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Por supuesto que se sorprendió. Era inaudito. 

Magnus asintió. 

—Sentí que se debilitaba gradualmente en la Tierra y luego se rompió, creo. Justo la noche antes de que mis padres me recogieran, en realidad. —Luchó contra un sonrojo, recordando esa noche, y dijo rápidamente: —Pensé que el vínculo podría reconstruirse cuando regresara a casa, al igual que mis otros enlaces telepáticos con mi familia, pero han sido veintidós días y no ha pasado nada. No sé qué pensar. 

Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño. 

—¿Has hablado con Camille'shni'gul? ¿Todavía siente el vínculo en su extremo? 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. —Ella todavía está en ese internado en Meniiuf II. No se permiten comunicaciones a menos que sea una emergencia —Él vaciló—. No sé si debería decírselo a alguien. Harry enarcó las cejas. 

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que los adeptos de la mente solo reestablecerán el vínculo. Quiero decir, ha estado en tu mente por siempre; no debería ser difícil. 

—Yo... —Magnus se mordió el labio y miró alrededor de la habitación, paranoico que alguien escucharía—. No estoy seguro de querer recuperar el vínculo. 

Silencio. 

Cuando Magnus se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez, encontró a Harry mirándolo. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry lentamente—. ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi mejor amigo? ¿Siempre te burlaste de mí cuando me quejé y me quejé de mi vínculo con tu hermano, y ahora, de repente, tampoco quieres el vínculo? Nunca tuviste un problema con Camille'shni'gul. 

Magnus suspiró. 

—Es solo que... —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Me siento mucho mejor sin eso. Me siento como si hubiera estado medio ciego toda mi vida. Todos mis sentidos están mejor ahora —Era cierto. El mundo se sintió mucho más vibrante, los colores más brillantes, sus sentidos aumentaron, su telepatía mucho más fuerte. Se sintió mejor, más fuerte, más. Nunca antes había estado en contra del vínculo, pero no sabía de qué había sido privado. Y ahora no podía imaginar volver a eso. 

Por otro lado, si volviera a unirse, tal vez dejaría de sentirse tan... terriblemente adolorido por dentro. Las emociones aparentemente negativas ahora también eran mucho más fuertes. 

—No lo entiendo —dijo Magnus—. ¿Por qué el vínculo empeora nuestros sentidos? Siempre nos han dicho que el vínculo nos ha mejorado. 

Harry miró hacia otro lado, sus cejas se acercaron. 

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era vacilante. 

—Escuché algunos rumores cuando estuve en el planeta Bienr el año pasado... pensé que eran mentiras, pero... tal vez no lo eran. 

—¿Qué rumores? 

Todavía frunciendo el ceño pensativamente, Harry paso una mano por su cabello, indeciso. 

—Tienen estas leyendas... del contacto con nuestros antepasados. Les tenían miedo, Magnht. Afirmaron que algunos de nuestros antepasados podrían matar con sus mentes. 

Magnus se echó a reír, pero cuando notó lo grave que era Harry, la risa murió en su garganta. 

—Seguramente no es cierto —dijo. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—Han pasado miles de años. Siempre pensé que era jodidamente extraño que nuestros libros de historia fueran tan secretos acerca de las décadas entre la Gran Guerra y la Ley de Vinculación. El contacto con el planeta Bienr también sucedió en esa época. 

Magnus frunció las cejas, Magnus lo consideró. Era cierto que los sesenta años transcurridos entre el final de la Gran Guerra y la introducción de la Ley de Vinculación había apenas documentados. Lo que era bien conocido era el hecho de que las armas biológicas utilizadas en la guerra afectaban enormemente a la población, lo que hacía a las mujeres estériles y empeoraba la calidad del esperma de los hombres. Desesperados por evitar que la población se extinga, los científicos de Calluvia iniciaron un programa genético experimental que tenía como objetivo reparar los sistemas reproductivos de las personas. Lo había arreglado, pero debido a las pruebas limitadas, hubo consecuencias imprevistas. Los experimentos genéticos habían causado mutaciones de varios tipos, volviendo a traer rasgos físicos extintos y afectando la telepatía de las personas. La base de datos histórica no tenía mucho detalle, solo mencionando que las mutaciones no físicas desaparecieron cuando se implementó la Ley de Vinculación. Según los informes del Consejo, la desaparición de las mutaciones telepáticas fue solo un efecto secundario inesperado del vínculo infantil. 

—Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el vínculo que embota nuestros sentidos? —Dijo Magnus, levantando las rodillas y abrazándolas. Desde su regreso a casa, se encontró constantemente anhelando la comodidad del contacto físico que los humanos daban con tanta libertad. Mientras los calluvian se tocaban entre sí, lo hacían en su mayoría a puerta cerrada y mucho menos frecuentemente que los humanos, prefiriendo el contacto telepático. Magnus se preguntó si este nuevo deseo de contacto físico tenía que ver con la ausencia del vínculo. Intentó no pensar en otra razón para su necesidad de comodidad física. Pensar en eso dolía. 

Harry zumbó, su mirada contemplativa. 

—La telepatía es nuestro sexto sentido. Si el efecto secundario de la Ley de Vinculación fue la desaparición de las mutaciones telepáticas, tiene sentido que el vínculo afectara a nuestros otros sentidos, ¿verdad? —Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron—. Y cuando el Consejo se dio cuenta de que el vínculo afectaba a los sentidos de las personas, por supuesto, lo mantuvieron en secreto. Probablemente es por eso que nos obligan a hacer el vínculo estúpido tan jóvenes: los bebés son demasiado pequeños para recordar y darse cuenta de que algo está mal —Él negó con la cabeza—. Pero es un poco ridículo ir tan lejos para protegernos de los vínculos forzados, ¿no? 

Magnus se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando algo se le ocurrió. Dijo lentamente: 

—¿Y si es una mentira que se introdujo la Ley de Vinculación para protegernos de los vínculos forzados? ¿Y si el vínculo se inventó específicamente para deshacerse de las mutaciones telepáticas? 

Se miraron el uno al otro. 

—Si tienes razón... —dijo Harry. —Si tiene razón, por supuesto, al Consejo no le importarán los pequeños efectos secundarios, como los sentidos apagados, siempre y cuando las mutaciones también se hayan suprimido —Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación—. Sabía que el vínculo era estúpido, pero no tenía idea de que en realidad estaba estropeando mi cuerpo en más de un sentido —De repente se detuvo y se giró, mirando a Magnus—. ¿Crees que yo también puedo hacerlo? ¿Ir a un planeta muy lejano como Sol III y deshacerme de mi vínculo con el idiota de tu hermano de esa manera? 

Magnus suspiró. No le sentó bien cuando Harry habló tan mal de su hermano. 

—No creo que sea tan simple —dijo Magnus—. Si fuera así de simple, todos los que viajaron a planetas distantes se romperían los lazos. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. 

—La teletransportación transgaláctica se mejoró hace solo diecisiete años. Hasta ese momento, no podíamos viajar tan lejos. Y dijiste que tu vínculo se había roto completamente solo después de meses de tu estancia en Sol III. No creo que ningún calluvian haya permanecido tanto tiempo en planetas tan distantes. Hasta ti. 

Magnus tuvo que admitir que Harry tenía razón. Hasta hace muy poco, no podían viajar a planetas tan distantes como la Tierra utilizando la teletransportación. Su conocimiento de la Tierra se había basado en gran parte en lo que sus planetas aliados, que estaban ubicados más cerca de la Tierra, sabían al respecto, y la información no se había actualizado en mucho tiempo. 

—Apenas puedes desaparecer durante meses —dijo Magnus—. Y no tienes idea de cómo sobrevivir en la Tierra. Harry desechó sus preocupaciones. 

—Si pudiste hacerlo, me las arreglaré bien. Magnus le dio una bofetada telepática. 

—¡Oye! 

Harry se echó a reír. 

—Sabes que tengo razón. Me sorprende que no te hayas matado o muerto de hambre. Eres demasiado ingenuo y amable para tu propio bien. 

Magnus hizo un puchero. 

—No lo soy. Yo era un humano muy creíble. ¡Aprendí a usar una máquina de café en diez minutos! 

Harry le dirigió una mirada en blanco. 

—No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir —dijo—. Pero de todos modos. Está decidido: voy al Sol III, quiero decir, a la Tierra. 

Magnus suspiró ante la expresión de absoluta determinación en el rostro de Harry. 

—Sabes, me molesta que odies tanto a mi hermano y estés dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para deshacerte del vínculo con él. ¿Por qué no quieres convertirte en su rey-consorte? Es un gran honor y realmente serás mi familia, entonces. 

La expresión de Harry se suavizó un poco. 

—Magnht, no lo tomes como algo personal, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo—. Solo trata de ponerte en mis zapatos. ¿Te gustaría estar unido de por vida a un bastardo tan frío y cruel como Severus? ¿Sabes que nunca me sonríe? ¡Nunca! Él siempre me mira como si yo fuera un pequeño insecto molesto bajo sus pies. Demonios, ¡me ignora la mayor parte del tiempo! Es decir, a menos que me esté criticando por algo... 

—Pero… 

—¡Y eso no es todo! —Dijo Harry—. Él me bloquea completamente de su mente. ¿Sabes todo lo que dice la gente acerca de que el vínculo es un camino a la mente de tu compañero? Es una tontería, en lo que respecta a nuestro vínculo. Él nunca ha tocado mi mente. Cada vez que trato de acercarme a él, me encuentro con esa pared fea e impenetrable que me hace sentir mareado y enfermo. ¿Por qué querría estar unido por la vida a una persona así? 

Magnus suspiró. Sí, él podía ver de dónde venía Harry. Severus no era muy fan del afecto telepático, incluso con su familia. Sus escudos mentales estaban constantemente arriba y nunca dejaba entrar a nadie. 

—Si logras que tu vínculo se disuelva, Severus no tendrá vínculos nuevamente —dijo Magnus—. Ha estado esperando hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad. 

Harry se burló. 

—No es culpa mía que su primer compañero muriera. Chica con suerte. 

—¡Harry! —Dijo Magnus con reproche—. La muerte no es broma. 

Harry dijo a la defensiva:   
—No estoy bromeando. La muerte es preferible al destino de ser el compañero de Severus. Ni siquiera había nacido entonces. No es mi culpa que Severus tenga que esperar hasta que llegue a los veinticinco. Es demasiado viejo para mí de todos modos. 

—Él es sólo ocho años mayor —dijo Magnus—. Si tu vínculo se disuelve, no tendrá otras opciones. Todos los demás están emparejados. 

Harry no parecía particularmente comprensivo. 

—Él siempre puede estar unido a algún pobre bebé y esperar hasta que crezca. Es lo que me hicieron, ¿no? 

Magnus suspiró y se rindió. No sirvió de nada discutir con Harry sobre Severus. Y para ser totalmente honesto, Severus no se lo puso fácil para defenderlo: realmente era extremadamente frío con Harry y criticó todo lo que hizo. 

—Bien —dijo Magnus—. Digamos que encuentras una manera de llegar a la Tierra y quedarte allí durante meses. Digamos que tienes el vínculo con Severus disuelto. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? 

Harry lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. 

—No lo sé. Pero seré libre de tomar mis propias decisiones. Estaré libre de él. Tendré la libertad de hacer lo que quiera. 

Magnus sintió una oleada de anhelo tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho. Para hacer lo que quisiera... Habían pasado veintidós días. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo Harry, frunciéndole el ceño—. ¿Estás bien? 

Magnus respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse mejor. Sabía que estaba proyectando emociones negativas, lo había estado haciendo durante días. 

—Conocí a alguien en la Tierra —dijo, mirando sus manos—. Nos hemos convertido en.… muy cercanos. Lo extraño tanto —Las palabras se sentían tan inadecuadas en comparación con el anhelo feo y feroz que estaba torciendo y lastimando sus entrañas. 

—Oh —dijo Harry. Se dejó caer en el sofá y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus. Magnus se apoyó en el toque con entusiasmo, pero para su decepción, la comodidad física no hizo nada para satisfacer el anhelo que lo estaba comiendo desde adentro hacia afuera. Quería los brazos de Alec, no los de Harry. 

—Espera —dijo Harry—. Si ya no estás vinculado, ¿puedes sentir atracción sexual? 

Magnus sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Miró la cara ansiosa de Harry. 

—Eres descarado. No deberías estar preguntándote sobre tales cosas. 

—¡Bah! —Dijo Harry—. En lo que a mí respecta, es natural. Es el vínculo estúpido que nos convirtió en seres sin sexo —Él frunció el ceño sombríamente—. Sabes, me sorprende que el vínculo nos permita tener relaciones sexuales en absoluto. En realidad, si la tecnología de los úteros artificiales ya se hubiera inventado en ese momento, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se habrían molestado en devolvernos la posibilidad de tener relaciones sexuales. 

Magnus abrió la boca para decirle que no fuera ridículo, pero la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry probablemente tenía razón. El Consejo había realizado una única enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación quince años después de la introducción de la ley. La ceremonia de unión a la edad de veinticinco años no estaba en la ley original. El Consejo probablemente no había esperado que el vínculo infantil suprimiera los centros de excitación sexual del cerebro junto con las áreas que afectan a la telepatía y otros sentidos. Magnus ahora se preguntaba qué harían los adeptos a la mente que realizaban la ceremonia de unión para arreglar los centros de excitación sexual de la pareja sin cambiar nada más sobre el vínculo. Sonaba complicado. ¿Era la capacidad de sentir excitación la única diferencia entre el vínculo infantil y el vínculo matrimonial? 

—Casi me hace desear que la tecnología de úteros artificiales todavía no existiera —dijo Harry—. Entonces no me habrían unido a otro hombre. 

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que se trataba de Severus. Harry nunca perdió la oportunidad de quejarse de su vínculo con Severus y de su injusticia. 

Cuando Magnus notó la mirada curiosa que Harry le estaba dando, dijo: 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Es verdad que los humanos todavía tienen cosas como la heterosexualidad y la homosexualidad? 

Magnus asintió. 

—La heterosexualidad es considerada la norma allí. Harry hizo una mueca. 

—Eso apesta. Sin embargo, sería genial recibir opciones en lugar de tener una relación sexual, sexual. Es una pena que tu vínculo se rompiera tan tarde y no tuviste la oportunidad de explorar tu verdadera sexualidad sin la mierda del vínculo. 

Magnus cuidadosamente evitó los ojos de Harry. 

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a la Tierra juntos —dijo Harry de repente. 

El corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco. Pero se obligó a sacudir la cabeza. De nada servía despertar sus esperanzas. 

—No seas tonto. Nadie nos dejaría ir. ¿No crees que no lo intenté? Los viajes a los planetas pre-TTCI están regulados por el Ministerio de Asuntos Intergalácticos. Se pueden hacer excepciones especiales, pero debe haber una muy buena razón. Teniendo en cuenta que el Lord Canciller de la rama del Ministerio de Calluvia es Severus, buena suerte al intentar convencerlo de que tienes una buena razón para visitar la Tierra. 

—Maldita sea. —Harry miró a Magnus—. ¿No puedes hablar con él? Puede que sea un idiota de alto mando, pero es tu hermano. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. Había estado evitando a Severus tanto como pudo después de su regreso a casa. Severus era demasiado observador. Él era un telépata bastante fuerte, y Magnus tenía miedo de que notara el cambio en la telepatía de Magnus, notar que el vínculo de Magnus había desaparecido. 

—Severus no lo aprobará si no hay una razón buena y racional — dijo Magnus—. Así que ni siquiera intenté hablar con él sobre eso después de que mis padres dijeron que no. 

—Todavía tienes más posibilidades de convencerlo que yo — dijo Harry—. Al menos él no te odia. 

—Él tampoco te odia —dijo Magnus de manera poco convincente. En realidad, no estaba seguro de que Severus no despreciara a Harry: definitivamente estaba en su peor comportamiento con Harry. 

—Cierto —dijo Harry con un resoplido—. Siempre has sido un mentiroso terrible. Me sorprende que los humanos no sospecharan nada. Supongo que tienes suerte de que no crean en los extraterrestres. 

Magnus intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, de repente recordó su conversación con Alec sobre alienígenas. 

—Algunos de ellos piensan que hay extraterrestres, pero en realidad no creen que se parezcan a los humanos. Tienen ideas muy extrañas sobre los extraterrestres. 

—Los seres humanos se parecen a nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo pasar por un humano? 

Magnus miró a Sean de manera crítica: sus mechones largos y revueltos, sus grandes ojos verdes, su nariz recta y su boca ancha. Harry era más alto que el promedio, su cuerpo atlético pero de alguna manera delicado y elegante también. Fue considerado muy hermoso para los estándares de Calluvia. Magnus no podía decir que había visto a un humano que se parecía a Harry, pero, de nuevo, solo había visto una pequeña parte de la Tierra. 

—Creo que sí —dijo Magnus—. Pero no importa. No vamos a la Tierra. 

Harry sonrió. 

—¿Quieres apostar? Magnus debería haber sabido que no debía apostar con Harry en nada, porque siete días después, Harry le envió un mensaje que decía: 

—Prepárate y ven a mi casa a las diez de la noche. Nos vamos. 

Magnus se quedó mirando el mensaje, su corazón latía en algún lugar de su garganta. 

Él iba a la Tierra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Planeta Tierra 

—¿Quieres venir conmigo al nuevo pub de Miller? Escuché buenas cosas sobre el lugar. 

—No esta noche, Jace —dijo Alec, con los ojos en la pantalla de su ordenador—. Tengo trabajo que completar. 

—Mentira —dijo Jace—. Stanley no pudo elogiarte lo suficiente esta mañana; dijo que estaba adelantado en todos sus plazos. 

Alec continuó escribiendo. 

—Estoy ocupado —dijo secamente. 

Jace dejó escapar un suspiro. 

—Dime que no vas a dormir aquí de nuevo. 

—No duermo aquí. Sucedió un total de dos veces. 

—Mira, esto no es saludable, hombre —dijo Jace—. Primero te niegas a abandonar tu lugar, ahora lo evitas como la plaga. 

Alec no dijo nada, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla. 

Hubo un silencio tan largo que comenzó a pensar que Jace se había ido. 

—Han pasado meses —dijo Jace en voz baja—. Él no va a volver. 

Alec apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada. 

—Solo acéptalo y sigue adelante. 

—Lo he hecho —dijo Alec, muy uniformemente—. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Trabajando. 

—No estás trabajando, Alec. Estás trabajando hasta más no poder. Para fin de año, serás inmensamente rico o muerto de agotamiento. No estoy seguro de cuál es más probable en este momento —Jace hizo un sonido de irritación—. Olvídate de ese niño. Él se fue sin decir adiós. Es una pequeña mierda ingrata... 

—Sal —dijo Alec. —Vamos, amigo, sabes que tengo razón... 

—Vete —dijo Alec de nuevo. Debió haber algo feo en su voz, porque Jace se estremeció y se fue sin decir una palabra más. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Alec se recostó en su silla y se pasó una mano por los ojos cansados. Jace tenía razón: estaba trabajando demasiado. Pero el trabajo era bueno. El trabajo mantenía su mente ocupada. 

Alec se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. 

Por el amor de Dios. 

Habían pasado casi dos meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a sentirse como una mierda? Sentirse como una mierda por alguien que aparentemente no existía. 

Todavía era difícil creer que todo lo que Magnus le había dicho era una mentira, pero los hechos no mentían: Magnus Bane no existía. Casi hizo que Alec pensara que Magnus solo había sido producto de su imaginación. Excepto que él no era el único que había visto a Magnus. El era real. Él había sido real. 

El pensamiento trajo un dolor familiar a su pecho. A pesar de su ira, todavía no podía descartar la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado a Magnus. La gente no solo desaparecía, especialmente sin llevarse su pasaporte y sus posesiones. 

Jace siguió diciéndole que lo dejara ir, le decía que Magnus era una mierda desagradecida por irse así. Alec deseaba poder seguir ese consejo, pero el problema era que no podía creerlo por completo. Después de su enojo y dolor iniciales, Alec había pensado cuidadosamente en su relación y no podía creer que Magnus, su sincero, dulce e inocente Magnus, era en realidad una persona de mierda. 

Jace se había burlado cuando Alec le había dicho eso. 

—¿Sincero? ¿Inocente? ¡Él mintió incluso sobre su nombre! Vamos, sé que lo tienes mal por él, pero seguramente no puedes ser tan ciego. Era un zorro que fingía ser un conejo, y tú lo compraste. 

Jace tenía razón. Racionalmente, Alec lo sabía. 

Irracionalmente, seguía pensando en la forma en que Magnus le sonreía, en la forma en que se acurrucaba en él, en la forma en que temblaba bajo su toque, en la forma en que respondía a sus besos, con la boca ansiosa, dulce y jodidamente inocente. Una persona puede mentir, pero el lenguaje corporal no puede. 

¿O simplemente se estaba engañando a sí mismo? 

Probablemente. Porque ninguna explicación tenía sentido. Alec incluso consideró la posibilidad de que Magnus se hubiera ido porque se había sentido culpable por engañar a su prometida, pero eso no explicaría el pasaporte falso y ninguna identidad. Sin mencionar que Magnus no habría hecho un maldito pastel para él. 

El pastel aún estaba caliente cuando Alec había llegado a casa. Había sido lo más enloquecedor. Literalmente podía oler el champú de Magnus en el aire, como si Magnus hubiera estado allí. 

Jace puso los ojos en blanco cada vez que trataba de argumentar que Magnus no podría haberse ido por su propia voluntad. 

—A menos que haya sido secuestrado por extraterrestres, no hay excusa para él. ¡Deja de ser tan ciego, hombre! Deja de inventar excusas para el pequeño idiota. Olvídate de él. Hay un montón de peces en el mar. Qué demonios, ya ni siquiera te reconozco. 

Sí, Jace tenía razón. 

Tenía que ser realista. Magnus era un mentiroso. Todo lo que había hecho era mentir. Magnus, si su nombre era incluso Magnus, se había ido y no quería que lo encontraran. 

Tal vez había llegado el momento de seguir adelante.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Magnus normalmente era una persona bastante temperamental, pero después del mes pasado, estuvo muy tentado de estrangular a Harry. Le dolían los pies, le dolían las piernas y se sentía asqueado. 

—¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que este estúpido planeta era tan estúpidamente grande? 

Magnus no dijo nada y siguió caminando. No era la primera vez que Harry se defendía a sí mismo, aunque Magnus nunca lo había culpado en voz alta. 

No necesitaba hacerlo, considerando el hecho de que habían estado caminando durante días desde el puerto de Grimsby a Londres. 

Era enormemente frustrante que hubieran malgastado un mes entero tratando de ir de Los Ángeles a Londres. Para ser justos, y Magnus quería ser justo, Magnus sabía que en parte era culpa suya que no le hubiera dado a Harry la ubicación exacta, asumiendo que Harry le diría a su amigo del planeta Touscsse que los teletransportara a Londres. Pero, por supuesto, Harry no lo había pensado. ¿Cómo sabría Harry que Los Ángeles estaba a medio planeta de Londres? Harry tampoco tenía idea de que sería problemático viajar por la Tierra sin documentos y dinero terrano. Como nunca había estado en ningún planeta pre-TTCI, Harry había estado operando bajo la idea errónea de que los terranos todavía estaban atrapados en algún tipo de Edad Media. 

Si tan solo Magnus no hubiera asumido que Harry se encargaría de los aspectos prácticos. No por primera vez, Magnus deseaba tener su teléfono móvil o al menos poder recordar el número de Alec. Pero, de nuevo, no estaba seguro de encontrar el coraje para llamar a Alec, incluso si pudiera. 

—Ya casi estamos allí —dijo Harry, consultando el mapa que tenía en la mano. 

—Nuestros padres nos matarán —dijo Magnus. 

Harry se encogió de hombros despreocupAlecente. 

Magnus se dijo a sí mismo que mantuviera la calma. Llevaban días viajando, y ambos estaban cansados e irritados. Discutir no ayudaría en nada. 

Pero, por supuesto, a Harry no le preocupaba la ira de sus padres. Harry tenía a sus padres envueltos alrededor de su dedo meñique. Harry siempre podía salir de problemas hablando. 

—Severus nos matará —dijo Magnus. 

Eso finalmente hizo que Harry pareciera un poco aprensivo. 

Pero no duró mucho. 

—Al infierno con Severus —dijo Harry—. Para cuando nos encuentre, ya no importará. Ya casi no puedo sentir el vínculo — Él sonrió, luciendo extremadamente complacido—. Nuestro vínculo nunca ha sido fuerte; no debería tomar mucho tiempo ahora. De todos modos, deja de preocuparte. 

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —murmuró Magnus, dejando caer su mirada. 

Harry golpeó su hombro contra el de Magnus. 

—Deja de pensar en ello. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. No es como si te gustara jugar con las mentes de esos humanos. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—Aun así lo hice —dijo en voz baja. No le sentaba bien que hubiera usado su telepatía para engañar a esos humanos en la ciudad de Nueva York para que les permitieran abordar su barco. La elección de un barco como medio de transporte a Inglaterra había hecho que Magnus fuera lo suficientemente infeliz. Si tuviera que usar su telepatía con humanos, habría preferido usarla para subir a un avión, pero Harry se mostró inflexible en que no confiaba en “esas cosas obsoletas” para no estrellarse y matarlo. 

—No teníamos otra opción —le recordó Harry. 

Eso era bastante cierto. El comunicador de Harry no funcionaba en largas distancias, lo que significaba que no podían enviar un mensaje al amigo de Harry a Touscsse para que este último pudiera teletransportarlos a la ubicación correcta. No tenían dinero ni documentos terranos. La telepatía era la única opción. 

No lo hizo bueno. 

—Podrías haber usado tu telepatía para llevarnos a Londres — murmuró Harry—. Nunca he caminado tanto en mi vida. 

Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. 

—¡Solo digo! 

—Lo odiaba —dijo Magnus—. No lo voy a hacer de nuevo. 

—Personalmente, no creo que sea un gran problema —dijo Harry—. No le hiciste daño a nadie. Solo conseguimos un viaje gratis en esa nave. Había un montón de espacio para cientos de personas. 

—Es el principio de la cosa. 

Harry resopló. 

—No recuerdo que estuvieras tan preocupado por la privacidad de otras personas cuando usaste tu vínculo familiar con tu hermana para leer su mente. ¿No fue la razón por la que tus padres te desterraron a la Tierra? 

Magnus se sonrojó. 

—¡Estaba curioso! Y es diferente. No se trata de privacidad. Se trata de libre albedrío. No está bien manipular a los seres conscientes para que hagan algo. ¿Querrías que alguien se metiera con tu mente y te obligara a hacer algo? 

Harry se estremeció. 

—Ugh. Tienes razón. Lo siento —Le dio a Magnus una larga mirada—. Ya no eres un telépata de Clase 1. ¿Te das cuenta de eso, verdad? 

Magnus frunció los labios y asintió. 

—¿Estás seguro de que tu amigo no olvidará ponerse en contacto con nosotros dentro de tres meses? 

Harry notó claramente el cambio en el tema, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. 

—¿Crees que soy un idiota, Magnus? 

Magnus sonrió un poco. Al menos algo bueno había salido de toda la prueba: Harry se había acostumbrado a llamarlo Magnus. No se habían molestado en darle otro nombre a Harry, imaginando que su nombre sonaba lo suficientemente humano. 

—No —dijo Magnus—. Pero creo que eres muy impulsivo y un poco irresponsable. 

—¿Irresponsable? ¿Yo? Al menos no escapé de mi casa porque quería ver a algún humano —dijo Harry con una mirada aguda. 

Magnus desvió su mirada. Por supuesto que Harry tenía razón. Si bien Harry tenía una razón bastante razonable para venir a la Tierra, quería deshacerse de su vínculo no deseado, la razón de Magnus no era racional en lo más mínimo. 

Solo quería ver a Alec. 

Extrañaba a Alec terriblemente, de una manera que nunca había extrañado a nadie más en su vida. Si era sincero, la demora de un mes lo frustraba tanto no porque temía la ira de sus padres, sino porque habían pasado dos meses desde que había visto a Alec. Retrasarse debido a una razón tan trivial cuando estaba tan cerca era enormemente frustrante. No ayudaba que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más inseguro se había sentido Magnus. Dos meses fue mucho tiempo. ¿Y si... y si Alec no quería verlo? ¿Y si estaba enojado? 

¿Y si Alec se había olvidado de él? 

—Tengo mucha curiosidad por ese ser humano ahora —dijo Harry—. No entiendo por qué estás tan apegado a él. 

Apegado. 

Magnus imaginó estar físicamente unido a Alec, tan apretado que no había espacio entre ellos, y sintió un dulce dolor que se extendió por su cuerpo. 

Magnus se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que estaba sintiendo un deseo sexual además del emocional. 

—Fue muy amable conmigo —dijo Magnus torpemente. Todavía no podía decirle a Harry toda la verdad. Estando unido, Harry no lo entendería de todos modos. 

—Anímate —dijo Harry—. No debería faltar mucho ahora. 

Estaremos allí antes del atardecer. 

El latido del corazón de Magnus se aceleró ante la idea de ver a Alec pronto. Alec, quien exigiría explicaciones, y con razón. 

¿Cómo iba a explicar su desaparición? ¿Cómo iba a explicar dónde había estado? ¿Y cómo iba a explicar la presencia de Harry? 

¿Alec incluso lo dejaría explicar?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favorito

La Tierra no era en absoluto como Harry había imaginado. Había tanta gente, por una parte. Era raro ver un planeta tan densamente poblado en estos tiempos ya que la mayoría de los planetas tenían colonias múltiples. 

Lo que también era extremadamente raro era ver a su mejor amigo como un naufragio ansioso. Magnus siempre había sido la persona más positiva y relajada que Harry había conocido. Pero era irreconocible cuando tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso de su amigo humano: Magnus estaba increíblemente tenso, su cuerpo rígido y se estaba mordiendo el pulgar, un hábito de la infancia que solía aparecer cuando Magnus estaba extremadamente nervioso y uno que Harry no había visto en años. 

—Tranquilízate —dijo Harry, tratando de proyectar tranquilidad y serenidad—. ¿Por qué hay que estar nervioso? Es solo un humano. 

—No seas tan xenófobo —dijo Magnus con una mirada de desaprobación, que era lo que Harry había buscado. Magnus había necesitado la distracción. 

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué estás tan nervioso —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

Y él realmente no lo hizo. Magnus había sido extrañamente secreto acerca de la persona de Alec, poco dispuesto a compartir mucho, lo cual era extraño para Magnus. Normalmente no se callaba sobre las cosas que le gustaban. 

Por eso Harry se estaba volviendo cada vez más curioso acerca de ese humano. 

Finalmente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Magnus se dirigió a la puerta de la derecha. 

Harry lo siguió, mirando a su amigo con creciente preocupación. Magnus estaba irradiando tanta ansiedad que también comenzaba a afectarlo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? 

Magnus inspiró audiblemente y llamó a la puerta. ¿Estaba su mano realmente temblando o era la imaginación de Harry? En cualquier caso, la ansiedad y la emoción estaban saliendo de

Magnus en oleadas tan fuertes que Harry retrocedió involuntariamente, incómodo. 

Por fin, la puerta se abrió. 

Harry miró con interés al humano del otro lado. Era alto y clásicamente guapo, con interesantes ojos azules, su mandíbula firme y masculina. Era encantador de mirar, o lo sería si no fuera por los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. 

El humano se puso rígido cuando vio a Magnus. Ni siquiera miró a Harry. Sus ojos oscuros se centraron en Magnus. 

—Hola —gruñó Magnus con voz temblorosa. 

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. Pero Magnus tampoco lo miró, sus ojos bebían con avidez en el humano, casi desesperadamente. 

El humano miró a Magnus por lo que pareció una eternidad, con la mandíbula apretada. 

—Así que estás vivo. Es bueno saberlo —Su tono era frío y duro. 

Magnus se veía positivamente aplastado. 

—Alec —dijo, y su voz se quebró. 

El humano juró por lo bajo, agarró a Magnus y lo aplastó contra su pecho. 

Y Magnus... Magnus se derritió absolutamente en los brazos del hombre con un alto gemido.

Harry lo miró fijamente. 

Observó confundido mientras Magnus se aferraba al humano, haciendo pequeños ruidos felices mientras el humano acariciaba su cabello y murmuraba algo en la oreja de Magnus. 

Observó cómo las manos del hombre acariciaban la espalda de Magnus y finalmente se acomodaban en la parte inferior de la espalda de Magnus. Magnus prácticamente ronroneó. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta. 

—¿Um, Hola? 

El humano, Alec, se puso rígido y levantó la cabeza de donde estaba acariciando el cabello de Magnus. Miró por encima del hombro de Magnus a Harry. 

—¿Quién es ese? —Dijo Alec. 

—Es solo Harry, —murmuró Magnus, su voz amortiguada por la camisa del humano. 

—¿Y quién es Harry? —Dijo Alec, su mirada recorrió a Harry de manera evaluadora. 

La mirada hizo a Harry un poco incómodo. Harry siempre había sido más empático que telépata. Podía sentir olas de hostilidad saliendo del humano sin siquiera intentar leer su mente. 

—Es mi amigo de la infancia —dijo Magnus. 

Harry asintió. 

—Me voy a quedar con Magnus aquí por un tiempo. Las cejas de Alec se juntaron. 

—¿Es eso así? ¿Y quién dice que Magnus es bienvenido a quedarse aquí? 

Harry pensó que era una cosa ridícula decir considerando que el chico tenía a Magnus en un fuerte abrazo. 

Magnus suspiró. Finalmente dejó de aferrarse al humano y dio un paso atrás. 

—Lo siento por irme así —dijo en voz baja, tomando la mano del humano y mirándolo a los ojos—. Te he extrañado mucho. 

Alguna emoción cruzó el rostro de Alec antes de que se cerrara. 

—Vamos a hablar en la cocina —Miró a Harry brevemente—. Puedes esperar en la sala de estar. 

Harry asintió y los siguió al interior del piso. Se dejó caer en el sofá, contento de esperar. No querría estar en los zapatos de Magnus en este momento. Su amigo tenía muchas explicaciones que hacer, y no solo a Alec.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Magnus miró la distancia entre él y Alec, estaban demasiado separados para su gusto, antes de enfocarse en la cara de Alec. 

Era imposible de leer. 

Alec dijo secamente:   
—Habla. 

Magnus se mordió el labio. 

La mirada de Alec se dirigió a su boca por un momento antes de que Alec lo mirara a los ojos. 

—Estoy esperando. 

—No sé qué decirte —admitió Magnus. 

—La verdad sería una buena idea —dijo Alec lacónicamente. 

Si pudiera decirle la verdad a Alec, lo habría hecho hace tiempo. 

Interpretando correctamente la mirada miserable en el rostro de Magnus, Alec resopló. 

—Cierto —Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dio la vuelta, con los hombros y la espalda tensos por la frustración. 

—¿Es Magnus incluso tu nombre? —Dijo al fin. El corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco. 

—Sí —A todos los efectos, él era Magnus. Incluso sus padres y mejor amigo lo llamaban Magnus ahora. 

—Magnus Bane no existe —dijo Alec rotundamente. 

El estómago de Magnus cayó. Entonces Alec supo que su pasaporte era falso. 

—¿Te importa explicarlo? —Dijo Alec. —Aparentemente, no existes —Cuando Magnus no dijo nada, Alec se echó a reír—. ¿Fue todo lo que me dijiste una mentira? 

—¡No! —Dijo Magnus, dando un paso adelante. Deseaba poder contarle todo a Alec, pero él y Harry tendrían muchos problemas por su viaje no autorizado a un planeta pre-TTCI sin añadir más. Si rompieran más leyes, ni siquiera sus posiciones sociales los salvaría. El Ministerio no ocultaba nada: había Dalvars, una especie que podía detectar mentiras, trabajando para el Ministerio y sabrían si Magnus intentaba mentir al respecto. 

—Tu pasaporte es falso, Magnus. 

—Sí, pero… lo juro, ¡no soy un criminal o algo así! Simplemente no podía usar mi nombre real aquí. 

Alec no dijo nada, todavía de espaldas a él. 

—Por favor, créeme —Magnus caminó hacia Alec y le tocó el brazo de forma tentativa. 

—No —Alec mordió—. No puedo pensar cuando me tocas. 

Suspirando, Magnus apoyó la mejilla contra la espalda de Alec y murmuró: 

—Si pudiera decirte la verdad, lo haría, pero no puedo. Es más grande que yo. Más grande que nosotros. Romperé múltiples leyes internacionales si lo hago. 

Alec se echó a reír. 

—Pareces un agente secreto en una mala película de espías. 

Magnus sonrió. 

—Sería un horrible agente secreto. 

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro, sus músculos se relajaron un poco. 

—Tienes que darme algo, Mags. 

—Me fui porque mis padres enviaron por mí. No me dieron tiempo para despedirme. Traté de convencerlos de que me dejaran hablar contigo, pero fue inútil. 

—¿Así que estuviste en casa todo este tiempo? —Dijo Alec. 

—Sí. 

—Con tu novia —dijo Alec sin ninguna inflexión. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—No. Ella ha estado fuera en un internado. 

Silencio. 

Finalmente, Alec se dio la vuelta. Miró a Magnus a los ojos y dijo: 

—¿Sigue siendo tu prometida? 

Magnus contuvo el aliento en su garganta. Dudó, sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta, sin saber cuál era la respuesta. Por un lado, ya no había vínculo. Por otro lado, no había hablado con Camille'shni'gul todavía. Hasta que él hablara con ella, no pensó que responder negativamente a la pregunta de Alec sería la correcta. Por no hablar de que sus padres habían firmado un jurídicamente vinculante contrato de compromiso en su nombre. Incluso si el vínculo se había ido, legalmente no era libre. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros un poco. 

Los ojos de Alec brillaron oscuramente. 

—¿Por qué volviste, Magnus? 

—Yo... te extrañé —dijo Magnus, un poco tímido y confundido. ¿No fue obvio? Ya le había dicho eso a Alec. 

—Pero todavía tienes una prometida en casa —dijo Alec, y había algo muy feo en su tono, una emoción desagradable que Magnus casi podía sentir a pesar de sus apretados escudos mentales—. ¿No te sentiste culpable por extrañarme mientras tenías una novia? 

—No es lo que piensas —dijo Magnus entrecortAlecente—. No lo entiendes. 

—Eso es correcto —dijo Alec—. No lo hago. No entiendo quién eres o por qué estás aquí, ¿y sabes la peor parte? —Él se rió entre dientes sin humor—. A una parte de mí no le importa una mierda. Quiero mantenerte con todas tus mentiras y verdades a medias —Él apoyó la frente contra la de Magnus, sus manos acunando la cara de Magnus—. ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? Debería echarte de aquí. Debería llamar a la policía. No debería quererte aún. 

Magnus apenas registró sus palabras, el calor se esparció por su cuerpo, delicioso y dulce. Después de unos meses, tener a Alec tan cerca era abrumador. 

—Estás temblando —dijo Alec, sus dedos acariciando la mejilla de Magnus, su cuello, haciendo que Magnus se estremeciera cada vez que tocaban su piel—. Mírate —dijo Alec, con un matiz en su voz—. ¿Se supone que debo creer que tienes una novia? Eres mío. 

Magnus no podía hablar, meciéndose en el toque de Alec, y necesitaba... 

—No —dijo Alec contra su oído, su respiración áspera e irregular—. Ahora no. Tenemos a tu amigo esperando en la sala de estar —Quitó las manos de Magnus y dio un paso atrás. Magnus lo miró con nostalgia. Entonces, sus palabras finalmente se registraron. Cierto. Harry. Se había olvidado completamente de él. 

Alec metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de chándal. 

—Hablando de tu amigo —dijo, aclarándose un poco la garganta. Parecía enojado, pero cuando Magnus miró hacia abajo, pudo ver a Alec ajustando el bulto en sus pantalones de chándal. 

Magnus se lamió los labios. 

—¿Qué hay de Harry? 

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Dijo Alec. 

—Harry me ayudó a escapar de mi casa —dijo Magnus antes de que pudiera detenerse, su mente aún confusa. 

Alec le dirigió una mirada extraña. 

—¿Te escapaste de casa? ¿Por qué necesitarías escapar? —De repente se puso rígido, sus ojos se volvieron más fríos—. Magnus, ¿tu familia es... abusiva? 

—¡No! —Dijo Magnus rápidamente—. Mis padres son simplemente... muy tradicionales. Realmente quieren que me case con mi novia, y no quiero hacerlo —Magnus bajó la mirada antes de mirar a Alec por debajo de las pestañas—. Quiero estar contigo, mientras pueda. ¿Puedo? 

Una mezcla de emociones conflictivas parpadeaba sobre el rostro de Alec. 

—¿Tanto como puedas? —Repitió, con una expresión en blanco. 

Magnus hizo una mueca de dolor, pero estaba decidido a ser honesto al respecto. 

—Quiero quedarme, pero... —El amigo de Harry había quitado sus chips de identificación y los había reemplazado por otros temporales para que solo él pudiera contactarlos y teletransportarlos a casa, si querían irse a casa. Esa era la única precaución que Harry había acertado. Pero eso no significaba que no serían encontrados de todos modos. 

—No puedo decirte más que esto —Magnus se encontró con los ojos de Alec—. Sé que no es suficiente. Entiendo si ya no confías en mí. Si quieres que me vaya, me voy. 

La mandíbula de Alec se apretó. Miró a Magnus antes de que repentinamente lo acercara, inclinándose y chupando con fuerza su cuello, su boca caliente y posesiva. 

—No vas a ninguna parte —dijo con dureza antes de salir de la habitación. 

Magnus lo miró fijamente, sin aliento.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Alec pidió pizza, porque no había nada comestible en la cocina. Apenas había estado allí desde la desaparición de Magnus, prefiriendo pedir comida para llevar y comer en la sala de estar. Ver su cocina vacía, ver todos los pequeños artilugios innecesarios que Magnus había insistido en comprar, lo había enfurecido terriblemente. Así que había evitado la cocina como una plaga. 

Pero ahora Magnus estaba de vuelta. 

Magnus estaba de vuelta. 

Alec apenas podía apartar sus ojos de él mientras comían sus pizzas. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que Magnus no era tan inocente y genuino como parecía, que no debía perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Pero no podía dejar de mirar fijamente, hambriento por verlo. 

Sus ojos se encontraron a través de la mesa, y Magnus le sonrió, sus pómulos se volvieron un poco rosados. Alec quería besarlos, luego lamer hasta esa boca rosada hasta que Magnus estuviera temblando de nuevo y haciendo esos pequeños ruidos suyos. 

—Mmm, esto es lo mejor que he comido aquí! ¿Cómo es que no me has hablado de la pizza? —Dijo Harry antes de tomar otro bocado de pizza y gemir con aprecio. 

Magnus arrugó la nariz. 

—Porque he visto a gente en la televisión decir que no es saludable comerla. 

Alec los miró con desconcierto. Había pensado que el extraño olvido de Magnus sobre tantas cosas obvias era solo una peculiaridad de él, pero su amigo parecía compartirlo. Harry era tan raro como Magnus. 

Y al igual que Magnus, parecía un personaje que se había escapado de un cuento de hadas de Disney. Era etéreamente hermoso con una piel extrañamente blanca, cabelloscuro como la noche y profundos ojos verdes. Parecía un maldito prmaldit.  
También había algo... fuera de su aspecto. No era el color del cabello y su apariencia eterea. No, era otra cosa. Alguna cualidad que Magnus tenía también. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí? —Dijo Alec, mirando a Harry. 

Harry se detuvo a medio masticar. Él intercambió una larga mirada con Magnus. Casi parecía como si estuvieran comunicándose sin hablar. Deben haber sido muy cercanos. 

—Espero que esté bien que me quede con vosotros hasta que encuentre un trabajo —dijo Harry y tomó un sorbo de té. 

Alec reprimió un resoplido. Le sería imposible responder negativamente sin verse como un imbécil. Este tipo no era tan despistado socialmente como Magnus tendía a serlo. 

—Tendrás que compartir con Magnus —dijo Alec—. No hay habitación libre. A menos que quieras dormir en el sofá. 

—Él puede tomar mi habitación —dijo Magnus, mirando a Alec por debajo de sus pestañas—. Puedo compartir contigo. 

Alec se humedeció los labios y asintió. 

Magnus bajó la mirada de nuevo. 

Mientras tanto, Harry se atragantó con su té y comenzó a toser, con los ojos como platos. 

—¿Vas a compartir una cama con Alec? —Dijo, mirando a Magnus como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. 

Magnus miró su pizza como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. 

—Prefiero compartir una cama con Alec que contigo. Ni siquiera sabes cómo abrazar. 

Harry lo miró con una mirada vagamente escandalizada. Alec se habría reído si no estuviera ocupado tratando de no mostrar cuánto le afectó la mera idea de que Magnus durmiera en su cama. Dormir. Cierto. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry, dándole a Magnus la mirada de “hablaremos más tarde”. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen? —Dijo Alec, compadeciéndose de Magnus, que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en llamas. No debería haber sido tan entrañable. Cristo, era jodidamente imposible permanecer enojado con esa cara. 

—Tanto que parece desde siempre —dijo Harry, haciendo que Alec se estremeciera y apartara los ojos de Magnus. 

Cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, lo encontró estudiándolo con curiosidad. 

Verdad. Le había hecho una pregunta a Harry. 

—¿De verdad? —Dijo Alec, después de aclararse la garganta.

—Nuestros padres son viejos amigos y su hermano mayor es mi novio, por lo que nos vimos obligados a socializar —dijo Harry. Él sonrió—. Si no lo fuéramos, no habría sido amigo de una magdalena tan ingenua. Me sorprende que no se matara mientras estaba solo aquí. 

—No soy tan despistado —dijo Magnus con un puchero—. Deja de exagerar. 

—Espera —dijo Alec—. Harry está comprometido con tu hermano? Me dijiste que yo era la primera persona gay que conocías. 

Los ojos de Magnus se ensancharon. Intercambió una mirada de pánico con Harry. 

—No soy gay —dijo Harry—. Soy, soy, bisexual... 

—¡Demisexual! —Dijo Magnus al mismo tiempo. 

Se miraron el uno al otro. 

Alec sonrió sin alegría. 

—Debieron hacer un esfuerzo para coordinar vuestras historias. 

Magnus dejó caer su cara en sus manos y gimió. 

—No te mentí —murmuró entre sus manos—. Realmente eres la primera persona homosexual que he conocido. La sexualidad de Harry es... complicada —Miró a Alec a través de sus dedos—. ¿Estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? 

Él debería estarlo. Pero a pesar de las mentiras descaradas de Magnus, no parecían malicioso, o quizás Alec era un terrible juez de carácter. 

—Por supuesto que estoy enojado —dijo Alec. Lo estaba, pero sobre todo con sí mismo por no estar lo suficientemente enojado. Puede que no esté tan enojado con Magnus como las mentiras constantes de Magnus se merecía, pero eso no significaba que estaba bien. Porque no estaba bien. Una parte de él no podía creer que estuviera listo para perdonar a Magnus tan fácilmente. Si fuera alguien más, les habría dicho que se fueran a la mierda. Él ni siquiera los habría dejado entrar en su piso. 

La cara de Magnus cayó. 

—Oh, por el amor de... ¡Él no te odia, Magnus! —Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie con un resoplido exasperado—. No entiendo por qué te vuelves tan estúpido con esto, hombre —Él fingió bostezar—. De todos modos, estoy cansado. ¿Me muestras la habitación? —Dijo, lanzándole a Magnus una mirada significativa. 

Magnus ni siquiera lo miró, con los ojos fijos en Alec. 

—¿Realmente no me odias? 

—Magnus —dijo Harry con impaciencia. 

—No lo hago —dijo Alec y suspiró—. Ve. Muéstrale tu habitación, bebé. 

La cara de Magnus se iluminó. 

—¿Todavía soy tu bebé? 

Alec sonrió, recordando la firme insistencia de Magnus en ser su único bebé, lo que sea que eso significara. 

—Si quieres serlo. 

Magnus estaba fuera de su silla y en su regazo en un instante. 

—Quiero hacerlo —murmuró en el oído de Alec, su cuerpo presionando fuertemente contra el de Alec—. Quiero ser tu bebé. Siempre. 

Alec sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba en respuesta. Tiró de Magnus con más fuerza hacia él y se metió en la suave piel debajo de la oreja, respirándole. Joder, no podía estar enojado con él. Magnus dejó escapar un feliz suspiro. 

—Eché esto demasiado de menos —dijo, su voz ronca con honestidad—. Tus brazos rodeándome. Tú. 

—Sí —murmuró Alec. Maldito infierno, lo había extrañado. 

El olor de Magnus, la forma en que encajaba contra el cuerpo de Alec, la mezcla embriagadora de deseo y adoración que llenaba su cuerpo cada vez que se tocaban: había echado de menos todo eso. 

Magnus enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Alec, empujando la boca de Alec más cerca de su cuello, respirando con jadeos cortos. Alec hundió sus dientes en la piel de Magnus, chupando suavemente. Magnus jadeó e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dándole un mejor acceso, sus dedos recorriendo los bíceps de Alec mientras Alec cubría su cuello con marcas. Magnus. Su bebé, su ángel, su ser humano favorito, su niño bonito... 

Un sonido ahogado hizo que Alec recordara que tenían audiencia. 

Poniéndose rígido, Alec miró por encima del hombro de Magnus, su boca aún presionada contra el delicado cuello de Magnus. 

Harry los estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—Magnus —dijo Harry—. Unas palabras. 

Magnus no se movió del regazo de Alec. 

—Ahora —dijo Harry. 

Magnus miró a Alec con nostalgia. 

—¡Magnus! —Harry gruñó—. Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora. 

Magnus suspiró y se bajó del regazo de Alec. 

—Volveré pronto —dijo, sus ojos suaves y vidriosos. 

Alec asintió, observándolos irse y reprimiendo el impulso paranoico de agarrar a Magnus y nunca perderlo de vista. 

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró. Por el amor de Dios, Magnus solo iba a otra habitación. 

Alec miró su reloj. Era cerca de la medianoche y mañana tenía que levantarse temprano. Una ducha sonaba como una buena idea mientras Magnus hablaba con su amigo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—¿Estás loco? —Dijo Harry en cuanto entraron en la antigua habitación de Magnus—. Si hubiera sabido de esto, nunca te hubiera llevado a la Tierra conmigo. 

El estómago de Magnus se sacudió con nervios. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando. 

Harry le dio una bofetada telepática. Magnus apretó sus escudos mentales y lo fulminó con la mirada. Harry le devolvió la mirada. 

—No te hagas el tonto. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Magnus? 

Magnus desvió su mirada. 

—No sé a qué te refieres. 

—Correcto —Harry suspiró—. Sabes que es inútil. No importa lo apegado que estés a este humano, nunca podrás ser tú mismo con él. Nunca se te permitirá quedarte aquí. No se nos permite permanecer indefinidamente en los mundos pre-TTCI. 

—Nadie sabe dónde estamos, excepto por tu amigo —dijo Magnus con fuerza. 

—No te engañes. Puede que no lo sepan ahora, pero eventualmente lo descubrirán —Harry negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con tanta pena que le revolvió el estómago a Magnus —No te apegues demasiado a él, Magnht. Trata de mantener una distancia razonable. Ya eres demasiado cariñoso con él —Harry lo miró fijamente—. ¿Era realmente necesario sentarte en su regazo y dejar que te besara el cuello? ¿Es otra costumbre humana que no conocía? 

Magnus parpadeó. ¿Realmente Harry no se había dado cuenta de que su relación con Alec era menos que platónica? ¿Era él genuinamente ajeno? Era difícil de creer. Pero, de nuevo, Harry estaba vinculado y las áreas de su cerebro responsables de la atracción sexual fueron suprimidas por el vínculo. A pesar de la audaz conversación de Harry, no tenía experiencia en lo que respecta al sexo y las relaciones. Harry no tenía idea de cómo se sentía la atracción. Tal vez él no podía reconocerla. 

Magnus casi lo envidiaba. Las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles cuando su cuerpo no se comportaba de forma tan extraña, atraído por Alec como un imán. Había sido adicto al toque de Alec y a la atención de Alec mucho antes de que se rompiera su vínculo, pero ahora era mucho peor. Ahora había otra dimensión en sus sentimientos, una que era más difícil de suprimir. 

—Prométeme que pondrás algo de distancia entre él y tú — dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente. 

—Lo prometo —dijo Magnus, sintiéndose como el peor tipo de mentiroso. Haría lo mejor que pudiera, pero sabía que era demasiado débil en lo que a Alec se refería. 

Para alivio de Magnus, después de eso, Harry cambió de tema. 

Harry pasó la siguiente hora preguntándole a Magnus sobre las costumbres humanas y algunas cosas que Alec había mencionado que lo confundían. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, soltó a Magnus. Magnus tomó una ducha rápida en el baño y se puso ropa limpia, feliz de descubrir que Alec no había quitado la ropa de Magnus de su guardarropa. 

Para cuando abandonó su antigua habitación, el resto del apartamento ya estaba oscuro. 

Magnus abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Alec y entró. Alec había dejado las ventanas francesas abiertas y la luz de la luna iluminaba bastante bien la habitación. Junto con la mejoría de la vista de Magnus, podía ver todo perfectamente. 

Alec parecía dormir rápido, su pecho subía y bajaba uniformemente. Solo estaba en sus bóxer. 

Magnus apartó los ojos y se quitó la ropa interior tan silenciosamente como pudo. Estaba un poco decepcionado de que Alec estuviera dormido, pero tal vez fue lo mejor. No creía que pudiera cumplir su promesa a Harry si Alec estaba despierto y lo tomaran desde donde lo dejaron. 

Magnus se metió en la cama y se puso de costado, mirando a Alec. 

Miró el hermoso perfil de Alec y sintió que su garganta se cerraba. 

Alec era humano. En la oscuridad y la tranquilidad de la noche no había escapatoria de ese hecho. 

Alec era humano. 

Y Magnus no lo era. 

Magnus podría odiarlo, pero las preocupaciones de Harry eran válidas. Su relación con Alec tenía fecha de vencimiento. Él no sería capaz de permanecer en la Tierra por tiempo indefinido. Tarde o temprano, él y Harry serían encontrados y deportados. 

Su familia nunca lo dejaría quedarse con Alec, incluso si el Ministerio no estuviera en la foto. Sus padres nunca aprobarían o aceptarían su relación con Alec. Probablemente estarían horrorizados. 

Alec era humano, un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI. 

Mientras que Magnus pensaba que los humanos eran interesantes y realmente fascinantes, era consciente del hecho de que las personas en casa no compartían su opinión. En el mejor de los casos, las civilizaciones pre-TTCI fueron miradas con desdén. En el peor de los casos, fueron despreciadas. Tener una relación íntima con un miembro de una civilización preTTCI era algo inaudito. A los ojos de la sociedad, una relación de este tipo no se consideraría mejor que la de los humanos modernos si se considerara una relación con un neandertal. Por lo que Magnus sabía, incluso antes de ingresar a la Unión de Planetas y estar sujeto a las leyes del Ministerio, su planeta tenía muy pocas relaciones con las civilizaciones anteriores al TTCI. Los calluvian se enorgullecían de ser una de las civilizaciones más antiguas de la galaxia y tendían a despreciar a las civilizaciones más jóvenes como la Tierra. Magnus siempre había pensado que tal actitud era de muy mal gusto, pero era consciente de que la mayoría de la gente en casa pensaba de manera diferente. Sus padres dijeron que era ingenuo. Su hermana dijo que era demasiado idealista. Severus dijo que era demasiado suave. 

Ellos nunca entenderían o aprobarían. 

Tragando, Magnus se acercó a Alec, solo un poco. 

Alec frunció el ceño mientras dormía, sus cejas se juntaron antes de que sus párpados se abrieran. 

—¿Mags? —Murmuró, alcanzando a Magnus—. Ven aquí. Magnus se dio la vuelta hasta que su cara estuvo contra el hombro desnudo de Alec. Estaba tan aliviado que Alec ya no parecía estar enojado con él. 

—¿Qué hora es? —Dijo Alec, con una ronca capa de sueño todavía en su voz. 

—Veinte minutos después de la una —respondió Magnus, cerrando los ojos. Arrastró su nariz sobre la curva de los bíceps de Alec, inhalando profundamente—. Me encanta mucho tu olor. Lo echaba de menos. Nada huele tan bien como tú. 

Alec resopló. 

—Estoy seguro de que hay algo que huele mejor. 

No para mí. 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. Había algo en Alec que lo hacía sentir tan... primitivo. Cuando estaba con Alec, no se sentía como un príncipe de una civilización antigua. Se sentía como un esclavo de su cuerpo y sus impulsos. Se sintió empujar su cara contra la axila de Alec y respirar su olor masculino y sudor.   
Mío. Mi hombre. Tenía ganas de rogarle a Alec que lo marcara en todas partes. Sentirse como de Alec, en todas las formas posibles. 

Una sonrisa torcida retorció los labios de Magnus. 

—Quiero oler tanto de ti que creo que felizmente te dejaría mearme —Estaba bromeando. Más o menos. 

Alec Dio una risa tensa. 

—No puedes decir cosas así. 

—¿Por qué no? —Dijo Magnus, besando suavemente el hombro de Alec. 

—Porque solo soy un hombre de sangre roja —dijo Alec—. Y estás comprometido con alguien, pero dices que quieres oler a mí. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo se ve, Magnus? 

—¿Bastante mal? —Dijo Magnus, frotando su cálida mejilla contra el hombro de Alec. Él entendió que, desde el punto de vista de Alec, Magnus estaba comprometido con alguien, tenía una relación romántica con alguien, por lo que estaba mal que él quisiera a Alec. Pero no fue así. Magnus deseaba poder explicárselo a Alec, pero no sabía cómo. Alec no era Samantha. No podía decirle a Alec que era un matrimonio arreglado sin que Alec le hiciera preguntas más incómodas, preguntas que no podía responder honestamente. 

—Probablemente piensas que soy una persona terrible —dijo Magnus. Se podría pensar que era una persona terrible si estuviera en el lugar de Alec y tenía la misma información limitada que hizo Alec. 

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro. 

—Simplemente no puedo reconciliar las cosas que sé sobre ti con las cosas que veo. 

—¿Qué ves? 

Alec se apoyó en un codo, mirando a Magnus. 

Estaban muy cerca. 

Magnus se humedeció los labios, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su caja torácica. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Alec. El corazón de Alec también latía rápido, su piel se calentaba bajo la palma de Magnus. La temperatura del cuerpo humano era un poco más alta que la de los calluvian, y Alec siempre se sentía maravillosamente cálido. Se sentía aún más cálido ahora. 

—Veo... —Alec se fue apagando, sus nudillos acariciando la mejilla de Magnus, luego por su cuello. 

Magnus se estremeció, la piel de gallina corría sobre su piel. Se apoyó en el toque de Alec, aspirando un suspiro cuando la mano de Alec bajó por su pecho. Se humedeció los labios y miró fijamente a la boca de Alec con avidez, una necesidad ahora familiar en su cuerpo. De querer. Quería atacar la boca de Alec con la suya: besarla, morderla y lamerla. Quería tirar a Alec encima de él, extender sus piernas y rogarle a Alec que lo haga sentir bien con su polla, como la última vez. 

Cuando la mano de Alec se movió para acariciar su estómago tembloroso, Magnus no pudo soportarlo más. 

—Vamos a tener relaciones sexuales —soltó—. Quiero tener sexo contigo. Tanto. 

Alec hizo un ruido extraño y estrangulado que sonaba como una media risa, medio gemido, su cuerpo rígido, sus músculos casi vibrando de tensión. 

—Mags… 

—Por favor —dijo Magnus, deslizando su mano en los bóxer de Alec y sacando su polla. La acarició con avidez. Se sentía increíble en su mano, tanto dura como sedosa. 

Una parte de él no podía creer su propia audacia. Esa parte de él le dijo que se avergonzara de lo mucho que lo quería: quería tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no era su compañero de unión, con un miembro de otra especie, con un hombre que la raza de Magnus consideraría poco mejor que un bárbaro. Pero esa parte de él era muy pequeña y se debilitaba con cada minuto que pasaba. A Magnus no le importaba. No le importaba lo que la gente en casa pensaría de él si pudieran verlo ahora. Quería a Alec, quería todo lo que pudiera conseguir, quería tener a Alec dentro de él, quería que Alec lo follara. La palabra “follar” siempre le había parecido sucia y vulgar a Magnus, tanto en los idiomas calluvian como en el de Terran, pero ahora pensaba que encajaba en la base porque quería quemar su cuerpo. Quería ser follado. Quería que Alec lo follara. Lo quería con una desesperación que empeoraba al saber que su tiempo con Alec era limitado. 

—Vamos a tener relaciones sexuales —dijo Magnus, apretando la polla de Alec—. Te quiero mucho. 

Alec maldijo y de repente rodó sobre él, sujetándolo al colchón con su cuerpo largo y pesado. El muslo de Alec se apretó entre sus piernas, contra su dura polla, y Magnus gimió. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Alec, se levantó y besó a Alec torpemente, lamiendo su boca. 

Alec gimió y le devolvió el beso, su lengua metiéndose en la boca de Magnus a un ritmo que Magnus deseaba que hiciera con su cuerpo. Retorciéndose, Magnus se apoyó contra la polla de Alec, intentando y no aliviar el dolor en su ingle. 

—Alec —susurró contra la boca de Alec. 

—¿Qué, bebé? —Alec murmuró entre los besos largos, húmedos y vertiginosos.

—Lo necesito —dijo Magnus, retorciéndose infructuosamente debajo de Alec, tratando de acercarlo más—. Te necesito. 

Alec giró su cabeza contra el oído de Magnus, su respiración inestable. 

—¿Qué necesitas, Mags? 

Las cejas de Magnus se fruncieron. ¿No lo había dejado claro ya? 

—Necesito que me folles.   
Alec respiró hondo. 

—¿Estás seguro? —Dijo, su voz tan profunda que era casi irreconocible. 

Magnus asintió aturdido, agarrando las nalgas de Alec. 

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. 

Alec emitió un sonido bajo y gruñido antes de arrastrar su boca húmeda por el cuello de Magnus. 

—Sí —dijo con voz áspera, chupando mordidas de amor en la piel de Magnus—. Sí. Solo necesitamos... —Alec se arrancó con una maldición ahogada y alcanzó el cajón. Revolvió en él por unos momentos antes de jurar de nuevo—. Tengo condones, pero no tengo lubricante. 

Magnus parpadeó, sin saber de qué estaba hablando. 

—No importa —murmuró, tratando de jalar a Alec hacia él.   
Alec se rió con dureza. 

—Necesitamos lubricante, Mags. Necesito prepararte, abrirte para mi polla. 

La polla de Alec. 

Magnus se estremeció, su propia polla palpitaba y su agujero goteaba, tan vacío. Sacudió la cabeza. 

—No lo necesito —logró—. Estoy listo, lo juro. 

Podía ver el ceño fruncido de Alec mientras lo miraba en la oscuridad. 

—Magnus… 

—Estoy listo —casi se quejó Magnus, agarrando la mano de Alec y metiéndola en su ropa interior. Sin pasar por su dura polla, Magnus presionó los dedos de Alec contra su agujero resbaladizo y gimió ante el contacto. 

Alec respiró bruscamente. 

—¿Te preparaste para mí antes de ir a la cama? —Él empujó un dedo y Magnus se estremeció. Sí, esto era lo que tanto había necesitado. A distancia, se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba preguntando algo y asintió, esperando que fuera la respuesta correcta. No le importaba, mientras Alec lo mantuviera lleno. 

Alec acarició el interior del agujero de Magnus con dos dedos, abriéndolos. Se sentía tan bien, pero no fue suficiente. Magnus quería más. Magnus quería, él quería... Miró la polla de Alec, de pie, gruesa y larga, y su agujero se apretó alrededor de los dedos de Alec. 

—La quiero —dijo Magnus, agachándose y agarrando la polla de Alec de nuevo. Era aún más dura ahora. Magnus gimió, imaginando lo bien que se sentiría, llenándolo y estirándolo hasta el límite—. Ponla adentro. 

Alec juró por lo bajo, apartó la mano de Magnus y rápidamente hizo rodar algo sobre su polla. 

—Abre las piernas para mí, bebé —dijo, acomodándose entre   
los muslos de Magnus. 

Magnus lo hizo y observó con impaciencia cómo Alec guiaba su polla dentro de él. Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilo y feliz mientras la dura longitud lo llenaba lentamente. Demasiado lento. Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus movió sus caderas, tratando de profundizarlo. 

Alec siseó. 

—Mags, despacio. Te vas a lastimar —A pesar de sus palabras racionales, sonó desesperado, sus manos acariciando los muslos de Magnus y su polla comenzó a moverse dentro de Magnus. 

—No quiero lento —logró Magnus, gimiendo cuando Alec comenzó a empujar más fuerte—. Se siente bien. No sabía que el sexo se sentiría tan bien. 

Alec dejó que su peso presionara a Magnus en el colchón. 

—Soy tu primera vez —murmuró en el cuello de Magnus, agarrando los muslos de Magnus con fuerza mientras se estrellaba contra él—. Nadie te ha hecho esto nunca. Solo yo. Sólo mío. 

La posesividad en la voz de Alec envió una emoción loca a través del cuerpo de Magnus. Jadeando, se movió para encontrarse con los empujes de Alec. Quería más, más duro, más profundo, pero por alguna razón, Alec seguía cambiando el ángulo y la longitud de sus embates. Magnus gimió de frustración, agarrando la espalda de Alec, tratando de empujarlo más profundo. 

—Shhh —dijo Alec—. O tu amigo nos oirá. 

Magnus se sonrojó, recordando que Harry estaba al otro lado de la pared. Pero su vergüenza no lo detuvo de querer más de la polla de Alec, y se mostró entusiasmado al encontrarse con los empujes de Alec, su agujero apretándose en la polla de Alec. Se sentía tan bien dentro de él, muy bien, grueso y perfecto, pero quería más. 

—Joder, no puedo encontrar tu próstata —Alec se quejó, los músculos tensos y las cejas fruncidas en concentración mientras continuaba cambiando el ángulo de sus empujes. 

—¿Próstata? —Gruñó Magnus, sin entender. 

—Cristo —Alec rió a medias con un gemido, arrastrando los labios sobre el cuello de Magnus mientras su polla salía disparada de Magnus—. Siento que soy un asaltacunas. Pero quiero, te quiero, muy, mal —Cada palabra estaba marcada por un fuerte empuje—. Tócate, bebé —dijo Alec—. Acaricia tu polla por mí. Eres tan bonito, tan hermoso, te sientes tan maravillosamente. 

Magnus prácticamente pisó el elogio. Hizo lo que le dijeron, deslizando su mano entre ellos y agarrando su polla abandonada. El alivio fue inmediato. Dejó escapar un largo gemido y comenzó a mover su mano con fuerza y rapidez, al mismo ritmo que los empujes de Alec. Pero aún necesitaba más. 

—Más duro —susurró con voz quebrada, apretando la espalda de Alec con sus piernas—. Quiero más fuerte, necesito, por favor —Estaba tan, tan resbaladizo, dolorido por dentro, sollozando cada vez que Alec sacaba su polla. Sabía que no le dolería, no importaba lo duro que Alec fuera con él; solo quería más y más profundo—. ¡Más! 

Alec salió, haciéndolo gemir. Puso a Magnus en sus manos y rodillas antes de golpear contra él, profundo y duro. Magnus gritó, sus ojos humedeciéndose. Sí, allí mismo. Se sintió tan bien, tan satisfactorio. Ya no le importaba que Harry pudiera escucharlo, gimiendo sin sentido con cada empuje profundo. Alec también gemía, el colchón crujía debajo de ellos, la cabecera golpeaba contra la pared con la fuerza de los empujes de Alec. 

—Dios, joder, joder, joder —gruñó Alec, mordiendo la espalda de Magnus, cerrando la mano alrededor de la polla de Magnus y apretándola con fuerza—. Tan jodidamente apretado, tan bueno, tan perfecto para mí... —Su polla golpeó algo dentro de él. 

Magnus sollozó y sintió que su mundo explotaba, inmensas olas de placer mecían su cuerpo y le quitaban el aliento. Cayó sobreel colchón, sintiéndose deshuesado, con la cabeza dando vueltas de placer. Podía sentir las manos de Alec vagando sobre su piel, tocando, acariciando, guiándolo a través de las réplicas, incluso mientras Alec continuaba empujándolo hacia él. Aunque Magnus se sentía satisfecho, los empujes de Alec aún se sentían bien y no quería que Alec se detuviera nunca. 

Pero finalmente se detuvo, gimiendo, su cuerpo se puso rígido sobre él. 

Magnus suspiró decepcionado cuando Alec se retiró. 

—Podrías haberte quedado en mí. 

Alec se rió entre dientes, rodó sobre su espalda y atrajo a Magnus a sus brazos. 

—Insaciable —murmuró, su voz ya adormecida—. Nunca pensé que serías tan de armas tomar en la cama. 

Magnus no sabía qué decir a eso. ¿Fue malo? ¿O fue un cumplido? 

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sintió que Alec se quedaba dormido. 

Sonriendo, Magnus hundió su rostro en la axila de Alec e hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose seguro y amado en los brazos de Alec. 

Casa. Esto se sintió como el hogar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Alec siempre había pensado que era algo espeluznante ver a alguien dormir. Nunca había entendido la necesidad de hacerlo. 

Pero esa mañana, mientras veía que Magnus dormía acurrucado contra él con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho, Alec entendió perfectamente el sentimiento. No podía alejar sus ojos. No estaba seguro de poder alejar sus ojos ni por todo el dinero del mundo. 

Magnus se veía aún más encantador cuando dormía, su piel de porcelana contrastaba con sus pestañas oscuras y cabello castaño, y el pecho bronceado de Alec. 

Él era tan hermoso. Y él era suyo. 

¿De verdad? Dijo una voz sarcástica en el fondo de su mente que sonaba muy parecida a la de Jace. Ni siquiera sabes si su nombre es realmente Magnus. Sabes una mierda sobre él. Excepto por el hecho de que él tiene una novia en casa. 

Alec apretó sus labios juntos. 

Era cierto que había demasiadas cosas sobre Magnus que simplemente no cuadraban. 

Era tan inocente e ingenuo a veces que era difícil creer que Magnus fuera capaz de mentir, mentirle durante meses. Y si Magnus realmente tenía una novia, ¿qué decía de él como persona que estaba tan ansioso por la polla de Alec? (O sobre Alec, para el caso. Siempre había pensado que era un hombre mejor que eso). 

Y luego estaba el sexo. Había sido... 

Tratando de ignorar su erección matutina, Alec se obligó a pensar racionalmente sobre el sexo. 

La noche anterior había habido algo que le molestaba en el fondo de su mente, pero su excitación le había impedido pensar en ello. 

El hecho de que Magnus se hubiera preparado para el sexo anal antes de irse a la cama era tan extraño para él. Esa fue la misma persona que se sonrojó ante las insinuaciones, la misma persona que no sabía qué era una próstata. Y se suponía que Alec debía creer que Magnus se había estirado y se había deslizado tan a fondo que había permanecido maravillosamente hábil durante todo el sexo. Entonces, o bien Magnus estaba fingiendo ser ingenuo e inexperto, o... 

¿Cuál era la alternativa? 

—Buenos días. 

Alec volvió sus ojos hacia Magnus y lo encontró parpadeando con una sonrisa suave y adormilada. 

Cristo, Alec quería jodidamente consumirlo, besarlo desde su cabeza despeinada por el sueño hasta sus impecables dedos pálidos. 

—Buenos días —dijo Alec, aclarándose un poco la garganta—. ¿Has dormido bien? 

Magnus asintió, bostezando. 

—No he dormido tan bien en años. 

—Bien —dijo Alec, inclinándose. 

Su alarma se disparó, haciéndolo detenerse. 

Mierda. Trabajo. Si empezaba a besar a Magnus ahora, definitivamente llegaría tarde. 

Suspirando, Alec se extrajo de los brazos de Magnus y se levantó de la cama, ignorando estoicamente el puchero de Magnus. 

—Necesito estar en el trabajo antes de lo habitual —dijo Alec con una mueca, agarrando un par de bóxer nuevos y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el baño. 

Hizo una pausa, notando una extraña expresión en el rostro de Magnus. 

—¿Todo bien? 

Magnus bajó las pestañas. 

—Yo solo... ya te extraño. No quiero que te vayas —Él se rió entre dientes, frotándose la nuca—. Sé que es una tontería. 

Alec deseaba poder reírse y decirle a Magnus que realmente estaba siendo tonto, pero a decir verdad, en el fondo de su mente, todavía existía el temor persistente de que Magnus desapareciera nuevamente. Sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía convencerse completamente de que no volvería a casa a un piso vacío esa noche. 

—No es tonto, amor —dijo Alec, riéndose interiormente de su propio apego. Si hace medio año alguien le hubiera dicho que lo tendría tan mal por alguien, los habría llamado locos—. Yo también te extraño ya. 

Magnus le sonrió. Alec tuvo que alejar sus ojos por la fuerza y hacer que sus pies se movieran hacia el baño. Cristo. Se sentía como un adolescente con su primer enamoramiento. ¿Qué le había hecho ese chico? 

Cuando salió del dormitorio, recién salido de la ducha y vestido para el trabajo, encontró a Magnus en la cocina, frunciendo el ceño ante el contenido de la nevera. 

—No hay comida —dijo Magnus—. Así que estoy calentando la pizza sobrante —Se volvió hacia Alec con una mirada perpleja—. ¿Por qué no tienes comida? 

Alec no respondió. Caminó hacia Magnus, lo apretó contra la nevera y apretó sus labios contra los de Magnus. Magnus tembló y abrió la boca con impaciencia, convirtiendo el suave beso en uno sucio mientras chupaba la lengua de Alec con pequeños ruidos   
felices. Hizo que Alec se imaginara qué ruidos haría Magnus con la boca llena de su polla, y gimió, besando a Magnus con más fuerza. 

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. 

Magnus saltó lejos de Alec, con las mejillas rosadas y sin aliento, y tan hermoso. Le costó un esfuerzo apartar la mirada de él. Pero la apartó. 

Harry los estaba mirando, sus ojos pasaban de Magnus a Alec y de regreso. Había una expresión muy extraña en su rostro cuando Harry clavó sus ojos en Magnus. Magnus, que parecía estar estudiando cuidadosamente evitando la mirada de Harry. 

—¡Pizza! —Dijo Magnus, girándose hacia el microondas. 

Alec notó con ligero desconcierto que Magnus continuaba evitando los ojos de Harry durante el desayuno. De hecho, Magnus apenas habló con Harry, mientras que Harry pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Magnus como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Casi parecía como si estuviera tratando de comunicarle algo a Magnus, pero Magnus no lo había notado o decidió ignorarlo. 

—Oye, Alec —dijo Harry, finalmente cambiando su mirada a la cara de Alec. 

Alec se sirvió una taza de café y lo miró. 

—¿Qué? 

Harry clavó sus ojos en los de Alec. De repente, un dolor de cabeza sordo comenzó a crecer en su cabeza y Alec frunció el ceño, frotándose las sienes. Por lo general, no era uno de tener dolores de cabeza. 

—¡Harry! —Magnus dijo bruscamente. 

Harry se estremeció, pero Alec ya no le prestó atención. Se quedó mirando a Magnus. Nunca había visto a Magnus enojado, mucho menos furioso. Pero ahora estaba innegablemente furioso, enrojecido y fulminando con la mirada a su amigo, que  
de repente parecía culpable y defensivo. Qué coño... Estos dos eran tan jodidamente extraños. 

—No hagas eso —Magnus mordió, todavía frunciendo el ceño a su amigo. 

—Está bien, ¿qué está pasando? —Dijo Alec, sintiéndose más que un poco harto de todo el secreto entre estos dos. Al menos su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. 

—Nada —dijo Harry después de un largo momento de él y Magnus mirándose el uno al otro. Él suspiró—. Estás cometiendo un gran error, Magnus —dijo, su voz más suave ahora—. Tus padres te matarán —Él se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No tenía idea de que lo tuvieras en ti. ¿Es incluso legal hacer eso con él cuando estás...? 

Magnus se sonrojó y se puso de pie. 

—Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo si no te vas ahora —le dijo a Alec, agarrando su brazo. 

Alec frunció el ceño y miró a Harry, que tenía una expresión casi compasiva en su rostro mientras miraba a Magnus. 

—Alec, vamos —dijo Magnus—. Te lo explicaré más tarde. 

Alec lo estudió. 

Magnus se estaba mordiendo el labio, sus ojos violetas muy abiertos y suplicando. 

—Bien —dijo Alec, soltándose. Pero solo porque no tenía tiempo ahora. 

Exigiría respuestas por la tarde. 

Ya era suficiente. 

Estaba cansado de secretos y mentiras.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—No —dijo Magnus tan pronto como estuvieron solos en el apartamento. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. 

—Magnus. 

—Y no te atrevas a hacerle eso a Alec otra vez —dijo Magnus, mirándolo—. Fue una violación de su privacidad. No tenías derecho a leer su mente. 

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Magnus se volvió y desapareció en la habitación de Alec. 

Harry suspiró y se masajeó la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse del dolor de cabeza que había desarrollado cuando Magnus le dio un golpe telepático enorme por entrometerse en la mente de Alec. Harry todavía no estaba acostumbrado a cuán fuertes se habían vuelto las habilidades telepáticas de Magnus después de que su vínculo se había roto. Harry siempre había sido el telépata más fuerte y empático entre los dos, y su cambio de roles lo tomó por sorpresa. Claro, Harry había visto a Magnus usar sus nuevos poderes sobre los humanos, pero recibirlos era diferente. Por primera vez, Harry se sintió un poco nervioso. Ahora entendía mejor por qué Magnus estaba tan perturbado por sus mayores habilidades. 

Las razas telepáticas siempre habían sido consideradas con cierta cautela y sospecha por otras razas en la galaxia. Pero todos sabían que no todos los telépatas eran igualmente peligrosos. La prueba telepática estándar fue inventada por el Ministerio para clasificar a los telépatas, siendo la Clase 1 la más inocua y la Clase 7 la más peligrosa. Magnus había sido un telépata de Clase 1 en el STT, la clase telepática más débil además de t-nulls, pero la cabeza de Harry aún sonaba por la fuerza del golpe telepático de Magnus, ¡y tenía sus escudos mentales encendidos! Magnus era al menos clase 3 ahora. Por lo menos. 

Lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo, porque Harry estaba clasificado como Clase 2, incluso con el vínculo que restringía su núcleo telepático. Trató de no pensar en cómo se clasificaría en el STT cuando finalmente se rompiera su vínculo con Severus.También trató de no pensar en los antiguos calluvian que podían matar con sus mentes. Probablemente era una leyenda urbana de mierda, pero si fuera cierto... esos mutantes habrían sido clasificados como Clase 7. 

Harry apartó el pensamiento con una risita. Estaba siendo tonto. Los telépatas de clase 7 ya no existían en la galaxia. Todo el mundo sabía eso. 

Tenía cosas más apremiantes de las que preocuparse de todos modos. 

Como el hecho de que su mejor amigo había perdido la cabeza. 

Harry sintió que su piel se calentaba al recordar lo que había visto en la mente de Alec antes de que Magnus lo empujara. 

Incluso con los recuerdos de Alec y todo el ruido que había escuchado la noche anterior, aún era difícil creer que Magnus realmente hubiera tenido... relaciones sexuales con su humano. 

Hubo una parte de Harry que alegremente animó a Magnus por ir en contra de todas las arcaicas y sofocantes tradiciones de su gente. Esa parte de él era inmensamente curiosa acerca de cómo se sentía. Esa parte de él estaba decidida a probar el sexo tan pronto como su estúpido vínculo finalmente se rompió. Pero, a diferencia de Magnus, él no tenía la intención de quedar tan enamorado de un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI. 

¿Cómo podía ser Magnus tan estúpido? Ya estaba demasiado apegado a su humano. Añadir sexo encima de eso fue una idea terrible. 

Es posible que Harry no entienda por completo el amor romántico, pero tenía una buena idea de cómo eran sus amigos de otros planetas. Si lo entendía correctamente, el apego intenso y la atracción sexual eran los componentes principales del amor romántico para los seres sensibles sexuales. 

Magnus ya había estado demasiado apegado a su humano. Agregar sexo a la mezcla había aumentado exponencialmente sus posibilidades de lastimarse cuando sus padres inevitablemente los encontraban y los arrastraban a casa. Las leyes del Ministerio les prohíben tener una residencia permanente en planetas pre-TTCI. Magnus y su humano no tenían futuro. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. Él no sabía lo que Magnus estaba pensando. 

Si estaba pensando en absoluto. 

Suspirando, Harry se dirigió a la habitación de Alec y llamó poco antes de abrir la puerta. 

Magnus estaba tumbado de espaldas en la cama. Sus ojos se posaron en Harry y un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro. Pero no dijo nada, esperando que Harry hablara primero. 

Harry se acercó y se sentó en la cama. 

Se miraron el uno al otro. 

—Sabes, cuando estuve en el planeta Sivaxu el año pasado — comenzó Harry—. Intentaron enseñarme sus maneras. No eran religiosos, sino creyentes. Creían que todos tenían un camino escrito en las estrellas. Sin importar lo que hicieras, no podrías cambiar tu camino de manera significativa si el cambio no estuviera ya escrito en las estrellas. 

Magnus frunció los labios. 

—No entiendo. 

—Sabes que no puede terminar bien —dijo Harry con cuidado—. Él es un humano y tú eres tú. Sabes que es inútil. Él tiene su propio camino para viajar, Magnus. Nunca fuiste destinado a cruzarlo o cambiarlo. Termínalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él no es para ti. Él no es tuyo y nunca será tuyo. 

Magnus bajó la mirada, sus largas y oscuras pestañas sospechosamente húmedas contra sus pálidas mejillas. Hizo que el pecho de Harry doliera, pero sabía que era necesario decir las palabras. Magnus era un alma tan gentil. Solía ignorar la dura realidad, determinado a creer en el mejor resultado, sin importar lo poco realista que fuera. 

—¿Crees que es tan fácil? —Magnus susurró con fuerza—. ¿Apagar tus emociones? ¿Terminar las cosas cuando todo lo que quieres es él? 

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir una palabra. La verdad era que realmente no tenía idea de lo que Magnus estaba pasando. Si estaba pensando en absoluto.No tenía idea de cómo se sentía querer estar con alguien. Y él era tan, tan curioso. 

Harry le dio un codazo a la rodilla de Magnus. 

—¿Cómo es? —Dijo, adoptando un tono más ligero. Había cumplido con su deber y le había advertido a Magnus; se le permitió satisfacer su curiosidad. 

Magnus parpadeó y luego se sonrojó cuando Harry sonrió. 

—Vamos, Magnus —dijo—. ¡Derrama! ¿Es el sexo tan bueno como dicen? 

—Es muy privado, ¿no te parece? 

—¡Oh vamos! —Dijo Harry, haciendo pucheros—. No fue muy privado cuando estabas gimiendo y rogándole a Alec que te lo hiciera más duro anoche. 

Magnus se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con una almohada. 

—¡Cállate! 

Harry sonrió. 

—¿Qué? ¡Tengo orejas! ¡No es mi culpa que seas una puta en la cama! 

Magnus le dio una patada. 

—Te odio —murmuró en su almohada—. Y tal vez eres más una puta en la cama que yo. Simplemente no lo sabes todavía — Magnus levantó la almohada de su cara y sonrió inocentemente a Harry—. Le preguntaré a Severus después de tu noche de bodas. 

Esa pequeña mierda. 

Magnus comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de Harry. 

—Nunca va a suceder —Harry mordió, levantando la barbilla. 

Sobre su cadáver.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Magnus genuinamente trató de esperar el regreso de Alec del trabajo, pero a las once de la mañana ya tenía un montón de emociones. Las palabras anteriores de Harry, que Alec no era realmente suyo y nunca lo sería, formaron un nudo de ansiedad en la boca del estómago. Quería ver a Alec. 

Así fue como terminó en la oficina de Alec antes del almuerzo. 

En retrospectiva, probablemente no fue su mejor idea. 

Apoyado en el escritorio de la oficina de Alec, Magnus trató de ignorar la conversación de Jace y Alec. 

El intentó. 

De verdad. 

Pero con sus sentidos intensificados, su silenciosa discusión no fue silenciosa para él en absoluto. No pudo evitar escucharlo. 

—¿Estás bromeando, hombre? —Jace siseó furioso, mirando a Magnus por encima del hombro antes de volverse hacia Alec—.¿Lo estás perdonando? ¿Así? 

Alec estaba apoyando su hombro contra la pared del fondo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su postura era relajada y confiada, pero sus ojos entrecerrados revelaban que no era nada más que relajado. 

Sus hombros se veían tan increíbles en esa camisa azul, la tela acentuaba su ancho. 

Magnus se retorció. Ya que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, o quizás, ya que su vínculo se había roto, seguía atrapado en ese tipo de pensamientos cada vez que miraba a Alec. No era que viera a Alec de una manera diferente. Era solo que... además de querer ser sostenido en los brazos de Alec, él también seguía mirando esos brazos. Quería pasar sus manos sobre esos brazos, deslizar sus manos debajo de la ropa de Alec y sentirlo en todas partes, sentir su piel cálida y sus músculos duros.

—Sí —dijo Alec, su voz tranquila pero firme—. Sé cómo se ve, pero no conoces a Magnus. Yo lo hago. 

Jace enarcó las cejas. 

—¿Tú? —Él resopló—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Alec! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan ciego con él! Ese pequeño imbécil te ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo, desaparece sin previo aviso y luego reaparece meses más tarde sin explicación, ¿y lo perdonas? ¿Así? ¿Es tan bueno chupando tu polla? 

Un músculo saltó en la mandíbula apretada de Alec. Se inclinó hacia Jace y soltó algo en voz muy baja para que Magnus lo escuchara. 

Magnus miró hacia abajo, tratando de no sentirse ofendido por las acusaciones de Jace. Entendió por qué Jace estaba enojado. 

Desde el punto de vista de Jace, Magnus se veía... no bien. 

Pero no le gustaba que Jace estuviera haciendo que Alec se sintiera mal y enojado. 

—Si tienes un problema conmigo, deberías hablarlo conmigo —dijo Magnus amistosamente—. Estoy aquí, ya sabes. 

Jace se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido. 

—Mira, no me malinterpretes —dijo—. No tenía nada contra ti. Pero luego hiciste un acto de desaparición, y mi mejor amigo era un gilipollas miserable cuando te habías ido... 

—Jace —dijo Alec, una advertencia en su tono. 

—Bien —dijo Jace, levantando las manos con un resoplido—. Estoy callando. ¿Pero no tienes una novia o algo así? 

—Yo... —dijo Magnus—. Es complicado. 

—Increíble —dijo Jace, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo que sea —

Miró a Alec—. No me digas que no te advertí cuando te joda de nuevo. 

Salió de la oficina de Alec, murmurando algo enojado en voz baja. 

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. 

Magnus miró a Alec vacilante. No le gustaba la expresión en su cara. 

—La cosa es que —dijo Alec con una sonrisa sin humor—, Jace tiene razón. 

A Magnus se le cayó el estómago. 

Alec se acercó a Magnus, la expresión de su rostro casi sombría. Poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio a ambos lados de Magnus, Alec lo miró fijamente. 

—Vas a joderme —dijo, con un tono muy suave, contradiciendo la mirada sombría y sin sonreír en sus ojos—. ¿No es cierto, bebé? 

Magnus tragó, lamiendo sus labios. 

Alec se inclinó y presionó su nariz contra la mejilla de Magnus, acariciándola. 

—Sí, lo harás. 

Sacudió la cabeza aturdido. 

—Lo harás —dijo Alec de nuevo, dejando caer un beso apenas allí en la esquina de la boca de Magnus. Magnus hizo un pequeño sonido y separó sus labios ansiosamente, persiguiendo la boca de Alec con la suya. 

—Joder —dijo Alec, acunando la cara de Magnus en sus manos. Besó la otra esquina de la boca de Magnus—. ¿Cómo estás tan jodidamente...? Es como si fueras creado para joderme. Me has estado mintiendo, todavía me estás mintiendo, pero a una parte de mí no le importa una mierda. Y me enoja —Finalmente besó a Magnus de verdad, sus labios codiciosos pero suaves. Magnus le devolvió el beso, hambriento, muy hambriento, deseando tragarse a Alec, deseando tenerlo, llevarlo dentro de sí mismo y nunca dejarlo salir. Quería ser besado más fuerte, más profundo, para siempre. Él quería tanto. Hasta Alec, nunca supo que era posible querer tanto a una persona, desearla, querer estar físicamente unido a ella. Ya estaba tan duro, duro y dolorido. Quería, quería, quería que Alec lo empujara sobre el escritorio, lo llenara y los completara. 

Alec gimió y rompió el beso, apoyando su frente contra la de Magnus. 

—No aquí —dijo lacónicamente antes de zambullirse para otro beso. 

Demasiado pronto para el gusto de Magnus, Alec se retiró de nuevo. Gimiendo, Magnus trató de juntar sus bocas. 

Alec se rió con ganas y prácticamente saltó lejos de él. 

—Maldita sea, Mags —dijo, su respiración inestable, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos oscuros vidriosos. Se aflojó la corbata y desvió la mirada—. No me mires así. 

—¿Así cómo? —Dijo Magnus, frotándose los hinchados y excesivamente sensibles labios. 

—Como si quisieras que te follara en mi escritorio. 

—Pero quiero —Magnus cruzó las piernas con fuerza y puso una mano en el bulto de sus pantalones, tratando de aliviar el dolor. 

Alec gimió, pasándose la mano por el pelo. 

—No digas eso —dijo. Parecía dolido—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo trabajar cuando me miras de esta manera? 

—Puedo irme —ofreció Magnus, aunque era lo último que quería. Él no quería estar lejos de Alec. Miró a Alec con anhelo. Deseaba poder unirse físicamente todo el tiempo, deseaba poder sentir a Alec en su mente. —No quiero meterte en problemas —dijo Magnus cuando Alec no dijo nada—. Puedo irme. 

Alec se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. 

—Sí, probablemente es mejor si lo haces. No puedo concentrarme en nada contigo aquí. Ve antes de que me despidan. Podemos encontrarnos durante mi hora de almuerzo. 

—Está bien —dijo Magnus, saltando de la mesa de Alec—. Te espero en la cafetería. 

Alec asintió enérgicamente. 

Ninguno de ellos se movió. Se miraron el uno al otro. 

Alec rió y se dio la vuelta. 

—Joder, esto es ridículo. Vete. Ahora. 

Magnus se fue, sonriendo para sí mismo. 

En el pasillo, se detuvo y luego corrió adentro para besar a Alec una vez más. Solo una vez más. 

Se fue veinte minutos después, sintiéndose completamente besado, mareado y amado. 

Magnus se rió entre dientes, presionando sus dedos contra sus labios hinchados, demasiado sensibles. 

Realmente estaban siendo ridículos. Solo fueron unas horas. 

¿Qué podría pasar en unas pocas horas?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

El tiempo se arrastraba cuando esperabas algo, notó Magnus, suspirando para sí mismo. 

—¿Algo está mal con tu café, Mags? 

Magnus miró su café intacto antes de sacudir la cabeza. 

—Está bien —dijo, sonriendo a Samantha. Ella estaba realmente enojada con él cuando lo había visto por primera vez (—¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer así? ¡Estaba preocupada, imbécil!) Pero afortunadamente ella lo había perdonado. 

—Solo estoy... —Magnus se retorció cuando ella le lanzó una mirada de complicidad. 

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Finalmente lo follaste. 

La campana sonó. 

—Yo... —dijo Magnus antes de darse cuenta de que los ojos de Samantha estaban en otra parte. 

—Mierda —murmuró ella, mirando algo detrás de Magnus—. Mira ese buenorro, Mags. 

Curioso, Magnus se volvió... 

Y se congeló. 

Un hombre alto y ancho de hombros estaba junto a la entrada, barriendo una mirada fría de ojos negros alrededor de la cafetería. Su largo cabello negro medianoche estaba atado hacia atrás y no hizo nada para suavizar el corte afilado de su mandíbula firme o el acero en su mirada mientras sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los de Magnus. 

Magnus trató de hacerse más pequeño. 

—¡Te está mirando, Magnus! —Susurró Samantha emocionada—. ¿Cómo eres tan afortunado? Primero Alec y ahora... 

—Es mi hermano —dijo Magnus con un suspiro, mirando con resignación cómo Severus se dirigió hacia él. 

Severus estaba enojado. Podría parecer tranquilo y sereno, pero Magnus sabía que en realidad estaba enojado. No era que pudiera leer los pensamientos de Severus. Nunca pudo, y, para su sorpresa, Magnus todavía no podía penetrar los escudos mentales de Severus a pesar de sus capacidades telepáticas, que habían mejorado mucho. No es que se estuviera esforzando mucho. 

Técnicamente, estaría cometiendo un crimen si lo hiciera. 

Pero conocía a Severus. No necesitaba leer su mente para poder decir que su hermano no estaba contento con él. Para ponerlo a ligeramente. 

—¿¡Hermano?! —Samantha exclamó justo cuando Severus los alcanzó. 

—Magnus —dijo Severus con cuidado. 

Magnus pensó que era la primera vez que Severus realmente lo llamaba Magnus. No estaba sorprendido. Severus podría ser un acosador de las reglas en casa, pero como Lord Canciller del Ministerio de Asuntos Intergalácticos, estaba bien versado en las costumbres de otros planetas y nunca haría algo que traicionara que no fueran humanos. Incluso la forma en que estaba vestido era impecablemente humana. Mientras Magnus no tenía esperanzas en la moda humana, Severus llevaba un traje oscuro de aspecto caro que no era tan diferente de los que Alec usaba. 

Al pensar en Alec, Magnus se asustó un poco. El almuerzo de Alec iba a comenzar pronto. Alec podría entrar en la cafetería en cualquier momento. 

—Hola —dijo Magnus, tratando frenéticamente de decidir qué hacer. Presentar a Alec a Severus sería una idea terrible. Pero no podía simplemente irse con Severus. Magnus había prometido esperar a Alec. Sin mencionar que Magnus tenía miedo de que si se iba con Severus, nunca volvería a ver a Alec. No lo dejaría pasar a Severus para teletransportarlo a casa tan pronto como estuvieran fuera de la vista de los humanos. 

Samantha se aclaró la garganta y Magnus finalmente recordó sus modales. 

—Esta es Samantha, mi ex compañera de trabajo —dijo, gesticulando entre ella y Severus—. Mi hermano, Severus. 

Mierda. ¿Debería haber inventado un nombre más humano para Severus? ¿Suena Severus lo suficientemente humano? 

Severus le lanzó una mirada de asombro, pero asintió cortésmente a Samantha. 

—Encantado de conocerte —murmuró. 

Ella se sonrojó, tocándose el pelo y mirando a Severus por debajo de las pestañas. 

—El placer es todo mío —dijo ella, su voz sonaba un poco rara. 

Por primera vez, Magnus entendió el significado de la vergüenza de segunda mano. Ya no estaba tan despistado en tales asuntos y podía ver que Samantha se sentía atraída por Severus. Deseaba poder decirle que no se molestara. 

Si Severus notó que ella estaba coqueteando con él, él no lo demostró, sus ojos se movieron hacia Magnus. 

—¿Dónde está él? 

—¿Quién? —Magnus chilló. ¿Severus sabía de Alec? 

—Harry —dijo Severus, dándole una mirada extraña.   
Cierto. 

Antes de que Magnus pudiera contestar, el timbre sonó de nuevo, y algunos clientes entraron a la tienda. 

—Lo siento, tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo Samantha con pesar. 

—¡Puedo ayudar! —Dijo Magnus rápidamente, poniéndose de pie. 

Excepto que Severus lo agarró de la muñeca y lo sentó. 

—Él no puede —le dijo a Samantha en un tono vagamente de disculpa, sin parecer una disculpa en lo más mínimo. 

Tan pronto como ella asintió y los dejó solos, Severus dijo en voz baja: 

—Explícate, Magnht. 

Magnus se hundió en su asiento en derrota. 

—¿Cómo me encontraste? 

Severus le dio una mirada plana. 

—¿Realmente pensaste que no lo haría? 

—Pero a Harry se le quitaron los chips de identificación —dijo Magnus. Esperaba que su familia lo encontrara eventualmente, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. 

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Severus. Se encogió de hombros. 

—No fue difícil darse cuenta de que podrías estar en Terra después de que intentaste convencer a mamá de que te dejara volver. Además, todos nuestros vínculos familiares contigo se cortaron de nuevo, lo que hace que sea obvio que te encuentras en un planeta lejano —Una mueca desdeñosa torció los labios de Severus—. No me sorprende que Harry no haya tenido la previsión de ver esto, pero esperaba algo mejor de ti. ¿Es contagiosa la estupidez? 

—No seas malo —dijo Magnus, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono frío y cortante de su hermano. Nunca entendió el abierto desdén que Severus tenía por Harry. Severus solía estar tan concentrado, pero era francamente malo con Harry—. No es amable hablar de esta manera acerca de tu compañero. 

Una mirada agria cruzó la cara de Severus ante el desagradable recordatorio de que Harry no era solo el mejor amigo de Magnus sino también su compañero de unión. 

Por primera vez, Magnus entendió completamente por qué Harry quería romper su vínculo con Severus tanto. Magnus tampoco querría estar unido de por vida a alguien que lo despreciaba. 

Sin mencionar que claramente había algo defectuoso en el vínculo de Severus y Harry, porque no era normal que a los compañeros de unión no se gustaran el uno al otro. El vínculo usualmente lo impedía. Deben ser realmente incompatibles si ni siquiera el vínculo podría hacer que se encariñaran entre sí. 

—¿Amable? No soy amable, Magnht —dijo Severus con leve diversión en su voz. —Tú eres el único que es delirante al respecto. 

—No estoy delirante —dijo Magnus—. Sé que pretendes ser cruel, pero en el fondo te importa mucho. 

Severus solo negó con la cabeza, mirando a Magnus como si fuera la criatura más tonta que jamás había visto, pero todavía le gustaba su buen juicio. ¡Lo que demostró que Magnus tenía toda la razón! ¿Verdad? 

—No sé cómo diablos estás relacionado con nuestra madre o conmigo —dijo Severus, torciendo los labios. —Eres como un pollo eclosionado en un nido de k'hlers. 

—Ahora estás siendo malo contigo mismo y con tu madre — dijo Magnus. Claro, su madre y Severus podían ser severos y despiadados, pero no se parecían en nada a los k'hlers, los venenosos depredadores calluvian similares a las serpientes terranas, solo que con alas. 

—Estoy siendo honesto, no malo —murmuró Severus antes de clavar sus ojos negros en los de Magnus—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?   
¿Por qué querías volver a la Tierra? 

Magnus se lamió los labios secos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y Alec entró en la tienda. 

Magnus se congeló. 

Alec le sonrió antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a Severus, quien todavía tenía su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Magnus. La sonrisa de Alec desapareció, sus hombros se tensaron visiblemente. 

Caminó hacia la mesa, sus ojos seguían fijos en la mano de Severus en Magnus. 

Como si sintiera algo, Severus se giró justo cuando Alec los alcanzó. 

—¿Quién es este, Magnus? —Dijo Alec, pasando a Severus por encima del hombro y poniendo una mano en la nuca de Magnus. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada fría sobre Magnus, la expresión de Alec vagamente hostil y la de Severus de sospecha.   
Magnus se mordió el labio, mirándolos cautelosamente. Eran de altura y construcción similares. Magnus no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos ganaría si hubiera un altercado físico. 

Tentativamente, extendió sus escudos mentales a Alec, protegiéndolo de las maniobras telepáticas. No es que pensara que Severus lo haría, después de todo era un crimen, pero no lo dejaría pasar. Severus podría ser absolutamente poco ético si pensara que era necesario. Magnus sabía que su hermano era un poco hipócrita en ese sentido. Insistió en que todos debían seguir las reglas y leyes, pero parecía que no tenía ningún problema en ignorar las reglas si le convenía. 

Magnus esperaba que Severus no intentara entrometerse en la mente de Alec. Si lo hiciera, encontraría el escudo de Magnus, lo que haría que Severus fuera más que sospechoso. Un telépata de Clase 1 no debería haber podido extender sus escudos mentales a otra persona, y se suponía que Magnus era de Clase 1. 

—Este es mi hermano, Severus —dijo Magnus. 

Atrapando la mirada incrédula de Severus, Magnus se dio cuenta de que se había recostado en el toque de Alec. Se apresuró a enderezarse. 

—¿Hermano? —Dijo Alec. 

—Sevndr, —corrigió Severus secamente—. Severus. ¿Y usted es? 

Alec miró a Magnus antes de regresar sus ojos oscuros a Severus. 

—Alec Lightwood —dijo, su tono aún frío. 

—Es mi compañero de piso —dijo Magnus rápidamente. 

Sintió que Alec se ponía rígido e hizo una mueca por dentro. Tenía tantas explicaciones que hacer. 

—Compañero de piso —repitió Severus, mirando la mano de Alec en el cuello de Magnus. Su rostro era completamente inescrutable. 

—Sí —dijo Alec con voz cortada. 

—Londres es caro —dijo Magnus, rompiendo el tenso silencio. 

—Estoy seguro de que lo es —murmuró Severus antes de sonreír amablemente. Fue un poco desconcertante. Severus rara vez sonreía amablemente sin una razón—. Pero ahora estoy aquí y ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Me encargaré de ello. 

Magnus sintió la irritación de Alec. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Severus dijo, mirando a Magnus: 

—Mamá está ansiosa por tu regreso. Vamos a buscar a Harry y nos iremos. 

Alec aspiró un suspiro. 

Magnus agarró la mano de Alec y no se movió de su silla. 

—Magnus —dijo Severus, sus ojos pálidos se clavaron en él. Magnus respiró hondo, miró la cara sombría de Alec y negó con la cabeza. 

—No voy a ir —dijo, mirando a Alec. 

La tensión en la mandíbula de Alec disminuyó un poco. 

—¿Perdón? —Dijo Severus irritado. 

Magnus se puso de pie y miró a Severus. Casi se estremeció ante la expresión en el rostro de su hermano. 

—Quiero quedarme —dijo de manera entrecortada, dando un paso hacia Alec hasta que su espalda fue presionada contra el pecho de Alec. Se calmó considerablemente tan pronto como Alec puso una mano en su cadera, anclándose a él. —Quiero quedarme aquí —dijo, esta vez más firme. 

Severus lo miró fijamente antes de que su mirada cayera lentamente sobre la mano de Alec en la cadera de Magnus. Magnus sintió que se sonrojaba. Si Severus tenía alguna duda acerca de la naturaleza de su relación con Alec, seguramente ya no la tendría. 

Y entonces Magnus lo sintió, un pesado toque telepático que deshizo todos sus escudos mentales en cuestión de segundos. Nunca había sentido algo así y solo podía mirar a Severus. No fue solo una inmensa violación de la privacidad; debería haber sido imposible. Magnus era al menos un telépata de Clase 3 ahora que su vínculo había desaparecido. Todos los calluvian modernos supuestamente no eran más fuertes que la Clase 2. Severus no debería haber podido hacer esto. Debería haber sido imposible. 

—¿Dónde está tu vínculo? —La voz de Severus sonó en su mente, fría y áspera. 

Magnus negó con la cabeza aturdido. Él no entendió. ¿Cómo había hecho esto Severus? Severus estaba en condiciones de servidumbre. Su telepatía no debería haber sido tan fuerte. 

—Respóndeme, Magnht. 

Magnus se estremeció, un dolor de cabeza dividiendo su cabeza. 

—Para, duele —pensó para Severus. Inmediatamente, la presión disminuyó, pero Severus continuó mirándolo. 

—Te lo explicaré más tarde —le dijo Magnus a Severus telepáticamente—. Lo prometo. 

—Más tarde no. Ahora. Deshazte del humano o te arrastraré fuera de aquí por la fuerza. 

Magnus le dio a Severus una mirada suplicante, pero su hermano no se conmovió. 

Suspirando, Magnus se volvió hacia Alec. 

—Tengo que volver a tu apartamento con mi hermano —dijo, mirando sus dedos enredados. Los dedos de Alec eran mucho más largos que los suyos.La fuerza y la calidez, eran su ancla. Su mano también empequeñeció a Magnus. Hizo que Magnus se sintiera extraño. Quería esconder su mano dentro de la de Alec. Quería esconderse bajo la piel de Alec y quedarse allí para siempre—. Quiere ver a Harry. Están comprometidos — aclaró en caso de que Alec lo hubiera olvidado, jugando con los dedos de Alec. 

—Magnus —dijo Alec. 

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Magnus levantó los ojos hacia los de Alec. La cara de Alec estaba extrañamente quieta y en blanco. 

—No te vas a ir —declaró—. ¿Verdad? Severus se aclaró la garganta detrás de Magnus, impaciente. 

Magnus lo ignoró, su mirada se encontró con la de Alec. 

Quería decirle a Alec que no iría a ninguna parte, que lo estaría esperando cuando Alec regresara a casa esta noche. 

Pero… ¿podría él hacer tal promesa? Por la ley de Calluvia, no era libre de hacer lo que deseaba. No se le permitiría quedarse en un planeta como la Tierra. Los planetas anteriores al TTCI estaban fuera del alcance de la vida, y solo se permitían visitas ocasionales. La ley prohibió interferir con el desarrollo de las civilizaciones jóvenes o compartir con ellos conocimientos y tecnología superiores. Magnus entendió por qué la ley era necesaria. Antes de que se introdujera la ley, había habido muchos precedentes catastróficos en el pasado, con sociedades incapaces de manejar sabiamente las ventajas tecnológicas. Así que sí, Magnus lo entendió. 

No significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con eso. 

—Yo —dijo Magnus—. Yo... —Buscó algo que decir, algo que tranquilizara a Alec, a ambos, que no era la última vez que se veían. Pero miró el rostro pétreo de Severus y no pudo pensar en nada que le permitiera permanecer en la Tierra. Severus podría amarlo, pero Magnus no tenía muchas esperanzas de convencer a su hermano para que lo ayudara. Severus nunca lo entendería. Severus probablemente lo atraparía a él y a Harry y los devolvería a casa, donde los adeptos de la mente restablecerían el vínculo de Magnus con Camille'shni'gul. 

Básicamente, fue inútil. 

—Yo —gruñó Magnus, con la garganta llena de una terrible emoción que no pudo nombrar mientras miraba los ojos oscuros de Alec. 

—Magnus, suficiente —dijo Severus, su tono feroz—. Vámonos. Magnus tragó, mirando la impaciente y poco impresionada cara de Severus. Miró de nuevo a Alec, su visión nadando. El pánico aumentó rápidamente, amenazando con ahogarlo. Él no podía respirar. Él no podía respirar. 

—Bebé —dijo Alec, su expresión sombría se convirtió en una de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? 

Un fuerte sonido salió de la garganta de Magnus y estrelló su cara contra el pecho de Alec, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y mojaban la camisa de Alec. Él no podía respirar. 

A lo lejos, podía escuchar la voz de Severus, pero era como un ruido blanco. Todo lo que pudo escuchar fue la voz baja y suave de Alec, susurrándole al oído mientras las manos de Alec le acariciaron la espalda, tratando de calmarlo.   
Magnus trató de calmarse, pero no pudo porque, porque finalmente se dio cuenta de que era la última vez que Alec lo sostenía, la última vez que oiría la voz de Alec, la última vez que respiraría el aroma de Alec o sentiría la fuerza del cuerpo de Alecs a su alrededor, contra él. 

Fue golpeado con otra ola de pánico aplastante, y se aferró más fuerte a Alec, sin querer dejarlo ir. 

Le tomó a Magnus un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba murmurando algo. 

—No quiero ir, no me hagas ir, te necesito, no me hagas ir, te necesito. 

—Magnht —la voz de Severus llenó su cabeza—. Cesa esto inmediatamente. Estás hablando en calluvian. Magnus cerró   
La boca pero no pudo calmarse por mucho que lo intentara. Su corazón latía rápido en su pecho, sus dedos apretados en la camisa de Alec, no queriendo soltarse. Él no lo estaba dejando ir. Él no estaba. Él nunca lo haría. 

—Cariño —dijo Alec, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Magnus—. Mírame. Por favor. Vamos, muéstrame tus lindos ojos. 

Magnus dejó que Alec levantara su rostro del pecho de Alec. Apenas podía ver a Alec a través del borrón de las lágrimas, por lo que tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que Alec lo estaba mirando de forma extraña. 

—Magnus —dijo—. Tus lágrimas son de color rosa. 

Magnus parpadeó, tratando de entender por qué era significativo. Detrás de él, oyó a Severus suspirar. 

—Las lágrimas humanas son incoloras, Magnht —la voz de Severus sonó en su cabeza—. Buen trabajo. Buena suerte explicándolo. 

Pero Magnus no podía preocuparse. No podía sentir nada más que el aplastante, doloroso anhelo y la sensación de pérdida inminente. 

—¿Qué demonios...? —Murmuró Alec, desconcertado en su rostro cuando tocó la mejilla de Magnus para limpiar sus lágrimas—. ¿Estás sangrando en algún lugar? 

Magnus volvió la cabeza para besar sus dedos. 

—Magnht —la voz de Severus se quebró en su mente. 

Magnus lo ignoró, acariciando la mano de Alec. 

—Magnus —dijo Alec, pero no se estaba alejando, rozando su mano sobre la mejilla de Magnus, dejando que Magnus lo acaricie. 

Magnus levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los confusos ojos azules de Alec, y luego susurró: 

—Te amo. 

Alec contuvo el aliento. Magnus también escuchó a Severus hacer un ruido agudo, pero sus ojos permanecieron en Alec. Mientras Alec permaneció en silencio, más le dolía el pecho de Magnus. 

—Mags, no puedes simplemente… necesito una puta explicación por una vez, oh, joder —Alec se lanzó y lo besó, con la boca hambrienta, húmeda y tan perfecta—. Yo también, bebé —murmuró contra la boca de Magnus—. Te amo. 

Magnus se derritió en el beso, su cuerpo haciendo esa cosa ridícula en la que trató de moldearse en el de Alec. Todo lo demás desapareció, solo había Alec en todas partes, y no lo suficiente de Alec... 

Fue arrancado de Alec. Al abrir los ojos, Magnus se encontró mirando el rostro pedregoso de Severus. 

—Nos vamos —dijo Severus, muy uniformemente. 

Magnus se estremeció. Un Severus aparentemente tranquilo era mucho peor que uno enojado. 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Severus lo arrastró hacia la salida. 

Magnus volvió a mirar a Alec, esperando que los detuviera, pero Alec no lo hizo, quedándose muy quieto. Había algo muy extraño en él: su mirada estaba desenfocada y confundida, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba sucediendo o dónde estaba. Ni siquiera miró a Magnus, frotándose las sienes con una expresión de pellizco en la cara. 

Con creciente horror, Magnus se dio cuenta de que Severus le había hecho algo. 

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Dijo Magnus, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Severus—. ¿Qué hiciste? 

Severus no respondió, su cara se endureció mientras lo arrastraba hacia un taxi. Empujó a Magnus dentro y le dijo al conductor la dirección de Alec con voz dura. 

—¿Cómo sabes la dirección de Alec? —Dijo Magnus, mirando hacia atrás en la cafetería—. ¡Déjame volver! Por favor, Severus. 

El conductor miró inseguro entre ellos. 

—Conduzca —dijo Severus, y por supuesto, su aire de autoridad hizo que el conductor obedeciera. 

Magnus abrió la boca para hacer más preguntas, exigir que Severus lo devolviera a Alec, pero la mirada con la que Severus lo encontró le hizo cerrarla. Severus emitió tanta ira y desaprobación que le revolvió el estómago a Magnus. 

Magnus dobló las manos sobre su regazo y se dio la vuelta, la ira y el resentimiento quemaron sus entrañas. Él no sabía cómo tratar con ellos. Nunca había sentido tal ira, especialmente hacia su propio hermano. 

Pero había otra emoción más fuerte incluso que su ira: el sentimiento de aplastante pérdida. 

Sentía que había dejado una parte de sí mismo en la cafetería. Una parte de él que nunca regresaría.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Tan pronto como llegaron, Severus salió del auto y dijo fríamente: 

—Espero que no esperes que te arrastre como un niño otra vez. Camina. 

Magnus caminó, mirando a la espalda de Severus pero sin atreverse a hablar. Por primera vez, comprendió por qué la actitud de la gente hacia Severus iba desde el desprecio al miedo. 

Harry abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como vio a Severus. Él palideció y luego rápidamente se sonrojó. 

—No voy a ir —fue lo primero que dijo Harry, con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro. 

—Me encargaré de ti más tarde —Severus pasó junto a él en el piso con un tenso: —Cierra la puerta, Magnht. 

Magnus cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—Yo tampoco voy a ir. 

Severus se dio la vuelta, mirándolos a ambos con una mirada tan asesina que hizo que Magnus se acercara un poco más a Harry. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que este era su hermano, no un extraño. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía olvidar la fuerza de la telepatía de Severus, las cosas que Severus podía hacer y que no debería haber podido hacer. Tal vez Severus era un extraño después de todo. 

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Harry, pasando la mano por su cabello oscuro—. Me niego a ser tratado como un niño culpable. Si tienes algo que decir, deja de intentar intimidarnos y solo dilo. 

—Si no quieres que te traten como a un niño, deja de comportarte como tal —dijo Severus, con una mueca torciendo los labios por un momento mientras miraba a Harry antes de mirar a Magnus—. Explícate. 

Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes todo. Lo viste todo en mi mente, sin pedir permiso. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Harry, moviendo la cabeza para mirar a Magnus—. Él… pero ¿cómo? 

Por supuesto que Harry estaba confundido. Harry sabía cuánto más fuerte se había vuelto la telepatía de Magnus. Magnus deseaba saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Harry. 

Severus se desabotonó la chaqueta y la arrojó al sofá. 

—No vi todo —dijo—. Me sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que mi hermano supuestamente vinculado mantenía relaciones sexuales con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI. 

Magnus se sonrojó. 

—No tenías derecho a entrometerme en mi mente de esa manera. ¡Has violado la ley! 

—Creo que el Consejo me disculparía en este caso —dijo Severus—. No hubiera entrado en tu mente si no te hubieras comportado como un imbécil con ese humano. ¿Qué pasó con tu vínculo? 

—Mi vínculo se rompió hacia el final de mi última estancia en la Tierra —dijo Magnus—. No lo quiero de vuelta. Mis sentidos están mucho mejor sin eso. 

Severus le dio una mirada plana. 

—Estoy seguro de que esa es la razón por la que no quieres recuperar tu vínculo. 

Magnus frunció los labios. 

—Mi telepatía nunca ha sido más fuerte. 

—Sí —dijo Severus, su tono muy seco—. Vi cómo la usaste para llegar a esta ciudad. 

—Eres un hipócrita —dijo Harry cuando Magnus apartó la mirada con aire de culpabilidad—. No tienes derecho a juzgar a Magnus por eso cuando violaste su privacidad de la peor manera posible —Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon. —Por cierto, ¿cómo es posible? Magnus es al menos Clase 3 ahora. Supuestamente eres clase 2. Supuestamente. 

—No te he dado permiso para hablar —dijo Severus, lanzando una mirada fría a Harry. —Aléjate de eso. Este es un asunto de familia. 

Harry le sonrió dulcemente y le lanzó un beso. 

—Pero soy prácticamente familia, ¿verdad? 

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—Aún no. 

—Nunca —lo corrigió Harry—. Si te metiste en los recuerdos de Magnus, sabes por qué vine a la Tierra. También quiero deshacerme del vínculo. 

La cara de Severus no traicionó absolutamente ninguna emoción. 

—Tengo asuntos más importantes con los que lidiar en este momento que tus berrinches. Ve a otra habitación y espera hasta que termine con Magnht. 

Harry se sonrojó. 

—Tú, no puedes simplemente, ¡no puedes tratarme así! —Se enderezó en toda su estatura y miró a Severus—. Soy el príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli del Tercer Gran Clan, no tu maldito esclavo. 

—Entonces actúa como tal —dijo Severus antes de mirar a Magnus bruscamente—. Deja de preocuparte por lo humano. Él estará bien. Simplemente quité su memoria de tu pequeño colapso. 

Magnus apretó los labios. 

—No te creo —dijo—. Júrame que no borraste sus recuerdos de mí —dijo, expresando el miedo que lo había estado atormentando desde que Alec ni siquiera lo miró cuando habían salido de la cafetería. 

Severus se quedó callado por unos momentos, su cara era difícil de leer. 

—No lo hice, pero hubiera sido lo mejor, ¿no? —Dijo al fin—. Es mejor para todos los involucrados si él no te recuerda. Él nunca te verá de nuevo. 

Magnus sintió que sus ojos ardían, un bulto grueso formándose en su garganta. Miró a Severus suplicante. 

La expresión de Severus seguía siendo pétrea. 

—Consigue tus cosas, ambos. No dejes nada atrás. No vas a volver. Nos vamos. 

El pecho de Magnus dolía. Dolorido, como si alguien hubiera torcido su corazón en sus manos como un trapo para escurrirle toda la sangre. 

Harry hizo un sonido de simpatía y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus, mirando ceñudo a Severus. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente desalmado con tu propio hermano? ¡Bastardo! 

Los labios de Severus se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona. 

—Si no lo supiera mejor, creería que eras un hijo de baja raza de una puta Sarvakhu, no un hijo de reyes. Cuidado con tu mala   
lengua, niño. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¡No me llames niño! 

—¿Cómo debo llamar a un niño mimado? 

Magnus dejó de escuchar. En cambio, miró fijamente el rostro pétreo de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que no había ningún cambio en su mente. Severus había tomado una decisión. Magnus nunca volvería. Él nunca regresaría. 

Nunca volvería a ver a Alec. 

—Lo amo —susurró Magnus—. ¿No importa? 

Severus y Harry dejaron de discutir y volvieron la cabeza hacia él. 

Harry suspiró. 

—Lo siento mucho, Magnus. 

Pero Magnus no lo miró. Miró el rostro inexpresivo de su hermano. 

—¿No importan mis sentimientos? —Magnus odiaba cómo se rompía su voz en la última palabra, pero era difícil tragarse que su hermano mayor, el que le había enseñado a montar zhylk'ki y lo consolaba cada vez que Magnus se había caído, el que lo había dejado seguirlo como a un cachorro cuando Magnus era un niño; a Severus no le importaba su felicidad. Dolía. Dolía de una manera diferente a la herida que sentía al pensar que nunca volvería a ver a Alec. 

La expresión de Severus cambió, solo un poco. 

—No lo amas —dijo irritado—. Lo que sientes es la infatuación. No estás acostumbrado a la falta de vínculo. Todo es nuevo para ti.Tienes demasiados sentimientos que no sabes cómo manejar. Pasará. 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. 

—Lo necesito —dijo, mirando a Severus a los ojos—. Lo necesito con mi mente, con mi corazón y con mi cuerpo. 

A su lado, Harry se atragantó, pero Magnus no se sonrojó. Esto era demasiado importante para que se avergonzara. 

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó. Parecía claramente incómodo, como si no esperara que Magnus fuera tan sencillo y descarado. 

—Estás confundiendo la lujuria con el amor —dijo Severus—. Eres demasiado joven e inexperto para saber la diferencia. 

—Espera —Harry cortó bruscamente—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Cómo se sabe la diferencia? 

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Severus no lo miró, sus ojos negros todavía estaban en Magnus—. ¿Crees que te quiere, Magnht? —Dijo—. Vi su mente. 

Magnus boquiabierto. ¿Alec no lo amó de vuelta? 

—Está bastante enamorado de ti —admitió Severus, con bastante renuencia—. Pero la persona de la que está enamorado es un humano lindo y peculiar que conoció en una cafetería, no un alíen telepático —La mirada que Severus le dirigió fue casi compasiva—. Subestimas cuánto la verdad cambiaría sus sentimientos por ti. 

—No sabes eso —dijo Harry. 

—Lo hago —dijo Severus, todavía mirando a Magnus—. He sido testigo de bastantes contactos con civilizaciones aisladas como los terranos. La mayoría de las veces van terriblemente mal. Aparte de la xenofobia, las razas no telepáticas tienden a desconfiar mucho de los telépatas. No les gustan los alienígenas que pueden meterse con sus mentes y hacer que cumplan sus órdenes. 

—Estoy seguro de que el hecho de que te metieras con la mente de Alec no ayudaría ahora —dijo Harry sarcásticamente. 

—No, no lo haría —dijo Severus—. Así que incluso si te dejara decirle, su reacción te aplastaría, Magnht. No quiero que te lastimen. 

—Ya me estás haciendo daño —dijo Magnus en voz baja. Incluso si Severus tenía razón, incluso si la reacción de Alec a la verdad fuera horrible, no podría ser peor que este horrible sentimiento de pérdida y culpa que retorcía sus entrañas. Quería a Alec. Quería verlo, apoyarse contra él y esconderse en sus fuertes brazos. Quería que Alec lo besara detrás de la oreja, lo llamara su bebé y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que Alec lo atrapó. Si lo peor era peor, Magnus quería tener la oportunidad de explicarlo todo y despedirse. Alec se lo merecía. Alec merecía una explicación. 

—Por favor —dijo Magnus, mirando a Severus a los ojos y abriéndole la mente, dejando que Severus lo viera. 

Haciendo una mueca, Severus rompió el contacto visual y dijo: 

—Esta conversión no tiene sentido. No puedes permanecer sin unir. Necesitamos restaurar tu vínculo con Camille'shni'gul lo antes posible. 

—¿Por qué? 

Severus suspiró, una expresión de preocupación cruzando su rostro. 

—Tu compañera y sus padres llegaron al palacio poco después de que te fueras. Informaron que Camille'shni'gul dejó de sentirte en su mente. Ella todavía tiene el vínculo, pero es defectuoso y débil ahora. Les aseguré que era simplemente debido a la distancia entre tú y ella, pero se están poniendo nerviosos y sospechosos, especialmente porque nadie sabe dónde te encuentras. Necesitamos restaurar su vínculo antes de que puedan informarla al Consejo. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Magnus, mirando a Harry, que ahora estaba extrañamente callado. Harry estaba mirando a Severus con una extraña mirada en su rostro. 

—Porque no pueden descubrir que su vínculo está roto —dijo Severus—. ¿Qué crees que pasará si lo hacen? 

Magnus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—No creo que puedan arrestarme por deshacerme accidentalmente de mi vínculo. Y técnicamente, no pueden volver a vincularme con Camille'shni'gul, porque la Ley de vinculación solo afecta a niños pequeños. Severus se pasó una mano por la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

—No seas ingenuo. Por supuesto que pueden —Miró a Magnus—. Todavía tienes un contrato de compromiso vinculante con Camille'shni'gul. ¿De verdad crees que el Consejo te dejará ser? ¿El único telépata potencialmente de alto nivel en medio de ellos mientras su propia telepatía es suprimida por el vínculo? 

Magnus se dejó caer en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. 

—Estoy bastante seguro de que voy a probar como Clase 3 a lo sumo. No soy tan peligroso. 

Severus le dio una mirada pellizcada. 

—¿Y crees que solo tomarán tu palabra? —Él se rió entre dientes—. ¿Puedes nombrar muchas civilizaciones con telépatas registrados más altos que la Clase 3? 

Magnus se mordió el labio. Podía ver el punto de Severus. Podía pensar en solo dos razas que estaban clasificadas como Clase 4 en el examen telepático estándar. 

—Yorgebs y Tajickssu —dijo Magnus. 

—¿Y realmente crees que solo hay dos razas en toda la galaxia que tienen telépatas de Clase 4? ¿O que ya no hay telépatas de nivel superior? 

—Es posible engañar a la prueba del Ministerio —dijo Harry en voz baja antes de que Magnus pudiera responder—. Probablemente sea más fácil engañarlo cuanto más fuerte sea el telépata. 

Severus asintió enérgicamente. 

—Nunca te creerán que solo eres Clase 3. Te vigilarán todo el tiempo, al menos. Un pequeño delito menor será usado en tu contra como una excusa para procesarte o usarte como una 

herramienta para su agenda. 

—¿Qué agenda? —Dijo Magnus. 

Algo frío golpeó en los ojos de Severus. 

—Ciertos miembros del Consejo insisten en que la prueba del Ministerio no es concluyente y que tener un telépata a cargo de un Gran Clan no debería permitirse, ya que podría dar lugar a un abuso de poder y supuestamente es “injusto” para los miembros nulos telepáticamente del Consejo. 

Las cejas de Magnus se fruncieron. Siempre había habido algo de tensión entre los calluvian telepáticos y telepáticamente nulos, y Magnus estaba consciente de que últimamente había sido peor, pero ¿seguramente no era así? 

—Pero la mayoría de los miembros gobernantes de los grandes clanes son telépatas. 

Severus le dio una mirada plana. 

—Los miembros gobernantes de los grandes clanes no son las únicas personas en el Consejo. ¿Debo recordarte que las casas reales solo tienen veinticuatro votos y el resto de los votos pertenecen a miembros elegidos, la mayoría de los cuales son telepáticamente nulos?   
Cierto. 

—¿Y crees que me usarían para promover su agenda? —Dijo Magnus. 

—No lo creo —dijo Severus—. Sé que lo harán. Ya usaste tu telepatía contra los humanos. Un caso como este es la excusa perfecta que han estado buscando. Es por eso que no puedes permanecer sin desvincular, Magnht. 

El corazón de Magnus se hundió. Si lo que Severus estaba diciendo era verdad, no tenía otra opción. Nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si su madre perdiera el trono por su culpa. 

—Los nulos deberían haber impulsado la derogación de la Ley de Vinculación en su lugar —se quejó Harry—. Uno podría pensar que es en su mejor interés. En lugar de estar siempre amargados porque no tienen telepatía, ¿por qué no hacen algo al respecto? 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. 

—Porque no hay garantía de que derogar la Ley de Vinculación mejore las cosas para ellos. Deben tener miedo de que los telépatas se vuelvan aún más poderosos si se eliminan sus vínculos. 

—Sí —dijo Severus—. Algunos creen que sin el vínculo, las personas que ahora son telepáticamente nulas se convertirían en telépatas de Clase 1, pero los telépatas se convertirían en... algo mucho peor. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. En cierto modo, podía entender por qué los calluvian telepáticamente nulos estaban asustados. Los telépatas de alto nivel supuestamente podrían borrar y reemplazar completamente la memoria de una persona. Podrían hacerte creer que tu madre era una extraña. Podrían hacerte creer lo que quisieran. Ningún escudo mental te protegería de ellos. Podrían dañar o bloquear áreas de tu cerebro, volviéndolo paralizado o sordo. Podrían hacerte pensar que estabas siendo torturado. Los telépatas de clase 7 supuestamente podrían matar con sus mentes, apagando tus órganos vitales con tan solo un pensamiento. 

Era comprensible por qué los miembros telepáticamente nulos del Consejo se sentirían incómodos con la posibilidad de tener telépatas tan poderosos entre ellos. Y Magnus dudaba que incluso los telépatas en el Consejo apoyaran la derogación de la Ley de Vinculación. Algunos de ellos probablemente se verían tentados por la posibilidad de un poder ilimitado, pero si revocaban la ley y rompían todos los lazos, ¿dónde estaba la garantía de que serían los poderosos? La derogación de la ley podría revisar completamente la jerarquía social, que obviamente no era lo mejor para el Consejo. La gente en el poder nunca quiso el cambio a menos que les beneficiara. La Ley de Vinculación nunca sería derogada. Y Magnus sería considerado una amenaza si el Consejo descubriera su falta de vínculo. 

Magnus se recostó contra el sofá. 

—¿Qué opciones tengo? ¿Además de regresar y restaurar mi vínculo con Camille'shni'gul? 

La mirada que le dio su hermano fue casi simpática. 

—Ninguna. 

—Mentira —dijo Harry. 

Magnus volvió la cabeza. 

—¿Qué? La mirada de Harry estaba fija en Severus. 

—No estás unido a mí, ¿verdad? 

Magnus frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando Harry? Miró a Severus y encontró su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco. 

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —dijo Severus uniformemente. 

Harry se echó a reír. 

—¿Tú piensas que soy estúpido? Cuando describiste los síntomas de Camille'shni'gul, me sonaron muy familiares. No te siento en el otro extremo del vínculo, y mi vínculo es débil y defectuoso —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Entonces, ¿qué tan alto nivel estás? Clase 4? Clase 5? ¿Peor? ¿O debería decir mejor? Supongo que ahora sabemos por qué eres un imbécil tan astuto. 

Un músculo comenzó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Severus. 

Sin embargo, él no negó nada. 

Magnus miró a su hermano. 

—¿Severus? ¿Es eso cierto? 

Severus barrió una mirada calculadora de Magnus y Harry. 

—Ni siquiera pienses en borrar nuestros recuerdos —dijo Harry, tensándose—. Mis escudos mentales son demasiado intrincados y personalizados para que puedas reconstruirlos perfectamente. Sabré que se han metido con ellos y voy a pensar en adeptos. No querrás que ellos descubran lo que hiciste, o el estado de mi vínculo, en realidad. 

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron, demostrando que realmente había estado considerando borrar sus recuerdos. Magnus no podía creerlo. 

Harry sonrió sin humor. —Así que puedes ir sin un vínculo, pero Magnus no puede, ¿eh? Maldito hipócrita. 

—Es diferente —dijo Severus. 

Harry enarcó las cejas. 

—Ilumínanos por qué es diferente. 

—Nuestro vínculo nunca se completó —dijo Severus, su voz más lenta, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. No estoy completamente seguro de por qué. Tal vez fue debido a nuestra diferencia de edad o al hecho de que yo era mucho mayor que la edad a la que los niños se habían vinculado. Tal vez la muerte dolorosa de mi primer compañero dañó mi capacidad para formar un nuevo vínculo. De cualquier manera, nuestro vínculo había sido defectuoso desde el principio. Nunca me pudiste sentir a través del vínculo, así que no sabías que no era normal. El vínculo de Camille'shni'gul con Magnht había sido perfectamente funcional, y ella, obviamente, puede darse cuenta de que algo está mal con el vínculo ahora. Nunca se podría notar la diferencia. 

—Así que usaste mi indiferencia contra mí mientras toda mi vida me preguntaba si algo andaba mal conmigo —La voz de Harry vaciló un poco, pero Magnus no creyó que Severus lo notara. Harry se rió entre dientes—. Bonito. Y aquí pensé que no podía odiarte más. Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué ibas a hacer dentro de dos años? ¿Falsificar la realización del vínculo? ¿Joder con mi cabeza y hacerme pensar que nuestro vínculo estaba bien? 

La cara de Severus estaba terriblemente en blanco. Magnus tenía una horrible sospecha de que Harry no estaba equivocado. 

—No he tomado una decisión todavía —dijo Severus—. Pero esa fue una de las opciones. 

Harry palideció de furia. 

Ignorándolo, Severus movió su mirada hacia Magnus. 

—En cualquier caso, es irrelevante para ti. Camille'shni'gul definitivamente se daría cuenta, ella ya lo ha hecho. Y antes de que preguntes, ella no está unida a mí, así que no puedo exactamente 'jugar con su cabeza' y hacerle creer que su vínculo está bien, al menos no de manera indefinida. No es factible. 

Los hombros de Magnus se desplomaron. Jugar con la cabeza de Camille'shni'gul sería una cosa terrible para hacer de todos modos. Magnus se dijo que estaba contento de que no era una opción. 

Severus dijo: 

—Si no regresas, sus padres irán al Consejo. Las consecuencias... ni siquiera puedes imaginarlas. No tienes elección, Magnus. 

Magnus. 

Por alguna razón, el uso de su nombre humano por su hermano dolía. Finalmente lo hizo real. Él estaba volviendo. No tenía elección. Magnus se tragó el nudo en la garganta y dijo: 

—Solo déjame escribirle una nota, entonces. No puedo desaparecer sin una palabra de nuevo. No puedo hacerle eso, Severus. 

Su hermano lo estudió por un largo momento antes de asentir. 

—Sé breve. No digas nada que pueda meterte en problemas. Date prisa. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.   
Magnus se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la habitación de Alec. Tomó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel del cajón de la habitación de Alec. Tuvo que concentrarse mucho para asegurarse de que su letra estaba en inglés. El chip de traducción fue un poco impredecible cuando se trató de escribir. 

No ayudó que su visión estuviera borrosa por las lágrimas y que le temblara la mano mientras escribía un mensaje corto e inadecuado. 

Al final, Magnus apenas podía ver las letras, o cualquier otra cosa, para el caso. 

Dejó caer el papel en la cama de Alec y se secó los ojos. 

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, su mirada se posó en la fotografía de Alec con sus brazos alrededor de sus padres. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente, guapo y feliz. 

Los ojos de Magnus se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. 

Magnus se mordió el tambaleante labio antes de quitar la imagen de su marco, doblarla con cuidado y ocultarla en su bolsillo. 

—¿Estás listo, Magnht? Nos vamos —dijo Severus desde la puerta. 

Harry estaba de pie junto a él, con una expresión hosca en su rostro, su muñeca firmemente agarrada de la mano de Severus.

—Toma mi mano —ordenó Severus, ofreciéndole a Magnus su otra mano. Magnus lo miró fijamente. 

Miró alrededor de la habitación por última vez, a la nota en la cama, y dio un paso hacia su hermano. 

Si Severus notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ya que sus manos se juntaron y el mundo, la Tierra, se desvaneció y se los llevó. 

Esta vez para siempre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Alec golpeó la puerta con impaciencia. Cuando no hubo respuesta, se dijo a sí mismo que debía controlarse. No había razón para estar ansioso. 

Pero no importaba lo que se dijera a sí mismo, la inquietante sensación que le había estado molestando durante toda la tarde solo aumentaba. Alec culpó al hermano de Magnus. Todo el encuentro había sido apagado, un poco extraño, en realidad. Alec no podía recordar por qué dejó que Magnus se fuera con su hermano cuando había decidido no hacerlo. Solo podía recordar a Magnus prometiéndole que lo esperaría en casa. Magnus le había dicho eso. 

Alec sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. 

Sus dedos estaban firmes. Su estómago no estaba atado en nudos duros. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse así. Tal vez Magnus estaba en la ducha. Tal vez tenía los auriculares puestos y no podía escuchar sus golpes. 

Alec abrió la puerta. 

La sala de estar estaba vacía. 

La cocina también estaba vacía. 

Una sensación enfermiza de déjà vu hacía difícil respirar. 

—¿Magnus? —Gritó ásperamente, su pecho se contrajo cuando el silencio fue la única respuesta. 

Se dirigió a la vieja habitación de Magnus. Estaba vacía. 

Con el corazón latiendo en algún lugar de su garganta, Alec fue a su habitación. 

Estaba vacía, también. No había rastro de Magnus en ninguna parte.

La mirada de Alec cayó sobre el trozo de papel sobre la cama. 

Lo miró por unos segundos antes de cruzar lentamente la habitación. 

Él lo recogió. 

La escritura a mano era inestable e irregular, las letras inclinadas a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha. 

“Querido Alec, 

Lo siento. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y, mirando atrás, decir que fuiste feliz de haberme conocido. Sé que yo lo haré. Fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado. Me siento muy afortunado de haberte conocido. Solo deseo... deseo muchas cosas, pero supongo que no importa. Por favor, créeme cuando digo que nunca te mentí sobre mis sentimientos. Me hiciste sentir muy feliz y amado. 

Por favor no te enojes conmigo. O enójate conmigo si eso es lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor. 

Te amo. Te amo mucho. Espero que vivas una vida larga y feliz llena de risas y amor. Espero que cuando seas un hombre viejo, mires hacia atrás y recuerdes al niño tonto y raro que una vez amaste con un poco de cariño en lugar de ira. Sé que siempre te recordaré. 

Sé feliz. Por favor. 

Tuyo,   
Magnus”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Planeta Calluvia 

Magnus se había preguntado dónde Severus incluso encontraría un adepto a la mente dispuesto a restaurar el vínculo de Magnus y mantener la boca cerrada, pero esa pregunta fue respondida cuando Severus lo hizo él mismo tan pronto como llegaron a casa, con facilidad y habilidad que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño con suspicacia. El hecho de que Severus ni siquiera hubiera necesitado la presencia de Camille'shni'gul para hacerlo era ciertamente algo, pero Magnus realmente no tenía ganas de interrogar a su hermano. Se alejó de Severus y Harry, dejándolos en su discusión. 

Tener el vínculo de vuelta se sintió... extraño. Se sentía mal, como una camisa incómoda y ajustada que había usado durante años y que había estado bien porque no había conocido nada mejor. Pero ahora lo hizo, y la sensación era enloquecedora, como una picazón que no podía rascar. 

Magnus casi había esperado que el vínculo lo hiciera incapaz de extrañar a Alec, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido. Había empezado a tener sentimientos por Alec mucho antes de que su vínculo con Camille'shni'gul se hubiera roto. Parecía que era completamente posible sentir amor romántico sin la capacidad de sentir atracción sexual. Incluso con el vínculo que bloqueaba las partes de su cerebro responsables de la atracción, el amor de Magnus por Alec todavía no se parecía en nada a su amor por su familia. Estaba teñido de necesidad cruda y anhelo vacío por algo, pero era como si hubiera una desconexión entre su cerebro y su cuerpo. Se sentía como la sensación de sed que no podía satisfacer porque ya no tenía boca para beber. Fue muy frustrante. 

Magnus apresuradamente bloqueó a Camille'shni'gul de su mente; de lo contrario ella supondría que algo andaba mal con él. Tampoco quería que ella sintiera el resentimiento que sentía hacia ella. Nada de esto fue su culpa. Magnus lo sabía. Él no debería sacar su frustración sobre ella. Ella no se lo merecía. 

Con eso en mente, Magnus incluso logró sonreírle a Camille'shni'gul cuando se encontró con ella y sus padres durante la cena formal esa noche. 

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto —dijo ella, sonriéndole a través de la mesa. 

Magnus la miró fijamente. Ella era hermosa y de voz suave. Habían tenido una relación amistosa toda su vida. Cómodo. Eso era lo que habían sido. Magnus trató de imaginar tocarla y tener intimidad con ella. Él no pudo. De hecho, se sentía bastante mareado ante la perspectiva. 

Eventualmente, Magnus se rindió y se enfocó en la comida, apenas registrando las conversaciones a su alrededor. Apenas podía oírlos de todos modos. Por un momento, se preguntó si había algo mal en su audición. Cada sonido parecía amortiguado y distante. Pero luego, cuando se puso una cucharada de sopa en la boca y apenas la saboreó, Magnus recordó la razón: el vínculo estaba suprimiendo todos sus sentidos, no solo los responsables de su telepatía o su capacidad de sentir excitación. 

Magnus suspiró. Eso llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse. 

***  
La fatiga y apatía comenzaron un mes después de su regreso a casa. Magnus nunca había sido una persona enfermiza, por lo que su falta de apetito lo sorprendió un poco, pero pensó que era inevitable ya que apenas podía comer la comida blanda. Intentó que nadie se diera cuenta de que no se sentía tan bien. Él no quería el escrutinio de su familia. 

Magnus todavía no tenía idea de lo que sus padres sabían. No le habían hablado en profundidad sobre su viaje no autorizado a la Tierra. Para ser justos, tampoco lo había hecho Sanyash: su hermana solo sacudió la cabeza y dijo que estaba contenta de que hubiera recuperado el sentido. Pero, de nuevo, Sanyash no lo veía mucho, ya que vivía con su esposo en una colonia espacial de investigación a pocos años luz de distancia. Sus padres no tenían esa excusa. Magnus podía sentir la decepción y la desaprobación de su madre cada vez que lo miraba, pero ella le había hablado muy poco al respecto. Su padre le había dicho en tono de broma que no fuera un mocoso y les advirtiera que la próxima vez que decidiera desaparecer. 

La falta de castigo había sorprendido a Magnus, pero él se había encogido de hombros. Todavía no sabía lo que Severus les había dicho a sus padres, y no le importaba mucho. De hecho, Magnus encontró que era difícil para él preocuparse por casi nada. Se sentía apático. Entumecido. Todo parecía aburrido. El mundo era aburrido. La comida era insípida. Los colores eran incoloros. 

Racionalmente, Magnus entendió que debió haber sido el vínculo embotando sus percepciones, pero no hizo nada para cambiar cómo se sentía. Racionalmente, podría haber comprendido que había vivido con el vínculo durante la mayor parte de su vida y que había estado bien, pero después de saber cuánto mejor y más afilado podía ser todo, era difícil acostumbrarse a la suavidad de todo, de su vida. El vínculo solo se sentía mal. Se sentía como si lo hubieran armado mal, también. 

Por lo tanto, considerando el estado general de su estado de ánimo en estos días, su fatiga y apatía no le preocuparon a Magnus. Probablemente solo estaba aclimatándose. Se pondría mejor. 

Tenía que hacerlo. 

* * *   
Pasaron los meses. La sensación de que lo armaron mal solo aumentó, el vago anhelo se convirtió en un gran dolor. Algo le dolía profundamente dentro de él, haciéndolo girar en nudos. Su falta de apetito era imposible de ocultar ahora, y Magnus no podía reunir suficiente energía para fingir que estaba bien. El no estaba bien. 

—Creo que me estoy muriendo —dijo Magnus un día cuando Harry preguntó por qué Magnus se veía tan pálido y enfermizo. Magnus se preguntó si había atrapado algo en la Tierra y eso lo estaba matando lentamente. 

Harry pareció horrorizado al escuchar eso, por alguna razón. 

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Dijo, golpeando a Magnus en la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo como si no te importara? 

Magnus lo miró y se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que realmente no lo hacía. No le importaba si vivía o moría. Probablemente fue malo. ¿No es así? 

—¡Ni siquiera te reconozco ya! —Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie—. Solías ser la persona más positiva que he conocido, siempre tan nauseabundamente optimista sobre la vida, y ahora eres... —Se cortó, sus ojos verdes se estrecharon—. Por supuesto. Severus debe haberlo jodido cuando restauró tu vínculo. 

Antes de que Magnus pudiera decirle que estaba equivocado y que el vínculo era perfectamente funcional, Harry salió de la habitación de Magnus. 

Magnus suspiró y se preguntó si debería ir tras él, pero requeriría demasiada energía. Energía que ya no podía reunir. 

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo. 

—¡Sólo míralo! —Dijo Harry—. ¡Ni siquiera parece que se haya movido de ese sofá desde que lo dejé en la mañana! ¿No ves que no es normal? 

Severus lo siguió a la habitación con una expresión decididamente poco impresionada en su rostro. Magnus estaba algo sorprendido de que Harry hubiera encontrado a Severus. Magnus apenas había visto a Severus últimamente. Severus siempre estaba ocupado, lo cual no era sorprendente, considerando sus innumerables tareas. 

—No deberías haberte metido con su mente —dijo Harry—. No eres un adepto profesional de la mente. ¡Sin duda lo jodiste y ahora está muy raro y enfermizo! 

—No 'jodí' nada, como lo dijiste con tanta elocuencia —dijo Severus, pero luego frunció el ceño, mirando a Magnus—. ¿Magnht? 

Magnus tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que le estaban   
preguntando algo. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo con retraso. 

—¿Ves? —Dijo Harry. 

Los ojos negros de Severus se estrecharon. Estudió a Magnus cuidadosamente. 

—Borg'gorn, realice una exploración médica completa sobre el Príncipe Magnht —dijo Severus. 

—Se inicia el escaneo —dijo la IA. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose vagamente molesto de que su opinión ni siquiera fuera preguntada, pero en el fondo sabía que probablemente era una buena idea. Algo debe estar mal con él. Últimamente sentía que había estado...   
desapareciendo de la existencia. 

—¿Y bien? —Dijo Severus, mirando a Magnus con atención mientras Harry paseaba por la habitación. 

La IA del palacio respondió:   
—¿Le gustaría escuchar los resultados ahora, Su Alteza? 

—Tan pronto como Harry'ngh'veighli se vaya. 

—No voy a ninguna parte —Harry caminó hacia Magnus, se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. 

Magnus trató de no encogerse y alejarse del contacto. El afecto físico no era característico para Harry, para toda su raza, y sin embargo, recientemente, Harry lo había estado tocando tan a menudo. Hizo que Magnus se sintiera un poco humillado. No quería la compasión de nadie. 

Él no quería nada. 

Quería que todos lo dejaran en paz. 

Magnus hizo una mueca, tratando de sacudirse el mal humor. 

Harry tenía razón: esto era muy diferente a él. Él no era esta persona de mal humor, tenue. 

—Puede proceder, Borg'gorn —dijo Harry. 

—Pido disculpas, Su Alteza, pero no puedo recibir órdenes de usted. Solo el Príncipe heredero tiene autorización para acceder a los registros médicos de los miembros del Segundo Gran Clan, además de la Reina y el Rey-Consorte. 

Suspirando, Magnus se frotó la cara. 

—Deja que se quede Harry, Severus. Borg'gorn, adelante, dime qué me pasa. 

—¿Con su permiso, príncipe Severus? —Dijo Borg'gorn. 

Severus le lanzó a Harry una mirada de disgusto, pero asintió.   
—Adelante. 

—No hay virus extraños en el sistema del príncipe. Sufre de desnutrición severa y depresión. 

—¿Así que estoy bien? —Magnus interrumpió la IA. No le gustaba tanto la naturaleza intrusiva de los escáneres de la IA. 

—Yo no diría eso, Su Alteza —dijo la IA—. La malnutrición y la depresión son simplemente síntomas del problema, no el problema en sí. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Dijo Severus. 

La IA respondió con su voz cuidadosa:   
—A juzgar por su actividad cerebral y sus niveles hormonales, parece que la condición del príncipe Magnht'ngh'chaali se debe a que es un retroceso. 

Harry se puso rígido contra Magnus. 

Las cejas de Severus se fruncieron. 

—¿Perdón? 

Magnus frunció el ceño, confundido. Por supuesto, sabía que era un retroceso, pero siempre había sido un hecho inútil en lugar de algo relevante. 

No era bien sabido que un pequeño porcentaje de su raza compartía rasgos biológicos con los surl'kh'tu, su ancestro primitivo que vivió hace alrededor de un millón de años. El gen de retroceso se manifestó por primera vez después de los mismos experimentos genéticos que causaron mutaciones telepáticas, pero a diferencia de la telepatía, los cambios fisiológicos no se podían cambiar al vincular el núcleo telepático de la persona, por lo que todos fingieron que el problema no existía. Lo que implicaba ser un retroceso no era algo discutido en una compañía educada, y por una razón. Magnus sabía mucho acerca de los retrocesos solo porque era uno. 

Biológicamente, los retrocesos eran bastante diferentes de los calluvian modernos. Los surl'kh'tu habían sido intersexuales y, aunque los retrocesos no eran intersexuales, conservaban la capacidad de producir lubricación natural cuando se despertaban. Siempre había sido un pequeño hecho irrelevante para Magnus. Todavía no entendía qué tenía que ver con nada. 

—No veo cómo es relevante para el tema en cuestión —dijo Severus, como si leyera los pensamientos de Magnus. Por lo que Magnus sabía, bien podría ser. 

—¿No es obvio? —Murmuró Harry, su cuerpo muy quieto contra Magnus—. Se ha demostrado científicamente que los surl'kh'tu fueron muy selectivos. Tenían una sola pareja durante toda su vida. Los científicos piensan eso es por qué finalmente se extinguieron, eran demasiado selectivos. Si su compañero moría, no tomaron otro compañero. 

El corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco. Parpadeó, sus oídos zumbaban mientras miraba a Harry. Él no entendió. 

—De hecho —dijo Borg'gorn—. Además, los científicos del Instituto Rivixu han demostrado que después del primer acto de apareamiento, el cuerpo de un surl'kh'tu produjo una cierta hormona que los hizo... físicamente necesitan a su pareja —La IA en realidad sonaba incómoda—. Un mecanismo biológico fascinante que aseguró la reproducción y la supervivencia. Se ha teorizado que este rasgo evolutivo se formó como una respuesta a una población en rápido crecimiento de derv'kh'tu, una subespecie telepática de los calluvian arcaicos, que se mudan a su hábitat. Pero no fue suficiente, como todos sabemos, el derv'kh'tu eventualmente desplazó al surl'kh'tu. Se pensó que los surl'kh'tu fueron superados y se extinguieron. Fueron vencidos antes del derv'kh'tu. evolucionó a los calla modernos, pero la existencia de retrocesos sugiere que las dos subespecies se cruzaron en cierta medida. 

Magnus negó con la cabeza, su mente tambaleándose. Las palabras de Borg'gorn no tenían sentido. 

—Pero no lo era, es un terrano —Ni siquiera podía decir el nombre de Alec. 

Borg'gorn dijo con cuidado 

—No creo que importe, Su Alteza. Aunque no ha habido precedentes de cruzamientos entre terranos y calluvian, los cruces deben estar dentro de los límites de lo posible. 

Magnus se lamió los labios, por un momento, permitiéndose imaginar a los niños con la sonrisa de Alec y los ojos oscuros. Le dolía el pecho, porque nunca pasaría. 

—¿Seguramente no crees que tenga algo que ver con Magnht? —Dijo Severus bruscamente—. Mi hermano no es un surl'kh'tu.Están extintos desde hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente tiene algunos rasgos comunes con ellos. 

Borg'gorn dijo: 

—Sabemos que los rasgos surl'kh'tu no son igualmente fuertes en todos los retrocesos. Algunos retrocesos son apenas diferentes de la mayoría de los calluvian, mientras que otros comparten un número inusualmente alto de rasgos con el surl'kh'tu. No es imposible para Su Alteza compartir ese rasgo biológico particular con sus antepasados... 

—Tonterías —dijo Severus—. El surl'kh'tu podría haber necesitado literalmente a sus compañeros, pero no hay pruebas científicas de que los retrocesos compartan ese rasgo con ellos. No ha habido precedentes. 

Harry se burló. 

—Por supuesto que no ha habido precedentes. A diferencia de nosotros, los surl'kh'tu en realidad eligieron a sus compañeros. Los retrocesos nunca tuvieron la misma oportunidad, porque la Ley de Vinculación se introdujo poco después de que se documentaron los primeros retrocesos. 

—Nadie pidió tu opinión —dijo Severus. 

Harry se sonrojó con furia y lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Te odio tanto —dijo con sentimiento—. No puedo esperar para ser libre de ti. 

Por primera vez desde su regreso a casa, Magnus recordó el estado parcial del vínculo de Harry con Severus. Como Harry no le había contado a nadie sobre la telepatía de Severus, debían haber llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo. Probablemente. Magnus no estaba seguro. No le había importado lo suficiente como para preguntar, y eso extendió la sensación de frío miedo a través de su cuerpo. Si ni siquiera le importaba el futuro de su mejor amigo y el de su hermano, ¿qué decía sobre el estado de su mente? 

—Pero Harry tiene razón —dijo Magnus, tratando de pensar. Fue difícil. Pensar era difícil. Era tan difícil concentrarse—. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de estar vinculado a la persona que habrías elegido si no estuvieras vinculado? Probablemente extremadamente pocas. 

—Tal vez —concedió Severus, sin siquiera mirar a Harry. Miró a Magnus—. Volvamos al tema que nos ocupa. ¿Se supone que debo creer que Magnht no puede vivir sin ese terrano? 

Un dolor abrasador quemó las entrañas de Magnus ante la simple mención de Alec. Magnus luchó por concentrarse en la conversación. 

—Como no hay precedentes, solo puedo formular hipótesis — dijo Borg'gorn—. Pero las lecturas del príncipe Magnht son muy preocupantes. Puede que no necesariamente muera, pero creo que su salud física y mental seguirá deteriorándose —Una pausa—. ¿Puedo hablar libremente, príncipe Severus? 

Severus asintió con la cabeza. 

—Iba a informarle esta noche que tenía preocupaciones sobre la salud del príncipe Magnht. Me he tomado la libertad de observar al joven príncipe desde su regreso del Sol III. Me he dado cuenta de que su concentración se ha ido deteriorando a un ritmo alarmante. Ayer pasó seis horas y media sin moverse, sin mirar a nada que pudiera ver. Tuve que decir su nombre siete veces para que reaccionara. Si la conciencia del príncipe de su entorno sigue deteriorándose a este ritmo, es muy probable que finalmente caiga en un estado de coma, tal vez con una conciencia muy limitada de su entorno. Recomiendo inyecciones diarias de los supresores de hormonas surl'kh'tu para hacerlo estar más alerta y concentrado, pero no puede ser una solución a largo plazo. Eventualmente dejarán de funcionar. 

Harry le apretó el hombro a Magnus, la preocupación se deslizaba en oleadas. Magnus estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que no se sentía muy preocupado. 

—¿Y está absolutamente seguro de que la causa es el gen de la regresión? —Dijo Severus. 

—Siempre hay un margen para el error, pero tengo noventa y nueve punto dos por ciento de certeza —respondió la IA—. Además de la hormona mencionada en su sistema, hay cambios significativos en el herovixu del joven príncipe, el área del cerebro que es específica para los retrocesos. 

Los labios de Severus se doblaron en una línea delgada antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en Magnus. 

—Háblame, niño. ¿Es realmente tan malo? 

Magnus se humedeció los labios secos. 

—Yo... no lo sé. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que me he alejado durante horas. Pero siento... —Luchó por explicarlo—. Siento que hay un agujero en mí que me está chupando desde adentro hacia afuera. 

La cara de Severus era sombría. 

—¿Y eso es por él? ¿El terrano? 

Magnus se estremeció, acurrucándose en sí mismo. No quería hablar de Alec. Incluso pensando en Alec dolía. No estaba seguro de poder hablar sobre Alec sin romperse y rogarle a Severus que le permitiera regresar a la Tierra. No podía ser tan egoísta. No sería tan egoísta. No arruinaría a su familia con su egoísmo. De todos modos, sería inútil, porque Severus había tenido razón: el Consejo y el Ministerio nunca lo dejarían vivir en la Tierra, y él no podría, no lo haría, no seguiría engañando a Alec cuando no podía permanecer en la Tierra permanentemente. Sería egoísta. Alec merecía algo mejor. Alec se merecía a alguien que pudiera hacerle feliz. Alguien que pudiera ser honesto con él. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía hablar de eso? 

—¿Importa? —Dijo Magnus, apenas moviendo los labios. 

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. Todo lo que tomó fue una mirada, y los frágiles escudos mentales de Magnus se derrumbaron, permitiendo que su hermano entrara. Magnus no se resistió. No pensaba que podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera. 

Finalmente, momentos u horas después, Severus dejó su mente. 

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó, su expresión vagamente enferma. 

—Tu mente es un desastre. Algunas partes no reaccionan en absoluto a los estímulos. Borg'gorn tiene razón. Tu mente se está muriendo, Magnht. 

Magnus miró a su hermano sin comprender. 

Harry acercó a Magnus, proyectando confort y protección. 

—Vas a hacer algo para ayudarlo, ¿verdad? —Dijo mirando a Severus. 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué podría hacer Severus? Severus podría haber sido el Príncipe heredero de su Gran Clan y el Lord Canciller de la rama del Ministerio de su planeta, pero no tenía el poder de protegerlo del Consejo o del Ministerio. Nadie lo hizo. 

Dejando a un lado los problemas legales, el escándalo solo destruiría a su familia si otros calluvian se enteraran de Alec. 

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo Magnus—. No voy a deshonrar a nuestra familia. 

Severus cerró los ojos por un momento. 

—Magnht... 

—Lo sé —dijo Magnus, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que temblara. Tenía un poco de miedo de morir, después de todo, pero casi le dio la bienvenida al miedo. Era mejor que la aburrida apatía y el hambre sin nombre. 

—¿Pero no podemos simplemente llevarlo de contrabando a la Tierra? —Dijo Harry—. ¿Como yo lo hice? 

—¿Y luego qué? —Dijo Severus fríamente—. Es imposible borrar el historial del teletransportador. Tarde o temprano, se encontraría a Magnht y las consecuencias serían mucho peores. E incluso si no lo encontraran, nunca sería capaz de pisar un planeta y ver a su familia. ¿Es ese el tipo de vida que quieres para él? ¿Crees que él estaría feliz de vivir así, sin todos sus vínculos familiares? Los telépatas no están destinados a vivir sin comunicación telepática durante largos períodos de tiempo. Él sería miserable. 

La barbilla de Harry se levantó. 

—Al menos estaría vivo y cuerdo. ¡Debemos hacer algo! 

Severus se quedó muy quieto. 

—No haremos nada —dijo irritado—. Irás a casa y mantendrás la boca cerrada sobre todo lo que has escuchado. 

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado? —Exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Es tu hermano! 

—Sí —dijo Severus—. Es mi hermano, y este es un problema familiar. Tú no eres familia. Vete. Te quedaste demasiado tiempo de lo que es educado hace mucho tiempo. 

Harry se sonrojó con furia y humillación antes de salir corriendo. 

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan desagradable con él? —Murmuró Magnus. 

La cara de Severus se cerró. 

—Eso es irrelevante. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir. 

—¿Qué cosas importantes? —Dijo Magnus, mirando sus manos. ¿Qué había para discutir, de verdad? Se estaba muriendo o iba a convertirse en un vegetal. Magnus casi esperaba que muriera; esa parecía ser la mejor opción. No quería ser una carga para su familia. 

De todos modos, nunca volvería a ver a Alec. No había podido despedirse de él en persona, y ahora nunca lo haría. Alec nunca sabría que Magnus se había ido. A Alec probablemente no le importaría, de todos modos. Alec probablemente lo odiaba. Por supuesto que Alec lo odiaba. Alec probablemente ya lo había olvidado. Alec probablemente se había enamorado de alguien más. Alguien humano. Alguien normal. Alguien que… 

—Magnht —dijo Severus—. Respira. ¡Magnus! 

La orden en la voz de su hermano le hizo darse cuenta de que le dolían los pulmones. Magnus abrió la boca y la cerró. Él respiró. Lo intentó. 

La expresión de Severus se suavizó. En unos largos pasos, estaba al lado de Magnus. Y luego sus brazos estaban alrededor de Magnus. 

Magnus se aferró a su hermano, sus ojos se cerraron. Severus no lo había abrazado en años. 

Cuando Severus se retiró, su expresión era sombría y dura. Levantó la cara de Magnus y lo miró a los ojos. 

—No puedo prometerte que será fácil, Magnus —dijo Severus—. No lo será. Pero te prometo que encontraré una solución. —Algo frío y feo parpadeaba en sus ojos—. Por cualquier medio necesario.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus estaba más o menos satisfecho cuando abandonó la oficina de la reina. Se sorprendió gratamente de no haber tenido que influir en las mentes de sus padres para hacerlos más... abiertos acerca de la situación de Magnht. Parecía que no era el único en la familia con una debilidad por su miembro más joven. Concedido, la Reina no se había alegrado de escuchar las noticias, pero en general, todo fue más suave de lo que Severus había esperado. La preocupación de sus padres por Magnht había superado su consternación por la situación. Magnht iba a necesitar el apoyo incondicional de sus padres mientras Severus resolvía el problema del vínculo de Magnus con Camille'shni'gul y el hecho de que legalmente Magnus no podía tener una relación con el humano. 

Severus apretó los labios. Todavía no podía decir que estaba contento con el hecho de que Magnus literalmente necesitaba a su humano. 

Inicialmente, había sido escéptico sobre la evaluación de Borg'gorn de la situación hasta que comprobó la mente de Magnus. 

Lo que había visto en la mente de Magnus era más que inquietante. La mente de Magnus siempre había sido cálida y brillante, llena de pensamientos felices, aunque ingenuos. Ahora era aburrido y sombrío, sin vida y sin ninguna emoción. El cerebro de Magnus estaba confundido y lento, su núcleo palpitaba con una necesidad tan cruda que casi hizo que Severus se enfermara. Magnus también tenía un dolor inmenso, pero su cerebro no parecía funcionar correctamente para que lo sintiera completamente. El vínculo en torno al núcleo telepático de Magnus no mejoró las cosas, se metió con la mente y el cuerpo que ya sufrían. Severus no podía imaginar vivir constantemente con ese tipo de dolor y necesidad insatisfecha. No creía que Magnus pudiera durar mucho sin volverse loco o que su cerebro finalmente se apagara. 

Así que, independientemente de sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto, tendría que conseguirle a Magnus lo que necesitaba: ese humano suyo. 

Severus apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia su oficina. 

Estaba molesto por la situación. Aunque, tal vez molestia no era la palabra correcta. La rabia fría encajaba mejor. Quería matar a ese humano. Magnht todavía era un niño. El problema no era la edad de Magnht; Severus había estado en cientos de planetas y era muy consciente de que la mayoría de las razas consideraba que era bastante mayor. Magnht tenía veintitrés años, la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones. No, el problema no era la edad de Magnht, per se; fue la ingenuidad y la confianza de Magnht. Magnht había estado demasiado protegido toda su vida. Ni siquiera había asistido a una escuela fuera del planeta, como la mayoría de los príncipes de Calluvia. Sus padres siempre habían mimado demasiado a Magnht y él había crecido asquerosamente ingenuo y agradable. 

Severus no había tenido la oportunidad de observar a Alec Lightwood por mucho tiempo, pero estaba familiarizado con el tipo: el tipo guapo y confiado que jodía todas las cosas atractivas. Magnht se merecía algo mejor. 

Pero no importaba ahora, ¿verdad? 

Severus presionó su mano contra el escáner y la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe. 

—Borg'gorn, la información que solicité —dijo, sentándose detrás de su escritorio. 

Un holograma apareció frente a él. 

La AI respondió:   
—Los datos no están completos, pero la investigación inicial indica que el veintitrés por ciento de los letrados cancilleres del Ministerio desearían que se suavizaran las leyes relacionadas con los viajes pre-TTCI. El cuarenta y seis por ciento no tiene sentimientos particularmente fuertes al respecto. El treinta y uno por ciento está firmemente de acuerdo con la ley. 

Severus tarareaba pensativamente. El veintitrés por ciento fue mejor de lo esperado. Él podría trabajar con eso. 

—¿Ha aceptado mi invitación la reina consorte del Sexto Gran Clan? 

—Sí, su Alteza. Ella estará aquí en breve. 

—Bien —Severus se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Su mente corría con posibilidades, considerándolas y descartándolas rápidamente. 

Deseó no tener que elegir esa ruta. 

Por un momento, se preguntó de nuevo si hubiera sido más fácil simplemente llevar de contrabando a Magnht a la Tierra como lo había sugerido Harry, pero descartó la idea nuevamente. Para hacer eso, habría tenido que someter completamente las voluntades de los técnicos de teletransportadores, borrando sus recuerdos una y otra vez cada vez que veían en la historia del teletransportador que Magnht había teletransportado a la Tierra. Incluso si fuera factible, y no lo era, ya que Severus estaba demasiado ocupado, no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para mantener fuera de la mente a los compañeros de los técnicos; se habrían dado cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal. 

No, la ruta política era más segura y menos complicada a largo plazo. 

Había tomado la decisión correcta. 

—La Reina-Consorte del Sexto Gran Clan está aquí, Su Alteza —dijo Borg'gorn. 

Severus abrió los ojos y se enderezó en su silla. 

—Déjala entrar.

La puerta se abrió y la reina consorte Zeyneb'shni'waari entró con confianza. 

Severus no se puso de pie. Sería algo educado, pero ciertamente no era requerido o esperado de él. Como el Príncipe Heredero del Gran Clan Segundo y el futuro rey de su clan, la posición social de Severus era más alta que la de Lady Zeyneb y ambos lo sabían. Lady Zeyneb no era ni amiga ni aliada, todavía, y cualquier falsa cortesía solo la haría sospechar. No podía parecer demasiado ansioso. 

—Severus'ngh'chaali —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me sorprendió gratamente recibir su mensaje, dado que se negó a respaldar mi moción la última vez. 

—¿Lo hizo? —Severus murmuró, mirándola a los ojos. Una mirada rápida a sus pensamientos no reveló nada que él no hubiera esperado: tenía curiosidad y estaba ansiosa por aprovechar esta oportunidad para promover sus objetivos políticos. Ella también estaba preocupada por él. No confiaba en él. 

Bueno. Ella no era completamente tonta. No necesitaba aliados tontos. 

—En realidad es la razón por la que solicité esta reunión — dijo Severus—. Estoy dispuesto a reconsiderar mi postura. 

Zeyneb ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. 

—¿Y qué cambió tu mente? 

Severus sonrió. 

Ella se movió, un poco inquieta. 

—Tu hermano adoptivo es el Lord Canciller del Planeta Kiwufhi —dijo—. He oído que va a proponer un proyecto de ley en la próxima sesión del Ministerio. 

Ella frunció el ceño, pareciendo confundida pero intrigada. Severus sabía que no le interesaba demasiado la política intergaláctica. 

—¿Qué tipo de ley? —Dijo ella. 

—Derogación de la ley 156 del Ministerio —dijo Severus. 

Ella lo miró fijamente. 

—Estoy segura de que debes haber oído mal —dijo ella lentamente—. Eso sería un suicidio político y social. Nunca pasaría. 

—Al igual que el proyecto de ley que desea proponer en el Consejo —dijo Severus amistosamente—. Pero la política puede ser tan impredecible. Nunca sabes. 

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Ella le dirigió una larga y evaluadora mirada. 

—Tal vez —dijo al fin—. Tal vez deberíamos hablar claramente para evitar la confusión. 

Severus sonrió y se recostó en su silla. 

—Si tu hermano adoptivo propone el proyecto de ley que mencioné en la próxima sesión del Ministerio, la Reina apoyará el proyecto de ley que pretende proponer en la próxima sesión del Consejo. 

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Severus no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que estaba interesada. 

—Tu madre, la reina, es muy influyente —dijo Lady Zeyneb lentamente—. Pero incluso eso no será suficiente para que la ley pase. Hay demasiados cobardes telepáticamente nulos en el Consejo. 

Severus la miró fijamente. 

—Déjame preocuparme por eso. 

Ella lo estudió. Parecía un poco escéptica, pero sabía que era mejor no cuestionarlo. Eso le daría una negación plausible si lo atrapaban. 

Y ella quería que la cuenta pasara demasiado. No era un secreto. Lady Zeyneb había estado presionando por la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación durante años. Sus motivos eran transparentes: actuaba en nombre de su hijo, quien estaba vinculado al antiguo heredero del Quinto Gran Clan. El partido había sido perfectamente elegible, excepto que el compañero de su hijo había desaparecido hacía décadas, presumiblemente secuestrado por los renegados. Sin embargo, nada fue confirmado. Aunque el chip de identificación del príncipe perdido había sido desactivado, el vínculo con el hijo de Lady Zeyneb permanecía, sugiriendo que el príncipe perdido estaba vivo... en algún lugar. En cualquier caso, el hijo de Lady Zeyneb necesitaba deshacerse del vínculo si se iba a casar con el Rey del Planeta Zicur, a quien había conocido en la escuela fuera del planeta en la que había estudiado y que lo había estado cortejando durante años, que fue la fuente de chismes sin fin en la sociedad. Si el Rey de Zicur no fuera un soltero tan elegible, la situación habría sido mucho más escandalosa, ya que técnicamente el hijo de Lady Zeyneb estaba en condiciones de servidumbre. No era de extrañar que Lady Zeyneb quisiera romper el vínculo de su hijo con el príncipe ausente y casarlo con su prestigioso pretendiente. Severus haría lo mismo. 

Así que esperó pacientemente a que ella aceptara sus condiciones. Ella no se negaría. 

Por fin, lady Zeyneb asintió y se puso de pie. 

—Muy bien. Me pondré en contacto con mi hermano. Estoy deseando escuchar buenas noticias tuyas. 

—Lo harás —dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie por cortesía. 

Ella le sonrió y se fue. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Severus se sentó. Cerrando los ojos, se dirigió con la mente hacia la de la mujer. Como ahora estaba sola y supuestamente a salvo de cualquier actividad telepática, sus escudos mentales estaban caídos y su mente era un libro abierto. 

"Parece demasiado interesado en derogar la ley 156. Esa es una debilidad que puedo explotar. Tal vez debería exigir más cosas de Severus a cambio del apoyo de mi hermano. Hmm". 

Si Severus tuviera alguna duda persistente, no que tuviera alguna, sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya se habrían ido. 

Con cuidado, él plantó un pensamiento profundo en su mente. Nada radical. Nada que ella notaría o consideraría poco característico para ella. Era simplemente una sugerencia de que ella debería hacer lo que Severus quería por el momento y que siempre podría cambiar la situación contra Severus en algún momento en el futuro, un futuro muy remoto. 

Ella no notó nada. 

Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué lo haría ella, cuando todos sabían que era imposible plantar pensamientos sin contacto visual? 

Severus sonrió. 

“El poder infinito corrompe”, dijo una voz mordaz en el fondo de su mente. Una voz que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Harry. 

Severus frunció el ceño y comprobó sus escudos mentales, pero eran impenetrables como siempre. Lo había imaginado. 

O tal vez era la voz de su conciencia que creía que ya no tenía. 

Presionando sus labios juntos, Severus descartó el pensamiento. No tenía tiempo para esto. Tenía un día ocupado por delante. Más gente necesita ser persuadida. 

Persuadir era una buena palabra. Podría significar una serie de cosas. 

Severus tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos. 

Pero primero, tuvo una reunión especial antes de poder regresar a las negociaciones políticas. 

—Borg'gorn, ¿ya está lady Camille'shni'gul aquí? 

—Sí, su Alteza. 

Severus enseñó su rostro con una expresión amistosa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, admitiendo a la pareja de Magnht. 

Severus la estudió. Era agradable de ver, agradable en apariencia y carácter. Magnht tuvo suerte. Ella definitivamente era menos molesta que Harry. 

Un destello de irritación al pensar en Harry hizo más difícil poner una sonrisa para la niña. 

—Lady Camille'shni'gul —dijo—. Por favor tome asiento. 

Ruborizándose un poco, ella lo hizo. 

—Su Alteza. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que solicitaste mi presencia? 

—La hay —dijo Severus, bajando la mirada. Por un momento, consideró simplemente obligarla a cumplir sus órdenes, pero rechazó la idea. Sería demasiado arriesgado. Un experto en la mente podría descubrir que estaba siendo influenciada, y si todo salía como lo había planeado, un experto en la mente iba a examinar su mente por una razón muy específica. 

—Me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que hablaré con franqueza —dijo Severus, suavizando su voz—. En unos pocos meses, se aprobará una enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación. A partir de entonces, cualquier persona que llegue a la mayoría de edad podrá solicitar la disolución de su vínculo. Llegas a la mayoría de edad en tres meses. 

Ella lo miró fijamente. Prácticamente podía ver su mente trabajando. No era una chica estúpida. 

—¿Quieres que solicite la disolución de mi vínculo con tu hermano? —Dijo lentamente—. ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Estoy perfectamente contenta con mi vínculo. 

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Aunque era de sangre noble, y su familia era propietaria de uno de los depósitos más grandes de korviu, el elemento químico invaluable necesario para el uso de los teletransportadores transgalácticos, la posición social de su familia no era muy alta. Un príncipe era un partidazo para ella. 

Nunca disolvería voluntariamente el vínculo con Magnht. 

No por primera vez, Severus deseó poder simplemente romper el vínculo de Magnht con la chica, él era más que capaz de hacerlo, pero no resolvería el problema de Magnht. No lo haría libre ante los ojos de la ley. 

Severus también deseó poder simplemente esperar hasta que Magnht cumpliera la mayoría de edad y solicitar la disolución del vínculo él mismo, pero después de ver el estado mental de su hermano, no creyó que Magnht tuviera tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, Severus podría haber presionado para que se revocara por completo la Ley de Vinculación, pero el Consejo nunca votaría por ella, y sería altamente sospechoso si todos cambiaran de opinión repentinamente. 

Así que negociar con Camille'shni'gul era la única opción. Afortunadamente, Severus sabía algo por lo que estaría más que dispuesta a romper su vínculo. Severus se encontró con los ojos de la niña. 

—¿Y si me ofreciera en el lugar de mi hermano? 

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella se sonrojó.

—Yo... me temo que no entiendo, Su Alteza. Pensé que estabas unido al príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli. 

Suprimiendo otra oleada de molestia, Severus forzó una mirada agradable en su rostro. 

—Pronto, no lo estaré. 

Ella sonrió.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Calluvia no tenía inviernos. No tenía desiertos ni terrenos baldíos. El clima estuvo perfecto la mayor parte del año. La superficie era verde y exuberante, árboles ridículamente altos por todas partes. 

Magnus siempre había amado esto sobre su planeta natal, pero ahora no podía evitar notar lo artificial que era. Todo esto fue diseñado genéticamente a partir de restos de plantas extintas, y millones de robots agrícolas lo cuidaron. El planeta se veía vibrante y perfecto en la superficie, pero no era natural. 

Magnus se preguntó cómo se vería Calluvia si su gente no interfiriera con el orden natural de las cosas. El encantador árbol de gevishku en el que estaba sentado se había extinguido durante un millón de años antes de que los genetistas decidieran traerlo de vuelta solo porque era muy bonito. ¿Estaba bien? 

De manera similar, el gen de retroceso que llevaba no habría existido si los genetistas no hubieran interferido con el orden natural de las cosas. Los surl'kh'tu se extinguieron por mucho tiempo, pero aquí estaba, un recuerdo de los tiempos antiguos. 

Magnus apoyó la mejilla contra el tronco liso del árbol y cerró los ojos. Se preguntó si el árbol también estaba vacío por dentro. ¿Estaba solo, porque en realidad no pertenecía aquí? ¿Podría sentir dolor? ¿O ya estaba entumecido? 

—…¡Magnus! 

Magnus se estremeció y miró hacia arriba. 

Su padre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión de gran preocupación en sus ojos, lo que hizo que Magnus se preguntara cuánto tiempo su padre había estado tratando de llamar su atención. Había estado pasando mucho últimamente. Con demasiada frecuencia. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Magnus. ¿Algún día iba a desaparecer en su cabeza y nunca volvería? Esperaba que no terminara de esa manera. No quería ser una especie de vegetal. Una muerte sería preferible. 

Para su alivio, su padre no comentó sobre su falta de reacción. Se sentó al lado de Magnus en el banco y miró la fuente frente a ellos. 

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato. 

—Fuiste una sorpresa para nosotros —dijo su padre por fin, su voz tranquila y contemplativa—. Cuando tu madre se enteró de que estaba embarazada, no te quería. Ella argumentó que ya teníamos al heredero, y Sanyash era el repuesto. Ella insistió en que no tenía tiempo para otro hijo —Su padre sonrió—. Pero yo la conocía. Ella simplemente fue echada de su equilibrio. Sabes que a tu madre le gusta calcular sus acciones antes de tiempo. Los nacimientos de Severus y Sanyash habían sido planeados meticulosamente. Ella había elegido específicamente los rasgos principales que quería que tuvieran: liderazgo, inteligencia superior, voluntad fuerte, y su desarrollo fetal fue supervisado por los mejores genetistas del Centro de Reproducción. Fuiste muy poco planeado, su único hijo natural, el único que llevó bajo su corazón durante diez largos meses —Su padre le sonrió a Magnus—. Tú eres diferente de tus hermanos. Puede que no tengas sus cualidades de liderazgo, pero tienes un corazón bueno y amable. 

Magnus tragó. 

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Su padre le apretó el hombro a Magnus. 

—No hay necesidad de esconderse en los jardines, Magnus. Puede que tu madre no lo muestre, pero te ama más que a cualquiera de sus otros hijos. Es posible que ella no apruebe tus elecciones y que no esté contenta con la... situación, pero todo lo que quiere es que seas saludable y feliz. Eres su bebé y siempre lo serás. Estoy bastante seguro de que no te rechazará incluso si asesinas a alguien—. Su padre se rió entre dientes—. No le digas que te dije eso. Ella siempre dice que te mimamos demasiado. 

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa temblando y escondió su rostro en el hombro de su padre. 

—Gracias —dijo con voz ronca—. Te amo, papá. 

Su padre le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. 

—Yo también te amo, niño. Solo espera. Tu hermano está trabajando en una solución mientras hablamos—. Él se rió entre dientes—. Supongo que debemos estar contentos ahora de que Severus fue creado para tener éxito, no importa lo imposible que pueda parecer. 

* * * 

*El heraldo político de Calluvia  
Unión Intergaláctica Fecha: 18768.038 

... Hay fuertes rumores sobre el intenso cabildeo en el Consejo. Si hay que creer los rumores, Lady Zeyneb'shni'waari, la Reina Consorte del Sexto Gran Clan, va a proponer un proyecto de ley con enmiendas a la Ley de Vinculación. No es la primera vez que expresa tales ambiciones, pero si los rumores son un indicio, esta vez el proyecto de ley tiene la oportunidad de pasar. 

*El heraldo político de Calluvia  
Unión intergaláctica Fecha: 18768.108 

¡Noticias! Se ha propuesto una derogación de la ley 156 en la 2311 sesión del Ministerio.  
La ley 156a del Ministerio, conocida coloquialmente como “ley Pre-TTCI” es la ley sobre civilizaciones que no han alcanzado el nivel tecnológico requerido para el Contacto. Actualmente, la ley prohíbe a los ciudadanos de la Unión de Planetas tener una residencia permanente en planetas pre-TTCI o tener relaciones interpersonales con miembros de civilizaciones pre-TTCI.  
Si se derogara la ley, los ciudadanos de la Unión podrían visitar y permanecer en cualquier planeta pre-TTCI sin la sanción del Ministerio. También significaría que un matrimonio con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI sería reconocido por la ley de la Unión. 

Sin embargo, los expertos creen que es improbable que la ley 156 sea derogada. Hasta el momento, solo un cuarto de los cancilleres parecen estar a favor de la propuesta. 

*Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana  
Unión Intergaláctica Fecha: 18768.122 

En medio de todas las conversaciones políticas de los últimos meses, ha pasado desapercibido en gran medida que el Príncipe Magnht'ngh'chaali del Segundo Gran Clan apenas ha sido visto en la sociedad. El oficial de prensa de la Segunda Casa Real nos informó que el príncipe Magnht había estado estudiando y que tenía poco tiempo para la vida social. Sin embargo, nuestros conocedores descubrieron que el Príncipe Magnht ya casi no sale de sus habitaciones. Si hay que creer los rumores, él está enfermo y ha estado enfermo durante mucho tiempo. Los chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana deseamos que el joven príncipe se recupere rápidamente, pero no podemos evitar preguntarnos por qué la Segunda Casa Real está siendo tan estricta sobre la enfermedad del Príncipe Magnht. 

*Diario de Calluvia  
Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.163 

¡Noticias! La enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación aprobada!  
Ahora, al llegar a la mayoría de edad, cualquier calluvian puede presentar una petición para disolver el vínculo de la infancia. Sin embargo, no todas las peticiones serán necesariamente aprobadas. 

*Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana  
Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.165 

¡Escándalo en la segunda Casa Real! 

Como informamos ayer por la mañana, lady Camille'shni'gul presentó una petición para disolver su vínculo con el príncipe Magnht'ngh'chaali. En ese momento pensábamos que la niña estaba loca, pero a la luz de lo que acabamos de averiguar, podríamos revisar nuestra opinión. 

A última hora de la noche, un miembro de la Segunda Casa Real presentó otra petición: nada menos que al Príncipe  
Heredero Severus'ngh'chaali. ¡Nuestro Lord Canciller también desea romper su vínculo con su compañero! 

Ahora, nunca especularíamos o daríamos a entender que las dos peticiones están conectadas, pero uno se pregunta, ¿cuál es la prisa? ¿Han tenido el Príncipe Severus y la encantadora Lady Camille'shni'gul una afición secreta por todos estos años? Si ese es el caso, ¿qué pasa con el príncipe Magnht, que se rumorea que está enfermo? Uno también se pregunta si la Tercera Casa Real se ofenderá en nombre del príncipe Harry... 

*Diario de Calluvia  
Unión Intergaláctica Fecha: 18768.183 

En todo el alboroto causado por la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación, la próxima sesión del Ministerio casi ha sido olvidada. Sin embargo, si se aprueba el proyecto de ley relativo a la derogación de la ley 156, las posibles consecuencias serán tan importantes como la modificación de la Ley de Vinculación. 

*El heraldo político de Calluvia  
Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.206 

¡Noticias! ¡La ley Pre-TTCI revocada por un margen muy estrecho! 

Cuando empezó a parecer que los oponentes de la derogación prevalecerían, el Lord Canciller del Planeta Stuxz cambió de opinión y votó a favor de la derogación. 

—De repente, se me ocurrió que la ley 156 no puede seguir existiendo en su forma actual —dijo el Lord Canciller—. Todavía no estoy del todo convencido de que se necesite una derogación completa, pero tal vez haré enmiendas y sugeriré una nueva ley más suave en la próxima sesión del Ministerio. 

Sus antiguos aliados no se impresionaron por su repentino cambio de corazón. 

—Creo que la votación se arregló de alguna manera —insistió Lord Canciller Aimanu—. Hay telépatas entre los señores. 

Sin embargo, tales sospechas fueron desestimadas por la seguridad del Ministerio. 

—La Cámara de los Lores está protegida por los mejores escudos de la galaxia. No es posible la interferencia electrónica ni telepática. Los resultados son legítimos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Planeta Tierra 

Masticando su pasta, Jace miró a Alec a través de la mesa. 

—Entonces, ¿llevas a Nick a una segunda cita? —Dijo. Se había estado preguntando sobre eso toda la mañana, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a su amigo. Alec no había mencionado su cita con Nick en absoluto. 

El tenedor de Alec se detuvo. Levantó la vista de su plato. 

—¿Cita? —Dijo suavemente—. Me lo follé hm. Era un polvo decente. Eso es todo. No hubo citas involucradas. 

—Ah —Jace volvió su mirada a su pasta. Maldita sea. Le gustaba Nick y había esperado que fuera diferente de todos los otros tipos con los que Alec se había conectado. Demasiado para eso. 

Jace reprimió un suspiro. No podía decir que le gustaba lo fríamente promiscuo que su amigo se había convertido en el último año. Claro, Alec nunca había tenido problemas para tener sexo, pero nunca había sido del tipo “jódelos y déjalos”. Alec solía conocer a sus parejas sexuales al menos un poco antes de conectarse con ellos. En estos días, Jace no estaba seguro de que Alec se molestara en aprender el nombre del chico antes de follarlo. 

Y pensar que todos esos meses atrás, Jace se sintió aliviado cuando Alec finalmente logró controlarse y comenzó a salir y tener sexo de nuevo. Pensó que significaba que el viejo Alec había regresado. No podría haber estado más equivocado. 

Jace en realidad prefería el caparazón sin afeitar y deprimido de hombre que Alec había sido después de que la pequeña mierda lo había dejado de nuevo que el cínico imbécil que ahora era Alec. Al menos en aquel entonces, Alec había mostrado cierta emoción real, incluso si era rabia, pena y dolor. Ahora no había nada. 

Jace solo podía maldecir el día en que Alec había conocido a ese niño. Incluso si Alec estaba realmente sobre el pequeño gilipollas mentiroso, como insistió, era obvio que la relación había dejado cicatrices demasiado profundas para que sanaran completamente, para sanar bien. 

Había pasado un año, por el amor de Dios. Jace quería recuperar a su amigo. Debido a que el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él no era su viejo amigo, no importaba lo bien que se viera. Los viejos ojos de Alec nunca habían sido tan fríos y cínicos. El viejo Alec no había tenido el borde cruel que este Alec tenía. El viejo Alec nunca habría usado a un buen tipo como Nick como una jodida sin sentido y luego lo habría descartado tan fácilmente. 

Jace quería recuperar a su mejor amigo. 

—¿Algo en mi cara? —Dijo Alec, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. 

—No —dijo Jace, apartando su plato—. Volvamos o llegaremos tarde. 

Alec asintió y le hizo una señal al mesero para que le diera la cuenta. 

Mientras se dirigían a la oficina, alguien gritó: 

—¡Alec! 

Jace y Alec se detuvieron y giraron. Jace reprimió otro suspiro cuando vio quién era. George, el joven interno que había estado mirando a Alec toda la semana. 

—Oye —dijo George, sonriendo a Alec bajo sus pestañas—. Me preguntaba si estabas libre esta noche... 

—No lo está —Jace lo interrumpió cuando vio que Alec estaba empezando a asentir—. Hablamos más tarde, niño —dijo con una sonrisa falsa, agarrando el brazo de Alec y casi arrastrándolo hacia la oficina. 

Excepto que Alec no era un hombre fácil de manejar. Liberó su brazo del agarre de Jace y le lanzó una mirada molesta. 

—¿No lo estoy? 

Jace frunció el ceño. 

—¡Ese chico está medio enamorado de ti, hombre! Habrías roto su corazón. 

—No soy un monstruo o algo así. 

Jace se burló. 

—Por supuesto que no. Lo habrías jodido y luego echado. 

Alec apretó sus labios juntos. 

—Tal vez lo quería. 

—Claro. Ni siquiera te gustan los rubios. 

Alec sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Jace hizo una mueca y se dijo a sí mismo que Alec era un hombre adulto. Si quería morir de cáncer de pulmón, era su propio asunto. Era solo uno de los muchos malos hábitos que Alec había adquirido en el último año. 

Alec dio una larga calada y dejó salir el humo lentamente. 

—Tal vez ahora me gustan. La gente cambia. 

—Sí —dijo Jace—. Ciertamente lo hace. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Alec, sin mirarlo. 

—Dijiste que estabas por encima de él —dijo Jace. 

Alec giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. No había emoción alguna en sus azules ojos. 

—¿Sobre quién? 

Jace negó con la cabeza. Claro. 

Alec dio otra calada y miró su reloj. 

—Deberíamos regresar —dijo e hizo exactamente eso. 

Suspirando, Jace lo siguió.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Seis horas más tarde, cuando Alec se dejó entrar en su apartamento, se preguntó si debería haber llevado al pequeño rubio interno a casa, a pesar de lo que Jace había dicho. 

Dejando caer su maletín en el suelo, Alec suspiró molesto. Deseó que Jace finalmente saliera de su espalda. Primero, Jace lo había molestado constantemente, tratando de convencerlo de que saliera y tuviera sexo, y cuando Alec había hecho eso, Jace comenzó a molestarlo porque lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia. Era jodidamente ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que Alec había tenido sexo hacía tantos esos meses solo para sacar a Jace de su espalda, porque aparentemente necesitaba conectarse con alguien para demostrar que estaba bien. 

Él estaba bien. Su palabra debería haber sido suficiente. Estaba bien en ese entonces y estaba más que bien ahora. Había pasado un año. Él estaba bien. Le molestó que Jace siguiera insinuando que aún no había terminado con Magnus. Por supuesto que había terminado con Magnus. 

Apenas recordaba el color de los ojos de Magnus. O la forma en que Magnus sonrió felizmente cuando estaba encantado o emocionado por algo. O la forma en que Magnus se acurrucó en él, como una flor hacia en el sol. 

Apretando la mandíbula, Alec se aflojó la corbata. Magnus había sido una pequeña mentira que lo había jodido tanto que le había llevado meses recuperarse. Casi había perdido su trabajo por Magnus. Su madre había tenido que venir a Londres y gritarle por ser un jodido deprimido antes de que finalmente pudiera controlarse. 

Había pasado un año. Un año largo y de mierda, pero un año que lo había cambiado mucho. Al parecer el tiempo curó todas las heridas. El dolor y la locura y el sentimiento de traición habían desaparecido por mucho tiempo, dejando solo rabia fría y nada más. 

Alec se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Él giró su cuello de lado a lado, tratando de aliviar algo de su tensión. Estaba desabrochando su cremallera cuando un golpe tentativo rompió el silencio en el piso. 

Alec frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta. 

Giró la cerradura, abrió la puerta y se quedó muy quieto. 

Porque frente a él estaba Magnus, sus ojos dorados muy abiertos, cautelosos y hambrientos al mismo tiempo. 

Algo en él se sacudió. 

Olvidó el color exacto de sus ojos. 

—Hola —dijo Magnus. 

¿Cómo se atreve él? 

Alec cerró la puerta en su cara. 

Apoyó la frente contra ella, tratando de calmarse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, con rabia y algo más, y no podía pensar. 

Magnus estaba allí. Magnus estaba allí. 

Alec no podía recordar cuántos meses había esperado que Magnus regresara. ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? 

Y ahora, un jodido año más tarde, la pequeña mierda se atrevió a volver, con un aspecto bonito y atractivo, y esperaba que Alec... hiciera ¿qué exactamente? 

¿Qué diablos quería? 

Apretando la mandíbula, Alec volvió a abrir la puerta. 

Magnus todavía estaba al otro lado, viéndose pálido y abatido. 

No parecía que se hubiera movido una pulgada. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo Alec con dureza, tratando de no mirar a Magnus a los ojos. Le molestaba que esos ojos todavía tuvieran tanto poder sobre él, a pesar de todo. 

—Yo... —dijo Magnus, parpadeando. 

En serio. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, no un hombre de verdad. ¿Cómo podría él querer eso? Magnus ni siquiera era tan guapo. Era lindo y bonito, pero objetivamente, su rostro era demasiado extraño para llamarlo guapo. 

—Yo... —dijo Magnus, su voz ronca y su expresión aturdida. Siguiendo la mirada de Magnus, Alec se dio cuenta de que Magnus estaba mirando su pecho desnudo y su bragueta medio abierta. La cruda necesidad en sus ojos era difícil de confundir con cualquier otra cosa. 

Alec se echó a reír. 

—¿En serio? 

No podía creerlo. 

—¿Es por eso que viniste? ¿Mi polla? 

Magnus se sonrojó. 

—No lo entiendes. 

—Tienes razón: no —Alec se gruñó antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al sofá. Se sentó en él y miró a Magnus, quien lo había seguido aturdido en el apartamento. 

La pequeña mierda todavía miraba su entrepierna, como si contuviera todas las respuestas en el mundo. La rabia fría burbujeaba por las venas de Alec. Casi se había emborrachado hasta el olvido debido a Magnus, pero aparentemente todo lo que Magnus quería era su polla. Bonito. 

—¿Es realmente para eso que viniste? —Dijo Alec y apenas reconoció su voz, tan fea que era. 

Magnus se lamió los labios. 

—Yo... 

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Alec, tirando de su cremallera abierta—. Bien—A pesar de la rabia dentro de él, él estaba duro. Por supuesto que lo estaba cuando Magnus estaba mirando su polla como si estuviera amordazado por eso. Si Magnus había venido para una jodida rápida y desagradable, ¿quién era él para negarle eso? Tal vez eso finalmente lo haría olvidar la última y única vez que habían hecho el amor: habían follado. Habían follado. Eso fue todo lo que había sido. 

—¿Quieres mi polla? —Alec se recostó en el sofá, mirando fijamente a Magnus—. Ven y siéntate. 

Magnus literalmente se tambaleó sobre sus pies, sus ojos aún fijos en la entrepierna de Alec. Cristo, parecía casi drogado, su expresión necesitada y sus ojos vidriosos. 

—Yo... —dijo Magnus, dando un paso hacia el sofá, y luego otro—. Tenemos que hablar —Y, sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Alec y tomando la polla de Alec en sus manos temblorosas. 

Mierda. 

Alec respiró con los dientes apretados, incapaz de creer que Magnus realmente estaba haciendo esto. 

Sus manos se crisparon y agarró el sofá para evitar tocar a Magnus. Joder, se sentía como un hombre hambriento que se obliga a no comer el festín que se le presenta. La fiesta solo era engañosamente dulce. Fue jodidamente venenoso. Apenas se había arreglado la última vez. No lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. 

Alec siseó cuando Magnus apretó su polla con ambas manos. 

—Realmente necesitamos hablar —tartamudeó Magnus, sonando completamente fuera de eso, antes de quejarse repentinamente y esconder su rostro en el pecho de Alec—. Lo siento, lo siento, no puedo, lo necesito demasiado —Acarició la mejilla en el pecho desnudo de Alec antes de agarrarse a su pezón y chupar con hambre, sus manos acariciando la polla de Alec con avidez. Alec se mordió el labio con fuerza, sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello de Magnus mientras Magnus chupaba el pezón de Alec como un bebé hambriento, gimiendo y retorciéndose en el regazo de Alec, tratando de sacarse los pantalones deportivos, o al menos lo que parecían pantalones deportivos, pero estaba hecho de una tela extraña suave. 

Finalmente, Magnus lo logró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, desnudo por debajo de la cintura, y apretó el culo contra su polla. 

Alec siseó. Magnus se quejó. 

Alec se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de recuperar algo de control. Debería alejar a Magnus y echarlo de su apartamento. Debería, en lugar de pensar dónde conseguir condones y lubricantes. Pero mientras miraba la cara enrojecida y aturdida de Magnus, las duras palabras que habían estado en la punta de la lengua de Alec se atoraron en su garganta. Antes de que Alec se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Magnus se estaba hundiendo en su polla. 

Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon. Juró entre dientes. Estaba limpio, pero todavía era irresponsable como el infierno. No deberían estar haciendo esto. No deberían estar haciendo esto por tantas razones. Buenas razones. Una de ellas era que joder sin lubricante nunca fue una buena idea. 

—Espera, Mags... —Pero Magnus no estaba seco. Ya estaba tan jodidamente resbaladizo, la tensión húmeda envolvía su polla cuando Magnus gimió, una expresión destrozada en su rostro, labios rosados flojos y ojos vidriosos. 

¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué…? 

Alec intentó preguntar, trató de hablar, trató de pensar, pero todo pensamiento racional abandonó su mente cuando Magnus comenzó a montarlo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, y querer, querer, querer. 

Solo podía mirar a Magnus, sintiéndose drogado y sin palabras al verlo. 

Magnus se estaba mordiendo los labios, con una expresión casi dolorida en su rostro mientras montaba a Alec torpemente, su respiración era entrecortada, jadeando, sus hermosos muslos temblaban de esfuerzo. 

Sus ojos se encontraron. 

—Alec —dijo Magnus sin aliento, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Alec y rizándolas alrededor del cuello de Alec—. Por favor. 

—¿Qué? —Gruñó Alec, sintiendo que sus barreras bajaban una tras otra a medida que Magnus lo miraba. 

—Por favor —dijo Magnus de nuevo, tirando de la cabeza de Alec hacia la suya hasta que sus frentes se apretaron mientras se retorcía en la polla de Alec—. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te extrañé. 

Maldita sea. 

Alec mordió la boca floja de Magnus, jadeando, y luego una y otra vez, hasta que los besos mordaces se convirtieron en húmedos y profundos. Magnus estaba gimiendo felizmente en su boca, y Cristo, Magnus. Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. Alec empujó a Magnus en el sofá y estaba encima de él antes de que la espalda de Magnus incluso golpeara el sofá. Empujó su polla de vuelta dentro del agujero resbaladizo de Magnus, provocando un largo y feliz gemido de Magnus. Apoyándose en sus codos, Alec le dio a Magnus lo que quería: él lo tomó. 

Magnus se volvió absolutamente loco debajo de él, arañando la espalda de Alec, clavando las uñas en su piel incluso a través de la camisa de Alec y las piernas que rodeaban las caderas de Alec, instándolo a seguir. 

Alec no necesitaba que se lo instara. Nunca había jodido a nadie así: como si lo necesitara en su sangre, como si muriera si no metía su polla lo suficientemente profundo en Magnus, como si esto fuera por lo que él vivía. Ambos gemían, el sonido resbaladizo de su polla entrando y saliendo del agujero de Magnus era el único otro sonido en la habitación. El sexo se sentía tan jodidamente sucio en el mejor sentido de la palabra. 

Pronto, Magnus estaba sollozando, arqueándose debajo de él y murmurando algo incoherente, algo que ni siquiera parecía inglés. 

—Inglés, bebé —dijo Alec, chupando besos hambrientos en el cuello pálido de Magnus mientras golpeaba contra él. 

—Por favor, dentro —murmuró Magnus, rodando las caderas para encontrarse con los empujes de Alec—. Quiero que te vengas en mí. 

Alec se estremeció, la extraña petición haciéndole cosas a su lado primitivo. Mierda. Él lo quería. Quería marcar a Magnus, llenarlo con su corría hasta que la tripa de Magnus estuviera llena y Magnus continuara filtrando la corrida de Alec durante horas... 

Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando comenzó a venirse, tambaleándose por la oleada de placer. Estaba empujando profundamente dentro de Magnus con cada ola de eso, dibujándolo en algo abrumador. Magnus gritó, arqueándose debajo de Alec y sollozando de alivio mientras llegaba al orgasmo, su agujero se apretaba alrededor de la suave polla de Alec. 

Mierda. 

Alec dejó caer su cara al lado de Magnus, sus miembros débiles y su mente felizmente en blanco.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo, con los cuerpos sudorosos enredados en el sofá. 

Alec no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando levantó la cabeza y miró la cara enrojecida y sorprendida de Magnus. Tan malditamente hermoso. Tan bonito. Magnus. 

Un pensamiento persistente apareció en el fondo de su mente, la sensación de que había olvidado algo, pero flotaba en los bordes de la memoria. 

Alec frunció el ceño, recordando finalmente lo más peculiar. 

Acercándose, tocó la extraña mancha en los muslos internos de Magnus. Era incoloro e inodoro, similar al lubricante, pero... Incluso si Magnus se había preparado antes de venir aquí, lo cual era difícil de creer, esta cosa se había escapado de Magnus sin parar. Alec recordaba claramente que Magnus se estaba volviendo más resbaladizo cuanto más habían follado, lo cual... no debería haber sido posible. No debería haber sido jodidamente posible. 

Con las cejas fruncidas, Alec levantó los ojos hacia Magnus, sin saber qué pensar.   
Magnus miraba a Alec con cautela. 

—Yo... —dijo—. Puedo explicarlo. Voy a explicar todo lo que no pude explicar antes. Voy a explicar por qué me fui. 

Los labios de Alec se adelgazaron. Se apartó de Magnus y se sentó. Ahora que su cerebro no estaba lleno de deseo, sí recordaba que estaba enojado con Magnus. Pero si Magnus realmente iba a explicarlo todo, lo escucharía. 

—Vamos —dijo con frialdad. 

—Yo... —dijo Magnus, retorciéndose las manos antes de mirar hacia abajo y sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo. Magnus se sentó y tiró de su camisa para cubrir su entrepierna. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Alec con aprensión. 

—Soy un extraterrestre. 

Cristo, qué anticlímax. 

Alec se echó a reír. 

—Ya no es divertido —Había pensado que realmente estaba recibiendo una explicación. Demasiado para eso. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

—No estoy tratando de ser gracioso. Soy un extraterrestre. Como en, desde otro planeta. Esa es la verdad. 

—Correcto —dijo Alec. No podía creer que Magnus estaba reduciendo todo a una broma en lugar de darle una respuesta honesta por una vez. 

—Soy un extraterrestre —insistió Magnus, con una nota de desesperación arrastrándose en su voz. 

—Está bien —dijo Alec, metiéndose y abrochándose los pantalones. Estaba tan harto de esto. 

—¡Alec! 

—¿Qué? —Alec gruñó. 

Magnus le sonrió temblorosamente. 

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. Mira mi boca. ¿Ves? Esta es la prueba de que estoy diciendo la verdad 

Alec se burló. Pero luego se detuvo y miró fijamente. 

La boca de Magnus no se movía. Y, sin embargo, podía oír la voz de Magnus perfectamente. 

—Soy un extraterrestre. Un extraterrestre telepático —dijo la voz de Magnus mientras la boca de Magnus no se movía ni un centímetro—. Es por eso que no pude quedarme contigo. Por eso no pude decirte mucho sobre mí. Te mostraré. 

Antes de que Alec pudiera siquiera pensar lo que podría haber querido decir, había en su mente una imagen de un planeta verde y azul. Se parecía un poco a la Tierra, pero claramente no lo era. Era mucho más verde, para empezar. Tenía un solo continente, por otro. 

—Este es mi planeta natal —dijo la voz de Magnus en su mente antes de que la imagen desapareciera. 

Alec sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Estaba viendo cosas. Debe haber estado alucinando. No había otra explicación. 

Tal vez estaba soñando y Magnus ni siquiera estaba allí. 

—No estás soñando, Alec —dijo Magnus en voz alta, sonriéndole con incertidumbre—. Estoy realmente aquí. 

Alec lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Estás leyendo mi mente? 

Magnus se mordió el pulgar. 

—Lo siento. Solo quería demostrarte que te estaba diciendo la verdad. 

—Y la verdad es que eres un extraterrestre —dijo Alec sin ninguna inflexión. 

Magnus asintió con una mirada esperanzada. 

—¿Me crees ahora? 

Alec se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, permitiendo que el aire fresco de la noche entrara en la habitación. 

Cerró los ojos, tratando de darle sentido a todo. Una parte de él todavía estaba seguro de que esto debía haber sido una broma, que Magnus iba a reírse en cualquier momento y decir que estaba bromeando. Pero había oído la voz de Magnus en su mente. Había visto el planeta de Magnus en su mente. A menos que se estuviera volviendo loco, tendría que considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que Magnus estuviera diciendo la verdad, que era un extraterrestre. 

Un extraterrestre. 

Joder, la mera idea era ridícula, pero Alec se obligó a considerarla seriamente. Un extraterrestre. Eso sin duda explicaría algunas cosas sobre Magnus. Más que unas cuantas cosas. 

Alec se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras pensaba en el hecho de que su amigo del MI6 no podía encontrar a una persona que se ajustara a la apariencia de Magnus en ningún país, o el hecho de que Magnus parecía tan completamente ajeno a la mayoría de las cosas básicas que cualquier humano simplemente sabría. O el hecho de que Magnus siempre había dado evasivas cuando hablaba de su hogar y su familia. O el hecho de que Magnus aparentemente produjo una lubricación natural cuando se excitó. O el hecho de que los huesos en la rodilla de Magnus tenían una forma extraña. O el hecho de que Magnus tenía la piel de porcelana más inusual que a veces ni siquiera parecía humana. O el hecho de que el cabello de Magnus siempre había parecido suave como la seda. O el hecho de que Magnus tenía ojos dorados muy inusuales. O el hecho de que Magnus siempre había sido inusualmente apasionado por los extraterrestres y la forma en que fueron representados en los medios de comunicación. 

O el hecho de que Magnus le había dicho literalmente que era un extraterrestre después de que se conocieran. 

Alec abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta. 

—Por favor, dime que en realidad no eres de un sistema estelar en la constelación de Sagitario —dijo con una mirada apretada. 

Magnus le dio una sonrisa tímida. 

—¿No? No lo llamamos Sagitario. 

—Pero realmente eres un extraterrestre de la constelación de Sagitario —dijo Alec sin tono. 

Magnus asintió. 

—Nosotros no lo llamamos así —dijo de nuevo—. Las estrellas se ven diferentes de los diferentes planetas. 

—Nosotros —repitió Alec—. ¿Quién es nosotros? 

Magnus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró con recelo. 

—Calluvia —dijo—. O para ser precisos, Cal'luv'vians, pero el nombre del planeta se estandarizó cuando nos convertimos en parte de la Unión de Planetas, porque la mayoría de las otras razas ni siquiera podían escuchar la palabra completa —se cortó Magnus—. Lo siento. Estoy balbuceando. Probablemente no sea interesante para ti. ¿Realmente lo estás tomando bien o vas a hacer esto que los humanos a menudo hacen cuando te ríes sin ninguna razón? 

—No lo sé —dijo Alec con una sonrisa torcida—. Probablemente. 

Magnus hizo un puchero. 

—Pensé que me creías. 

Suspirando, Alec se pasó la mano por el pelo. 

—Te das cuenta de lo loco que todo esto suena, ¿verdad? —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Está bien, digamos que te creo. Eres un extraterrestre. Estupendo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

—¿Aquí? —Magnus miró a su alrededor y luego a su cuerpo semidesnudo, Alec estaba tratando de no mirar. No podía darse el lujo de distraerse. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil como para envolver su mente alrededor de todo esto. 

—En la Tierra —aclaró Alec antes de reírse—. ¿Estamos siendo invadidos o algo así? 

Magnus le dio una mirada decepcionada. 

—Realmente no entiendo por qué los humanos están tan obsesionados con la idea de que los extraterrestres estén interesados en invadirte. Pensé que te dije mis pensamientos sobre esto. 

—Ah, sí —dijo Alec, no sin sarcasmo—. Recuerdo que discutimos el tema totalmente hipotético de los extraterrestres. 

Magnus, para su crédito, tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado. 

—Nunca quise mentirte —dijo en voz baja—. Simplemente no podía decirte nada. Hay leyes, ya sabes. La Tierra aún no ha alcanzado el nivel tecnológico y cultural requerido para el Contacto. 

Alec reprimió la necesidad de mirar alrededor de algunas cámaras ocultas. A pesar de la telepatía, a pesar de todo lo que Magnus le había dicho, una parte de él todavía no podía creer que lo que Magnus le estaba diciendo era real. 

Magnus, el chico lindo y peculiar que había conocido en la cafetería y del cual se enamoró, no podía ser un extraterrestre. Se suponía que los extraterrestres eran feos, con grandes cabezas grises y ojos negros espeluznantes. Se suponía que los extraterrestres eran malvados y espeluznantes, no... no amables y ridículamente atractivos. 

Su Magnus no podía ser un extraterrestre. 

Su Magnus. 

Magnus. 

—Dijiste que tu nombre era realmente Magnus —dijo Alec, cerrando los ojos por un momento—. ¿Eso fue otra mentira? 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. 

—Se podría decir que es un apodo para mi nombre. Me gustó tanto que le dije a mi familia que me llamara Magnus. Es mi nombre ahora. Lo juro. 

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre de pila, entonces? 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—Los humanos no pueden pronunciarlo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que escuches todo eso. 

Apoyándose contra el alféizar de la ventana, Alec cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —Captó los ojos de Magnus deteniéndose en los músculos de sus brazos y el pecho y casi se echó a reír cuando su polla se contrajo en respuesta a la apreciación en los ojos de Magnus. Infierno sangriento. Magnus le estaba diciendo que era un extraterrestre, pero al parecer a su cuerpo no le importaba nada. 

Magnus dijo algo suavemente. Sonaba como la música. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Alec. 

Magnus lo repitió más despacio. 

—Magnht'ngh'chaali. Ese es mi nombre completo. 

Las cejas de Alec se fruncieron. Eso fue todo un bocado. 

—¿Y qué significa? 

—Bueno, Magnht es mi primer nombre, supongo, aunque no realmente. Es difícil explicarlo en términos humanos. Chaali es el nombre de mi clan. El 'ngh' significa... alto, supongo. 

—¿Alto? —Dijo Alec. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros. 

—Algunas cosas son difíciles de traducir. Supongo que podrías decir que significa real o noble, tal vez —Magnus frunció el ceño, luciendo bastante frustrado por su incapacidad para explicarlo. 

Alec parpadeó lentamente. 

—¿Real? 

Magnus frunció la nariz. 

—Mi madre es una reina. 

—Una reina —repitió Alec—. ¿Como, la reina del planeta? 

—¡No! —Dijo Magnus con una risa. 

Gracias, joder. 

—Nuestro planeta tiene doce grandes clanes —dijo Magnus—. Que son como reinos, supongo —Frunció el ceño de nuevo—. A veces el chip de traducción es tan inútil. Nunca llamaría a nuestros Grandes Clanes reinos, pero eso es lo que se nos ocurre como la mejor opción.

—¿El chip de traducción? 

—Sí, es un chip que tenemos debajo de nuestra piel. Nuestros chips están conectados a nuestros cerebros y nos ayudan a aprender idiomas extranjeros rápidamente, pero no es impecable —Magnus se rió entre dientes—. ¡Debiste haber visto cómo sonaba el primer día en la Tierra! ¡Nadie me podía entender! Pero para el tercer día, por fin conseguí ser muy bueno en tu idioma. 

—¿Aprendiste inglés en tres días? —Dijo Alec. Por alguna razón, eso fue más alucinante que cualquier otra cosa. 

Magnus asintió. 

—Mis padres siempre decían que tenía una habilidad natural para los idiomas —dijo, no sin orgullo, y sonrió. 

Alec se preguntó cómo era posible estar tan enojado con alguien y también quererlo tanto al mismo tiempo.   
Por dentro, se rió de sí mismo. Aparentemente, incluso el hecho de que Magnus fuera un extraterrestre no cambió nada. Un año de diferencia, y todavía lo tenía tan mal. 

Un año. 

—Ha pasado un año, Magnus —dijo Alec—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué volver ahora? 

—No sé por dónde empezar —dijo Magnus lentamente. 

—Por el principio sería bueno. 

Magnus se mordió el labio. 

—En pocas palabras, mis padres originalmente me enviaron a la Tierra como castigo por mi delito menor. Utilicé mi vínculo familiar con mi hermana para averiguar su secreto y fui atrapado. Técnicamente, fue un crimen. Mis padres estaban enojados. Me enviaron a la Tierra para “aprender algo de responsabilidad” —Magnus lo miró—. Tienes que entender que no podría decirte que era un extraterrestre. Hay, hay, leyes que lo prohíben. Te dije la verdad: la primera vez que me fui, mis padres simplemente me hicieron transportar de vuelta sin ninguna advertencia. 

—¿Y ni siquiera pudiste decir adiós? 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. 

—No sabía que me iban a teletransportar. El TTCI, el teletransportador transgaláctico, toma solo unos segundos. Se fijó en mi chip de identificación y me transportó de vuelta. 

Alec le dio una mirada dudosa. 

Los hombros de Magnus se hundieron en derrota. 

—No me crees. 

—Lo hago —dijo Alec con un suspiro—. Es bastante difícil envolver mi mente alrededor de extraterrestres, teletransportadores, chips de identificación y... —Negó con la cabeza—. Sigue. Así que tus padres te transportaron de vuelta. ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Con ese amigo tuyo? 

—Te lo dije, Harry me ayudó a llegar aquí. Mis padres me habían prohibido volver a la Tierra. Y legalmente, no podía visitar un planeta pre-TTCI más de una vez al año. Así que Harry tuvo que pedirle a su amigo de otro planeta que nos colara. 

—¿Y por qué Harry te acompañó? —Dijo Alec. Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—Quería deshacerse de su vínculo. 

—¿Su vínculo? 

— una larga historia —dijo Magnus—. Podría enseñarte, ¿si quieres? Sería más rápido y más fácil. Prometo que no voy a entrometerme en tus pensamientos. 

Alec estudió la expresión seria en su rostro. Después de algunas dudas, él asintió rígidamente. 

Magnus le sonrió. 

—Sólo mírame a los ojos. 

Alec se preparó, pero aún no estaba preparado para el repentino ataque de pensamientos y recuerdos que no eran suyos. Mierda. Había tanta información sobre la cultura de Magnus, sobre el tema del vínculo, sobre cómo limitaba los sentidos de la raza de Magnus y obstaculizaba su telepatía. 

—Espera —dijo Alec, parpadeando e interrumpiendo la avalancha de información—. ¿Usaste tu telepatía en humanos? ¿Para engañarlos? 

—Fueron esas pocas veces —dijo Magnus a la defensiva—. Harry y yo no teníamos ningún documento ni dinero para ir de Los Ángeles a Londres 

—¿Alguna vez has usado tu telepatía conmigo? 

—¡No! —Dijo Magnus.

Alec lo miró. Su corazón insistió en que Magnus nunca se lo haría a él, pero la fuerza de esa creencia lo hizo desconfiar. 

—Siempre te he querido demasiado —dijo Alec lentamente—. Quería protegerte y cuidarte desde el momento en que te vi. Siempre pensé que era malditamente extraño lo mucho que quería proteger a un tipo que apenas conocía. Siempre te sentiste como mío, incluso en aquel entonces. Fue muy diferente a mí enamorarme de alguien tan duro y tan rápido. 

Magnus se sonrojó y pareció muy satisfecho por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza. 

—Juro que no te influencié de ninguna manera. Lo juro, Alec. 

Apretando la mandíbula, Alec miró hacia otro lado. 

—Vamos —dijo—. Así que regresaste la primera vez porque tu amigo quería romper su vínculo. 

—Y porque te extrañé —dijo Magnus. 

Alec frunció los labios. 

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Tu hermano te encontró y te llevó de vuelta? ¿No pudiste convencerlo de que te dejara quedarte? 

—No podía quedarme. Se enteró de nuestra relación y estaba furioso de que pusiera a nuestra familia en tal riesgo. 

—¿Qué riesgo? —Alec dijo tensamente. Todavía no estaba seguro de creer que Magnus nunca lo había influenciado de ninguna manera. Quería creerle a Magnus. Él lo quería demasiado.   
Eso lo hizo desconfiar. 

“No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Jace. No entiendo lo que ves en él. Él es lindo, sí, pero hay muchos chicos lindos por ahí. Nunca te había visto tan mal”. 

—Severus estaba enojado, porque rompí varias leyes intergalácticas y de Calluvia —respondió Magnus, alejando a Alec de sus pensamientos—. No podía quedarme en la Tierra. Tarde o temprano, me habrían encontrado, y las ramificaciones para toda mi familia no habrían sido bonitas. Dejando de lado los problemas legales, la posición social y política de mi familia habría sido destruida si alguien se enterara de nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Alec, erizado—. Sé que los humanos no tenemos chips de identificación ni teletransportadores, pero apenas somos bárbaros. 

—Lo sé. Yo lo sé. Pero... —Magnus hizo una mueca—. Mi especie puede ser un poco... arrogante. 

—Sí —dijo Alec—. Conocí a tu hermano. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—Severus puede ser un poco snob, pero es una buena persona en el fondo. 

De alguna manera, Alec lo dudaba. 

—Todavía no cambia el hecho de que te fuiste debido a la puta política —dijo. No sabía si reír o rabiar. 

—No es tan simple —dijo Magnus, con una mirada de preocupación cruzando su rostro—. El panorama político en mi planeta es muy inestable. Hay una facción creciente de políticos telepáticamente nulos que tratan de derrocar a los telépatas de los tronos de los grandes clanes. 

—Pensé que toda tu raza era telepática —dijo Alec. 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. 

—Los calluvian telepáticamente nulos no son del todo no telepáticos como tú. Tienen cierta capacidad pasiva, pueden tener vínculos y vínculos familiares, pero son bastante inútiles. No pueden usar su telepatía activamente, por lo que no están clasificados como telépatas. Los t-nulos solían ser una minoría, pero en los últimos dos siglos se han convertido en la mayoría—Sus cejas se fruncieron—. Existe una preocupación real de que podrían derrocar a las familias reales actuales. Solo necesitan una excusa para hacerlo. Si permaneciera sin vinculación, si continuara siendo un telépata de Clase 3, me habrían declarado peligroso y habrían usado mi caso para probar que los telépatas no son adecuados para posiciones de poder. Así que fui a casa con Severus antes de que alguien se enterara —Magnus lo miró implorante—. Por favor di algo. 

Alec caminó hacia el mini bar y abrió una botella de whisky. 

—Entonces siempre supiste que teníamos una fecha de vencimiento. Debe ser agradable —Él no trató de suavizar su voz. No estaba de humor para evitar herir los sentimientos de Magnus. Se sentía acostumbrado de la peor manera posible. 

Mientras se enamoraba de Magnus, Magnus siempre había sabido que no tenían futuro. 

—Yo… 

—¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? —Alec mordió y tomó un trago de whisky—. Para joderme, joderme otra vez, ¿y luego regresar a tu planeta más desarrollado? ¿Qué pasó con desearme felicidad y un nuevo amor? —Él se rió, pensando en la nota que Magnus había dejado. Odiaba la maldita cosa. La odiaba por saberla de memoria. 

—Nunca pensé que volvería —dijo Magnus en voz baja—. Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo. Cuando regresé a casa, Severus restauró mi vínculo con mi compañera antes de que alguien pudiera averiguarlo. Pensé que podría aprender a vivir con eso otra vez. Pero yo... estaba equivocado. 

Algo en la voz de Magnus hizo que Alec se diera la vuelta. 

Magnus miraba sus manos. 

—Por favor, no pienses mal de mi hermano. Él no es una mala persona. Si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí. Estoy aquí solo porque Severus trabajó arduamente para hacerlo posible —Magnus atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, vacilando en su rostro—. Si no fuera por Severus, podría haber muerto. 

Alec sintió que sus músculos se tensaban y tenía que relajarlos conscientemente. Magnus estaba allí. Magnus estaba bien. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

Magnus presionó su mejilla contra el respaldo del sofá, sus pestañas ocultaron su expresión. 

—Hace unos pocos miles de años, hubo una guerra mundial contra Calluvia. Se utilizaron algunas armas biológicas realmente terribles. Para cuando terminó la guerra, la población era en su mayoría estéril. Nuestros genetistas lo resolvieron, pero la terapia genética experimental tuvo efectos secundarios inesperados. 

—Lo sé —dijo Alec. Había visto algo al respecto cuando Magnus le había explicado el vínculo en su mente—. Has dicho que causó mutaciones telepáticas. 

Magnus asintió. 

—No solo eso. Algunas mutaciones fueron físicas. Después de la terapia genética, comenzaron a nacer bebés que compartían un gen específico con nuestro ancestro extinto, el surl'kh'tu —. Magnus miró a Alec—. Tengo el gen. 

Alec estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento. 

—¿Y? 

Magnus se encogió de hombros, luciendo ligeramente nervioso. 

—Es diferente para todos nosotros, pero por lo general significa que las personas con el gen, a las que llamamos retrocesos, están biológicamente equipadas para tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier género. 

La frente de Alec se arrugó. Parecía extraño, pero explicaba por qué Magnus producía lubricación natural. 

—¿Qué tiene que ver con que casi te mueras? 

Magnus se pasó una mano por el pelo. 

—Cada retroceso es diferente. Algunos comparten más rasgos con el surl'kh'tu, mientras que otros son apenas diferentes de los calluvian modernos. Se teorizó durante siglos que, si no fuera por el vínculo que nos unía a una persona específica, los retrocesos podrían haber conservado otros aspectos de la biología de nuestro antepasado —Magnus se sonrojó—. Como el hecho de que después de su primer apareamiento, los surl'kh'tu comenzaron a necesitar a su pareja físicamente. Supuestamente fue un mecanismo natural que aseguró la procreación, porque se aparearon de por vida. 

Magnus tragó saliva y dijo en voz baja: 

—Algún tiempo después de llegar a casa, empecé a sentirme mal. Todo se sentía mal. Me sentí mal. Vacío —Magnus se frotó el pecho distraídamente, como si ahuyentara el persistente dolor fantasma—. No sé si realmente hubiera muerto, pero estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Para ser sincero, no recuerdo muy bien los últimos meses. Todo fue un borrón. No pude pensar. Solo te necesitaba. 

Alec se mordió el interior de la mejilla. 

—Lo que estás describiendo suena como una enfermedad — Enfermedad, no sentimientos. 

—Lo fue, más o menos. 

Correcto. Magnus no había regresado porque lo extrañaba. Regresó por algún imperativo biológico. 

Alec tomó otro trago de whisky. 

Magnus, ajeno a la sensación de enfermedad en el estómago de Alec, continuó:   
—Severus restableció mi vínculo con Camille'shni'gul, pero no sentía lo mismo. Podría suprimir mis sentidos, pero no podría suprimir mi biología. Cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que tenía que volver contigo, lanzó una campaña política no solo en nuestro planeta sino también en el Ministerio... 

—Qué amable de él —dijo Alec, mirando la botella en su mano—. Ahora vete. 

Silencio. 

—¿Qué? —Magnus susurró. 

—Me escuchaste —dijo Alec. Sabía que su voz sonaba fría y mezquina. No hizo ningún intento de cambiarlo—. Vete. Tienes lo que has venido a buscar. Vete ahora. Podía escuchar a Magnus inhalar y exhalar temblorosamente. 

—¿Tú... ya no me quieres? 

Alec llevó la botella a sus labios. 

—Por supuesto que te quiero —dijo, intencionalmente malinterpretando las palabras de Magnus. Miró a Magnus a los ojos—. Te follé, ¿verdad? 

La boca de Magnus se abrió. Una pequeña arruga apareció entre sus cejas. 

—Estás siendo malo —dijo, pareciendo más perplejo que herido—. No eres malo. 

Alec tomó un pequeño trago de la botella. 

—La gente cambia. Así es la vida. Deberías irte. Ha sido un largo día. Estoy hecho polvo. 

Magnus lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Alec—. ¿Tu paseo no está aquí todavía? ¿El teletransportador tiene que recargar? Lo siento, solo soy un humano bárbaro, bueno solo para follar. No tengo idea de cómo funciona tu tecnología sofisticada. 

Magnus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándolo como un pájaro. Un pájaro muy bonito que quería besar por todas partes. 

Alec cerró los ojos por un momento. Por el amor de Dios. 

—Sal —gruñó, más enojado consigo mismo que con Magnus. 

No vio a Magnus irse. Lo sintió más de lo que lo escuchó cuando Magnus se fue.   
Alec miró alrededor de la tranquila sala de estar. No se veía diferente. No se veía más oscura o más vacía. No le hacía sentirse solo. No le hacía sentir nada. 

No sintió nada. 

Alec se dejó caer en el sofá y se llevó la botella a los labios de nuevo, mirando el techo sin verlo realmente. 

Podía recordar el día en que había conocido a Magnus tan claramente. Lo gracioso era que, por lo general, iba a la cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina y nunca iba a la cafetería en la que trabajaba Magnus, no le gustaba mucho. Si su cafetería favorita no hubiera estado tan llena ese día, probablemente nunca habría conocido a Magnus. 

Deseaba nunca haberlo hecho. 

Alec tomó otro trago de la botella, saboreando la quemadura, y luego otro. 

Se detuvo con la botella en sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Magnus volvió a entrar, con una expresión inusualmente mala en su cara. 

—No te dejaré hacer esto —dijo Magnus, caminando hacia Alec. 

Alec solo podía mirarlo fijamente. Antes de que recuperara la capacidad de hablar, Magnus se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y sujetó los hombros de Alec a la parte posterior del sofá con las manos. Alec podría haberlo empujado fácilmente.   
Estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse. 

—Me niego a creer que ya no sientes nada por mí —dijo Magnus, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Sé que todavía sientes algo. Lo sentí. Lo sentí durante el sexo. Alec puso una cara en blanco. 

—El sexo es solo el sexo. No lo malinterpretes por otra cosa. Me dijiste que te superara. Lo hice. 

El labio de Magnus se tambaleó. 

—Estás mintiendo. Solo estás herido por haberte mentido. Yo no quería. Lo siento. En serio, en serio lo siento. 

Jesús jodido Cristo. Esos ojos deberían haber sido ilegales. Por supuesto que eran inhumanos. 

—No quiero tus disculpas —dijo con frialdad. Se dijo a sí mismo que era lo correcto. Magnus nunca lo había amado como Alec lo amaba. Magnus había regresado solo por un imperativo biológico, por el amor de Dios. Magnus le había mentido durante mucho tiempo y nada le impediría volver a mentirle. Magnus podía desaparecer cuando quisiera, siempre que no necesitara la polla de Alec. Su relación siempre había sido demasiado sesgada, con Alec siempre esperando que Magnus regresara y se quedara. Tuvo que reducir sus pérdidas, sin importar cuánto quisiera envolver a Magnus en sus brazos, llenarlo y tragarlo entero, probar y marcar y memorizar cada centímetro de él, esconderlo en algún lugar al que solo él tuviera acceso y respirarlo siempre 

—No estoy mintiendo —dijo Alec, mirando a Magnus a los ojos y esperando que Magnus no estuviera leyendo su mente—.   
Me dijiste que te superara. Ha sido un año. Ya te superé. Numerosas veces. He estado con otras personas —El hecho de que se sintiera culpable demostró lo jodido que aún estaba por Magnus. Él no le debía nada a Magnus. Magnus lo había usado y lo había abandonado por su familia, y tuvo el valor de decirle a Alec que fuera feliz en una maldita carta. No le debía nada a Magnus. 

Las fosas nasales de Magnus se ensancharon ante las palabras de Alec, sus manos apretándose sobre los hombros de Alec. 

—No amabas a ninguno de ellos —dijo, con voz gruesa y cargada de posesividad—. Soy tu único bebé. Me lo dijiste —La voz de Magnus se quebró un poco y se detuvo para respirar profundamente—. No creo que ya no me ames. Por favor solo dime lo que te hizo enojar. Tal vez pueda explicar. Quiero explicar. Quiero estar contigo —Magnus sonrió temblorosamente, mirándolo con tanto anhelo y necesidad en sus ojos que Alec sintió que respondía de más maneras que una, en contra de su mejor juicio. 

Alec desvió su mirada por un momento, tratando de controlar su cuerpo y sus emociones. 

—Lo que sientes por mí no es amor, Magnus —dijo—. Ese es mi principal problema. 

Una mirada de confusión se asentó en la cara de Magnus. 

—¿Qué? 

—No regresaste porque me amabas —dijo Alec rotundamente—. Sino debido a alguna necesidad biológica que no pretendo entender. Sí, me necesitabas. Necesitabas mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde está la garantía de que te quedarás esta vez para siempre? Estoy cansado, Mags. Estoy cansado de sentirme como una mierda cada vez que desapareces —Él se rió entre dientes—. Ahora que sé que ni siquiera eres de este planeta, es mucho peor. Si vuelves a desaparecer, ni siquiera puedo seguirte. Nadie me diría si algo sucediera. Vivir en constante duda y miedo no es divertido. 

La mano de Magnus viajó a lo largo de la mandíbula de Alec, suave contra su rastrojo, sus dedos recorriendo el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello. 

—Entiendo. ¿Crees que no estoy asustado? Lo estoy. Eres una especie completamente diferente. Te necesito, pero no me necesitas. Sé lo que eres para mí, pero no lo haces. Podrías dejar de tener sentimientos por mí en cualquier momento —Las pestañas de Magnus bajaron—. No tienes idea de lo que es necesitar a alguien como te necesito a ti. 

Alec se rió con dureza y levantó la barbilla de Magnus, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—¿Ni idea? Soñé con tu sonrisa incluso después de convencerme de que te odiaba. Jodí a otros hombres y los odié, y me odié a mí mismo por imaginarte en su lugar cada maldita vez. Ni siquiera pude entrar en tu habitación durante meses sin perderme. Puede que me necesites físicamente, pero quiero más. Necesitar no es suficiente. Estás aquí por la puta biología. La verdad es que, si no me necesitaras literalmente, no habrías regresado. 

Magnus lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de que una risa quebrada y amarga saliera de su garganta. 

—No podría, Alec —se atragantó—. Severus no me hubiera ayudado si mi vida y mi cordura no estuvieran en juego —Magnus negó con la cabeza—. Lo has entendido mal. ¿El apareamiento de por vida que hizo el surl'kh'tu? No era solo biología. No eran una especie de animales sin sentido. Fueron muy selectivos, y después de elegir a su pareja, los cortejaron durante mucho tiempo. Los estudios demostraron que ni siquiera podían sentir excitación si no tenían intimidad emocional con su pareja, su sexualidad era similar a humano demisexualidad. Solo una vez que el surl'kh'tu se acopló físicamente, el imperativo biológico entró en acción. 

Magnus le sonrió temblorosamente. 

—Te amaba y quería ser tuyo mucho antes de que incluso tuviéramos relaciones sexuales. No era biología. Fue todo yo. Simplemente no entendí completamente lo que quería debido a mi vínculo —Él se rió, sonrojándose—. ¿No recuerdas cómo siempre estuve sobre ti, deseando abrazos y caricias y tus manos sobre mí? Me encantó estar cerca de ti, me encantó tu aroma, incluso cuando saliste del gimnasio y dijiste que olías desagradable. Me encantó ser tu bebé, tu amor y tu novio. 

Alec lo miró fijamente. 

No sabía qué pensar. Qué creer. 

—Siempre me encantó tocarte —dijo Magnus suavemente, lamiendo sus labios. Movió sus manos de los hombros de Alec y las deslizó debajo de la camisa desabrochada de Alec—. Incluso cuando era incapaz de sentir excitación, aún me sentía tan atraído por ti que sentía esa atracción a pesar del vínculo, pero no podía entender lo que sentía hasta que el vínculo se rompió por completo —Magnus miró a Alec a los ojos, su rostro abierto y serio—. Fui ridículamente golpeado contigo. Eras mi sol y mi luna y mis estrellas. Quería hacerte feliz. Quería impresionarte. Quería que me sonrieras y me llamaras amor. Quería que dijeras que era especial para ti, tu único bebé. Me enamoré de ti mucho antes de que fuera capaz de sentir lujuria —Magnus tomó la mano de Alec y se la llevó a los labios—. Te amo —murmuró—. Siempre lo hice. El hecho de que te necesite físicamente no niega el hecho de que te amo tanto. Porque lo hago —Él acarició la mano de Alec como un gatito—. Te amo. Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar. No me importa lo que la gente de casa piense de mí debido a nuestra relación. Quiero ser tuyo. Yo soy tuyo. Tu Magnus —Magnus besó la palma de Alec, mirándolo con un anhelo abierto en sus ojos—. Tuyo. Por el tiempo que me tengas. 

Alec solo podía mirarlo, su corazón latía con fuerza. 

—¿De verdad? —Dijo, sus labios apenas moviéndose. 

Sus ojos brillaban, Magnus asintió. 

—Eres todo lo que sueño. Quiero envejecer contigo. Quiero besar tus arrugas cuando aparezcan. Quiero tener hijos con tus ojos y tu sonrisa algún día y malcriarlos. Lo quiero para siempre —Magnus besó el interior de la muñeca de Alec, enviando piel de gallina por el brazo. 

Alec se lamió los labios, tratando de sacudirse la niebla de deseo que comenzó a nublar su mente otra vez. Frunció el ceño cuando algo se le ocurrió. Magnus había dicho que tenía rasgos de retroceso de su antepasado que había sido intersexual. —Espera. No puedes quedar embarazado, ¿verdad? 

Magnus se echó a reír, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Alec. 

—¡No! Soy varón. Tengo algunos rasgos biológicos del surl'kh'tu, pero en realidad no puedo concebir —Hizo una pausa, apareciendo una arruga en su frente—. Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de eso. 

—Dice que está bastante seguro —dijo Alec secamente, divertido a pesar de sí mismo. Después de todo lo que Magnus le había dicho, un embarazo masculino no habría sido lo más impactante. 

Magnus le sonrió, sus ojos un poco húmedos mientras buscaban los de Alec. 

—¿Así que me perdonas? ¿Me crees? —Magnus tragó—. Todavía me amas, ¿verdad? —Su voz se quebró un poco, y Alec no pudo. 

Ya no podía seguir luchando. 

Aplastó a Magnus en sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente y enterrando su cara en su cabello castaño. 

—Por supuesto que sí, Mags —murmuró, con la garganta llena de emoción—. Nunca me detuve y creo que nunca lo haré — Besó a Magnus en la sien—. Te amo, cariño. 

Sintió a Magnus sonreír contra su hombro antes de que Magnus levantara la cabeza. 

—Bebé —corrigió a Alec con una sonrisa antes de estrellar sus bocas. 

Alec se rió y lo besó.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Magnus estaba profundamente dormido cuando hubo un golpe bajo en la puerta. 

Alec estuvo tentado a ignorarlo, reacio a liberarse del abrazo de Magnus, pero los golpes no se detuvieron. 

Alec rozó sus labios contra los de Magnus. Magnus sonrió mientras dormía. Alec se obligó a alejarse, dándole a Magnus una almohada para abrazar en su lugar. Un pequeño ceño fruncido apareció en la cara de Magnus, como si no hubiera sido engañado por el reemplazo, pero finalmente su respiración se volvió a igualar. 

Alec se puso una camisa y un pantalón de chándal antes de dirigirse a la puerta. 

Su estado de ánimo relajado cambió inmediatamente cuando vio al hombre que estaba al otro lado. 

—No te lo vas a llevar —dijo Alec, bloqueando la puerta. 

Sabía que su voz era tensa y cortante. No le importaba lo que Magnus había dicho; este hombre era el que le había quitado a Magnus, la razón por la que Alec no lo había visto durante un año. 

Los extraños ojos negros de Severus se encontraron con los suyos. Eran imposibles de leer. 

—Yo soy el que lo entregó aquí. ¿Pensaste que lo dejaría ir solo a este planeta en su estado? Apenas era coherente. Apenas podía caminar o hablar. 

Alec tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Magnus estaba bien ahora. Magnus estaba durmiendo en su cama, sano y feliz. Magnus estaba bien. Magnus era suyo. 

—Él está mejor ahora —dijo Alec, con su voz cortada—. Puedes regresar a tu planeta—. Incluso diciéndolo, todavía era jodidamente extraño—. Voy a cuidar de él —Él es mío para cuidar de él. 

Severus lo miró a los ojos y no dijo nada. 

—Sal de mi cabeza —dijo Alec, acentuando cada palabra. 

Severus no parecía desconcertado en lo más mínimo. El asintió. 

—Ya he visto todo lo que necesitaba ver —Se volvió para irse pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás—. Él estará contigo por el momento. La situación política en nuestro planeta es muy inestable en este momento. Volveré por él cuando todo se calme. 

Alec se puso rígido, apretando los puños. 

—Él tiene un hogar y una familia —dijo Severus—. El escándalo morirá eventualmente. Él no puede esconderse aquí para siempre. Va a ser difícil, pero será reintegrado a la sociedad. Es un vástago de reyes, no el chico de la cafetería. 

Alec se encontró con su mirada muerta. 

—No voy a dejar que te lo lleves de nuevo. 

—No lo alejaré de ti, si sigues tratándolo bien —Severus sonrió. La sonrisa no tocó sus ojos—. No quieres saber qué te haré si no lo haces. 

Alec le lanzó una mirada no impresionada. 

—No necesitas amenazarme. Si acabas de leer mi mente, sabes que mataría por él —Ni siquiera estaba exagerando. 

—Lo sé —dijo Severus—. Si no lo hiciera, no lo dejaría aquí —Por primera vez en su breve relación, Severus le dirigió una mirada que casi pasó por amistosa. Casi—. Hazlo feliz —dijo rígidamente. 

—Lo haré —dijo Alec. 

Severus asintió y se tocó la muñeca. Inmediatamente, una niebla extraña, casi transparente, se extendió sobre él, espesándose en un impenetrable borrón blanco. 

Y luego se fue. 

Alec se quedó mirando el lugar vacío en el que Severus acababa de estar y luego se echó a reír. Malditos extraterrestres. No podía creer que esta era su vida ahora. 

Su mente aún se tambaleaba mientras se metía de nuevo en la cama. 

Magnus murmuró adormilado. 

—¿Quién es? 

Alec lo tomó en sus brazos. 

—Tu hermano —dijo, sus dedos acariciando la suave piel de la espalda de Magnus—. Ya se ha ido. 

Magnus parpadeó, abrió los ojos y lo miró. 

—Te ves apagado. ¿Fue un idiota? 

—No —Alec se echó a reír—. Solo... lo vi literalmente desaparecer en el aire, Magnus. Como verlo en realidad... lo hizo todo real, supongo. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus se mordió el pulgar. 

—¿Te molesta? ¿Que no soy humano, que soy un extraterrestre? 

Alec se echó a reír. 

—No entiendo —dijo Magnus con el puchero más lindo—. Es una pregunta seria. ¿Por qué te ríes de mí? 

—Porque la respuesta debería ser obvia —Alec se encontró con los ojos de Magnus constantemente—. Mags, no me importa si eres un chico de la cafetería o un príncipe de otro planeta —Se inclinó y besó la nariz de Magnus y luego sus suaves labios rosados. Dios, él lo adoraba—. Eres Magnus. Eres mío. Eso es todo lo que me importa. 

—Me gusta esta respuesta —dijo Magnus, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Alec y besándolo con fuerza. 

Se besaron durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Alec se sintió mareado por el amor, el deseo y la felicidad, y Magnus estaba jadeando y susurrando sin aliento te amo entre los besos.   
Joder, esto era... una locura. Este sentimiento. 

—Entonces —dijo con voz ronca, mirando a los ojos vidriosos de Magnus—. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Hay realmente extraterrestres con grandes cabezas grises y ojos negros espeluznantes? 

Magnus suspiró. 

—Tengo una confesión que hacer —dijo vacilante—. Eso es realmente como nos vemos. Simplemente nos metemos en la mente de los humanos y les hacemos pensar que nos parecemos a ti. Es una ilusión. 

Alec lo miró fijamente. 

Una risita escapó de los labios de Magnus antes de que se echara a reír. 

—¡Tú, pequeña mierda! —Alec saltó sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Rodaron sobre la cama, riendo y luego besándose de nuevo. Joder, él no podía tener suficiente. 

Cuando finalmente dejaron de reír, Alec juntó sus frentes. 

—¿Cómo digo 'te amo tanto' en ¿tu lenguaje? Pregunto por un amigo. 

Magnus se rió entre dientes. 

—Tu amigo nunca podrá pronunciarlo —murmuró, frotando su nariz contra la de Alec. Él le dio a Alec una pequeña y feliz sonrisa—. Pero dile que no importa. 

Quizás no lo hizo.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D


End file.
